L'Amulette du Temps 1 : Le Temps des Fondateurs
by Leena Asakura
Summary: COTRADUCTION avec Ccilia, Pheneatis et Lord Linky d'une fic de LunatheMoonmonster -- Après avoir reçu un étrange cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry et ses amis se retrouvent au temps des Fondateurs de Hogwarts.
1. Note des Auteurs

Voilà une petite traduction que nous faisons à plusieurs… Il y a donc en plus de moi Ccilia qui y participe et Pheneatis quand elle aura le temps… 

Un p't mot de Ccilia d'ailleurs : 

_Bon, j'sais pas ce que ça va donner quand ça va être à moi de faire le chapitre, surtout pour rester à la hauteur de notre spécialiste de la traduction. Enfin, à cause de moi, elle a fait un gros changement dans ses traductions : elle a mis les noms en...FRANCAIS...****_

Cette fic est écrite par Luna The Moonmonster et s'intitule donc Amulet of Time… 9 tomes sont prévus à cette histoire… Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au 4 èm chapitre du quatrième tome… donc on a encore le temps… (Vous pouvez trouver ces livres sur mon site… Ombre et Folie… allez donc faire un tour dans la bio où un jolie lien se trouve…) 

Pour le résumé de ce tome le voici : 

**Après avoir reçu un étrange cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry et ses amis se retrouvent au temps des Fondateurs de Hogwarts**

Vous vous rendez j'espère que ce sera un long travail, donc si vous appréciez, il serait sympathique de laisser des reviews pour les auteurs… ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir… Et y'a toujours Dod derrière qui peut vous menacer avec son dico… ou bien faire de votre vie un véritable enfers dans notre hôpital psychiatrique… A vous de choisir…  

Encore un truc… si vous ne pouvez pas accéder au chapitre 1… mettez un 0 avant les numéro dans l'adresse et ça marchera… 


	2. Prologue : Un Cadeau Plutot Inhabituel

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'apparatient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction 

**Donc nous y voici… ce soir c'est un chapitre de Leena… vous avez donc le droit de lire ce petit chef d'œuvre de fic… avec plein de voyage dans le temps… et une époque différente par tome… **

**Pour l'instant… la publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine… et donc… la prochaine fois ce sera Ccilia en ligne… il est possible qu'il arrive plus tôt, cela dépendra de l'état d'avancement de nos autres fics… donc c'est un peu la surprise… **

**Laissez des reviews ou vous subirez ma colère… **

**Bonne lecture **

**_Harry Potter_****_ et l'Amulette du temps _**

******_Livre 1 : Le Temps des Fondateurs _****__**

------

**Prologue : Un cadeau plutôt inhabituel **

------

« Queudver ? » 

« Oui Maître ? »

« Appelle mes Mangemorts. J'ai un nouveau plan pour capturer Potter. »

« Oui Maître. »

Peter Pettigrow toucha la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, bronchant lorsque une douleur aiguë le traversa. Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, environ trente Mangemorts apparurent dans le repaire de Voldemort pour connaître les ordres de leur Maître.

« De quelles façons pouvons nous vous servir, Maître ? » demanda le Mangemorts le plus proche. 

« Vous pouvez écouter avec attention ! J'ai un nouveau plan pour capturer Potter. Maintenant, je vous le demande, où est ce que Potter est le plus en sécurité ? »

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur une poignée de Mangemorts, et attendit une réponse.

« Poudlard, mon Seigneur. » vint la réponse hésitante. 

« Poudlard, oui, très bien Goyle. Où d'autre est-il en sécurité ? Toi ! »

« Sa maison, celle où il va durant l'été ? »

« Très bien Lucius. Maintenant, où est ce qu'il n'est pas en sécurité ? »

Personne ne bougea. Les Mangemorts étaient tous en train de fixer leur Maître avec un visage vide d'émotion. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce à quoi il voulait en venir. Voldemort, pendant ce temps, devenait plutôt impatient. Il avait toujours été habitué à recevoir une réponse immédiate. 

« Fous ! Endoloris ! »

Le Mangemort le plus proche tomba sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Les autres semblaient être mal à l'aise, mais ils étaient très heureux de ne pas avoir été choisis pour la punition. 

« Pourquoi ai-je de telle minions ! Il est en sécurité à Poudlard, il est en sécurité chez lui, et le Poudlard express est bien trop gardé. Le seul endroit où Potter a besoin d'aller est au Chemin de Traverse pour ses affaires scolaires. Je veux que deux d'entre vous soyez dans le Chemin de Traverse tout le jour jusqu'au premier septembre. Il doit y aller à un moment. Il aura besoin d'argent, donc je veux que l'un de vous soit en dehors du Chemin de Traverse au Chaudron Baveur, et que l'autre soit à l'extérieur de Gringotts à tout moment ! Lorsque vous verrez Potter, je veux que vous le capturiez. NE LE LAISSER PAS S'ENFUIR. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Un murmure d'assentiments parcourut la foule. Le plan était simple et sans faille. Voldemort regarda intensément le Mangemorts qu'il avait torturé auparavant. 

« Et si vous échouer, je serai obligé de vous punir. Avada Kedavra. »

*~*~*

Harry s'assit dans son lit, pressant la cicatrice sur son front, essayant en vain d'atténuer la douleur brûlante qui la traversait. Après une minutes ou deux, il se leva difficilement sur ses pieds, et alla jusqu'au petit miroir qui pendait au dessus de son bureau. La cicatrice était identique, avec une once de rouge. Alors que la douleur commençait à disparaître, Harry s'assit sur son lit, repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Sirius lui avait dit l'an dernier d'écrire à Dumbledore si sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, mais Harry était hésitant. Le vieux directeur avait beaucoup à faire durant ces vacances, en préparation contre les attaques inévitables de Voldemort. Harry était sûr que Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de recevoir un hibou à chaque fois qu'il avait un rêve, mais quelque chose à propos de ce rêve le dérangeait. Voldemort voulait le capturer sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

« Je suppose que cela peut être considérer comme suffisamment important. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il sortait un parchemin vierge et une plume qu'il gardait sous la latte de plancher branlant. 

Harry ne sut cependant pas comment écrire sa lettre. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour ça, et il avait donné à Dumbledore des informations claires. Après trois essais, il réussit finalement à écrire ce qu'il pensait être le plus important.  

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore _

_Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos vacances de cette manière, puisque je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé. J'ai eut un rêve il y a quelques minutes que j'ai pensé être important. Voldemort a demandé une réunion de Mangemorts pour m'attraper pendant que je serai au Chemin de Traverse pour prendre mes fournitures scolaires. Il veut qu'un Mangemort soit présent au Chaudron Baveur, et un autre à l'extérieur de Gringotts chaque jour, jusqu'à la rentrée. Savez vous comment je pourrais obtenir mes fournitures ? _

_Harry Potter__. _

Ce n'était pas très bien écrit, mais elle allait directement au problème. Harry plaça la lettre sur son bureau afin de l'envoyer dès que Hedwige reviendrait avec une réponse de Hermione. Harry avait gardé contact avec ses amis grâce aux hiboux durant ces dernières semaines. Il fallait beaucoup de temps pour envoyer des lettres à Hermione cependant, puisqu'elle avait passé la première moitié de son été en chez Victor Krum. Hedwige avait du faire l'aller retour de Bulgarie. 

Harry était sur le point de retourner au lit lorsqu'il entendit un léger mais insistant tapement sur la fenêtre. Intrigué, il saisit sa baguette, et alla voir. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre étaient assis au moins sept hiboux. Alors qu'il les laissait entrer dans sa chambre, Harry se demandait pourquoi ils étaient là. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier mural qui décomptait les jours le séparant de Hogwarts. C'était son anniversaire. Il l'avait totalement oublié à la suite de son rêve. 

Harry prit les lettres et les paquets des hiboux, et les laissa boire dans la petite coupelle d'eau d'Hedwige. Hedwige ne fut pas impressionnée par tous ses étranges hiboux utilisant sa cage, mais elle mordilla avec affection le doigt de Harry alors qu'il lui donnait une douceur pour hibou. La plupart des hiboux ne restèrent pas longtemps, mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Harry saisit un hibou de Hogwarts, attachant la lettre qu'il avait écrite à sa patte. 

« Est-ce que tu peux apporter ça à Dumbledore pour moi lorsque tu y retourneras ? » demanda-t-il. 

Le hibou hulula une réponse affirmative et partit par la fenêtre. Il ne restait plus qu'Hedwige, Hermès, Coq et Errol à ce moment là. Hedwige et Hermès étaient assis en silence alors que Coq volait à travers la pièce, et que Errol s'écroulait dans la cage d'Hedwige. 

Harry décida d'ouvrir tout d'abord sa lettre de Poudlard. C'était la lettre habituelle avec la liste de fourniture, mais Harry fut surpris d'y trouver le badge argenté des préfets, tombant de l'enveloppe. Après tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eut durant ses années, cela le surprenait d'avoir été fait préfet. Il se demanda si Ron l'était également. Hermione était sûr d'être préfète. Elle avait été sûre de devenir préfète en chef depuis son premier jour avec tout le travail qu'elle faisait !

Ensuite, Harry passa à la petite collection de lettres et de cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Le premier qu'il prit semblait être un petit livre. Comme il était venu avec Errol, il en déduisit que cela venait d'un des Weasley. Il retira le papier cadeau pour révéler. '_Guide d'attrapeur d'horribles tactiques  mais légales_.' Et à sa surprise, cela venait de Ginny. Il y avait un petit mot d'attacher. 

_Harry_

_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas jouer salement pour gagner au Quidditch, mais j'ai vu ça à Fleury et Bott, et je l'ai pris. Tu devrais en essayer quelques-unes sur Malfoy, cela effacerait le sourire de son visage ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras, et Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_          Amitiés, Ginny_

C'était la première fois que Harry avait un cadeau d'anniversaire de Ginny, mais il était plutôt heureux. Le cadeau suivant fut de Sirius. Comme le dernier présent, Harry pouvait dire que c'était un livre. Celui- là était '_Animagi – Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir_.' Seul Sirius pouvait lui prendre quelque chose comme ça. La lettre qui était arrivé avec était plutôt courte, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il était simplement heureux de savoir que son parrain était en sécurité. 

_Harry _

_Je ne peux pas beaucoup écrire, je suis retourné me cacher. Je peux en revanche te dire que tu me verras plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! J'espère que tu aimeras le livre, et que ton anniversaire est bon ! _

_          Amour, Sirius _

Harry rangea ses nouveaux livres dans sa malle pour les regarder plus tard. Le cadeau suivant était le plus gros. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Harry réalisa de qui il provenait, et pourquoi Hermès l'avait apporté. C'était le Kit de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des Weasley, emplie des nouvelles inventions de Fred et George. Une petite note se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une petite pochette, à côté des Crèmes Canaries 

_Harry _

_Pour montrer notre gratitude envers ta 'donation' non négligeable à notre cause, nous te présentons le premier kit de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux Weasley ! Amuses-toi avec lui, et donnes à Dudley une Crème Canarie pour nous !_

_          Fred et George_

Il n'y avait que Fred et George pour lui donner des farces pour son anniversaire. Les deux cadeaux suivants de Harry furent moins intéressants, quelques petit pains durs de Hagrid et un sac géant de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue provenant de Ron. La lettre de Ron était également courte, mais son contenu fit la différence. 

_Harry_

_Joyeux quinzième Anniversaire ! J'espère que les Dursley te traitent bien. Bonnes nouvelles, Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais venir et rester avec nous pour le reste de l'été. Nous viendrons te chercher le trois à midi. Si les Moldus disent non, alors menaces-les avec Sirius ! Pas besoin de répondre, puisque nous viendrons sans doute te chercher à l'instant où les hiboux arriveraient ! _

_          A bientôt _

_          Ron_

Harry était heureux. Il pouvait finalement se débarrasser des Dursley pendant un moment. Ils l'avaient plus ou moins laissé seul durant cet été, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de temps. Harry avait le sentiment que s'il restait trop longtemps, Dudley perdrait sa peur envers le parrain de Harry et le battrait. Harry était aussi content d'aller chez les Weasley, puisqu'il serait à ce moment-là capable de les remercier en personne pour leurs cadeaux. 

Harry arriva finalement à son dernier cadeau, celui de Hermione. Il était emballé soigneusement de papier rouge, avec un ruban doré délicat l'entourant. Harry ne voulait pas l'ouvrir comme puisqu'il semblait avoir fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'emballer. Il se résolu à lire en premier la carte. 

_Harry !_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je passe du bon temps ici avec Viktor. La semaine dernière, il m'a emmené dans la région magique de Sofia, la capitale de la Bulgarie. Il y a beaucoup de bonnes boutiques. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une des boutiques de livres qui possède de très très vieux textes ! J'ai également trouvé une minuscule boutique dans une petite rue qui vendait de très vieux talismans principalement. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau. J'ai pensé que cela te convenait parfaitement ! La chaîne est aussi incassable, et il y a un charme de verrouillage pour que tu sois le seul à pouvoir la retirer. J'ai demandé à Viktor de l'enchanter puisque c'est un sorcier maintenant qualifié. J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de ce charme, puisque sinon, tu le perdrais en un rien de temps !_

_Je vais chez Ron à partir du 12. Est-ce que Dumbledore te laisse partir cet été ? S'il te laisse partir, je te verrais là bas ! Sinon, je m'arrangerai pour te rencontrer au chemin de traverse avant que l'école ne commence. _

_A bientôt_

_          Amitiés, Hermione _

Harry se tourna curieusement vers le cadeau toujours emballé. Faites confiance à Hermione pour lui trouver quelque chose d'original. Il défit lentement le ruban et retira le papier pour révéler une petite amulette ovale attaché à une délicate chaîne argentée. L'amulette elle-même était en argent avec une petite gravure d'un lion au centre. Il apparaissait similaire au lion de Gryffondor. D'autres animaux pouvaient être vu, entourant le lion. Un phoenix était en dessous, ses ailes étirées, avec un cheval volant sur sa gauche, et une licorne sur sa droite. La caractéristique sans doute la plus inhabituelle était la petite gravure d'un éclair au dessus du lion. Harry regarda l'éclair de plus près, et vit qu'il était identique à sa cicatrice. 

« Hermione sait exactement comment trouver le cadeau parfait, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il à Hedwige avant de passer la chaîne autour de son cou, rangeant les papiers d'emballage, les lettres, et les autres cadeaux dans sa malle, s'effondrant ensuite sur son lit pour avoir un peu de sommeil.  

-------

**Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire… Reviewer ! **

**Ccilia vous traduira le prochain chapitre **


	3. 01 Les Weasley

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction 

Bon, alors, j'crois bien que c'est mon tour... donc, voilà pour vous le chapitre 1 et bonne lecture (j'espère)^^

En plus, il a fallut que Leena soit du genre TRES exploitrice (**moi ? depuis quand ?)** et que, du coup, elle a pas cessé de me "harcelé" avec le fait que je devais traduire le chapitre 1, mais en plus, à peine je fini le 1, c'est déjà "va traduire le trois"... Elle est sans pitié...(soupir) mais j't'aime bien quand même Leena ^^ (et on tape pas la tête s'te plaît, ça pourrait encore me servir)" **(j'ai pas de dico pour faire ça… l'est déjà tout pourrit celui que j'ai… tombe en ruine …)**

------

**Chapitre 1 : Les Weasley**

------

Comme toutes les années précédentes, l'anniversaire de Harry fut ignoré par les Dursley. Harry se retrouva à faire son immense liste de corvées, y compris désherber le jardin pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Après son habituel quartier de pamplemousse (Dudley était encore au régime), il revint dans sa chambre afin de finir son devoir de potion. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours et demi avant d'aller chez les Weasley. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils viendraient le chercher, néanmoins. Etant une famille de sorciers, ils n'étaient jamais arrivés de la façon que les Dursley considéraient comme "normale". L'année précédente, ils étaient venus le chercher par poudre de cheminette, faisant exploser une paroi du salon par la même occasion. Harry avait le pressentiment qu'ils ne referaient plus ça de sitôt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait être récupéré par voiture non plus, étant donné que Ron et lui avaient trouvé le moyen d'abîmer la Ford Anglia de Mr Weasley. Il ne restait donc plus que transplaner ou utiliser un Portoloin. Il ne savait pas encore comment transplaner, et un Portoloin lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs du Tournoi des trois sorciers.

Après avoir fini son devoir ("Nommer et expliquer les douze utilisations du sang de Dragon"), Harry décida de se reposer. Le rêve de la nuit précédente lui en avait fait perdre beaucoup, et il savait qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et peindre la porte du garage. Roulant sur le côté, il plongea dans un sommeil paisible et rêva de Ford Anglia volantes.

*~*~*

Le trois août arriva relativement vite, et Harry était soulagé de quitter enfin les Dursley. L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas été très content lorsque Harry lui avait annoncé que les Weasley venaient. Il avait poliment refusé de les laisser venir, jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse allusion à Sirius. Sirius était l'arme secrète de Harry. Il n'avait jamais dit aux Dursley qu'il était en réalité innocent, de sorte qu'ils étaient toujours effrayés par la perspective qu'un meurtrier en fuite franchisse le seuil de leur porte. Si jamais ils essayaient d'empêcher Harry de voir ses amis ou d'aller à l'école, il menaçait de dire à Sirius qu'il avait été maltraité. L'oncle Vernon, à la mention du "fou meurtrier", autorisa Harry à aller avec les Weasley, à condition qu'il parte rapidement et discrètement.

A 11h45, Harry était assis sur sa malle, près de la porte d'entrée. Sa tante et son oncle étaient dans le salon, regardant discrètement dehors, par la fenêtre, à chaque minute. Dudley avait d'ailleurs refusé de se trouver quelque part près des Weasley, après l'incident des pralines Longue Langue l'année précédente, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Normalement, Dudley aurait profité de cette occasion pour administrer à Harry une dernière raclée avant qu'il parte. Dudley avait été particulièrement effrayé par Harry cette année, cependant, et l'avait laissé plus ou moins seul.

Midi passa et il n'y avait aucun signe des Weasley. A 12h05, les Dursley s'impatientaient. Harry pouvait entendre son oncle marmonner au sujet de "ces monstres sans gêne". A 12h10, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Les Weasley avaient souvent un peu de retard, mais jamais autant. L'horloge de l'entrée sonna 12h15 et on frappa soudainement à la porte. Harry, étant devant le battant, ouvrit la porte avant que son oncle n'ait une chance de l'atteindre en premier. Sur le perron, se tenait Ron Weasley. Il avait grandit durant le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Harry sourit à son ami, et saisit l'une des poignées de sa malle alors que Ron prenait l'autre. C'est à ce moment que l'oncle Vernon surgit du salon.

« Etes-vous tous, monstres, aussi sans-gêne ? Nous avons mieux à faire que rester à la maison toute la journée parce que vous êtes n'êtes pas assez courtois pour arriver à l'heure. » beugla-t-il tandis que les deux adolescents sortaient.

Ron lui jeta un regard amusé avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Quand donc cessera-t-il de nous traiter de monstres ? Allez, Harry, tu ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Mais Harry essayait toujours de comprendre où ils devaient aller. Ron était apparemment seul, et il n'y avait aucun signe d'une quelconque forme de transport Moldu.

«Euh, Ron. Comment allons-nous chez toi ? »

« Oh, ça. Nous prendrons le Day Bus. C'est la version de jour du Magicobus, seulement ça prend vraiment plus de temps car plus de gens voyagent de jour. »

Harry pensa que c'était logique. Il serait content lorsqu'il pourra apprendre à transplaner. Ca lui épargnerait bien des problèmes lors des déplacements.

Les deux garçons traînèrent la malle jusqu'au bord de la route. Harry se retourna pour voir le sourire moqueur de l'oncle Vernon. Il supposa que son oncle pensait qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de transport. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour enlever ce sourire de son visage, et leva rapidement sa baguette. Dans un flash et une bruyante détonation, un gros bus à trois étages apparut à Privet Drive. Contrairement au Magicobus, le Day Bus était d'un rose éclatant au lieu de violet, et contenait des fauteuils à la place des lits. Harry jeta un regard à l'oncle Vernon pour voir un regard de crainte et d'étonnement sur sa figure, avant de suivre Ron dans le bus qui quitta Privet Drive dans une autre détonation.

*~*~*

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Day Bus s'arrêta dans une autre détonation assourdissante. Saisissant l'une des extrémités de sa malle il tira ses affaires hors du bus et remercia le conducteur. Un autre flash et une détonation plus tard, le bus était partit et laissait Harry avec une vue parfaite du Terrier. Le Terrier était l'un des endroits au monde que Harry préférait. Il rassemblait toutes sortes d'exemples de la vie magique sous un toit ce qui, puisque Harry était élevé par des Moldus, était assez fascinant.

Avant que Harry ait eu une chance d'esquisser un geste en direction de la maison, une petite femme boulotte aux cheveux roux flamboyants descendait le chemin vers lui. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva dans l'étreinte maternelle de Mrs Weasley. Après qu'elle se fut écartée et l'ait conduit jusqu'à la maison, Harry fut assaillit par un déluge de questions.

« Harry chéri ! Quel plaisir de te voir. Est-ce que les Moldus t'ont bien traité ? As-tu déjà fini tes devoirs ? Ron n'a même pas commencé les siens. As-tu eu assez à manger ? Tu parais un peu maigre. »

« Je vais bien, Mrs Weasley, vraiment. Les Dursley m'ont plutôt ignoré cet été. »

« C'est bien, mon chéri. Maintenant, Ron va t'aider à monter ta malle à l'étage. Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure et demie. »

Et après l'avoir gentiment poussé en direction de l'escalier, Mrs Weasley se retourna vers la cuisinière où un ragoût riche en viande bouillonnait, libérant un parfum exotique. Après des semaines de parts de pamplemousse, Harry attendait avec impatience de pouvoir goûter une nourriture décente... Se retournant vers Ron, Harry attrapa sa malle et, avec l'aide d'un sort de Mrs Weasley tira la malle, à présent flottante, jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Elle avait le même orange éclatant que lors de ses précédents séjours en ces lieux. C'était agréable de savoir que dans le monde chaotique de Harry, certaines choses restaient inchangées.

*~*~*

Les quelques premières semaines au Terrier passèrent assez calmement, principalement occupées par de longues parties de Quidditch dans les champs et d'occasionnelles périodes de travail lorsque le temps était mauvais. Ca ressemblait à un rien de temps jusqu'à ce que Hermione dégringole de la cheminée des Weasley, un Pattenrond miaulant furieusement parcourant la pièce. Grommelant, elle se remit sur ses pieds et eut juste le temps de s'épousseter axant de se retrouver entourée par les bras de Mrs Weasley. Quand elle relâcha Hermione, Mrs Weasley s'écarta pour permettre à Harry et Ron de saluer leur amie. Harry l'étreignit brièvement, tandis que Ron lui serrait la main, puis s'empara de sa malle. Jetant un regard interrogateur à Harry, Hermione reçut un simple haussement d'épaules en retour. Les deux suivirent Ron, avec un rapide "restez-vous même" de Mr. Weasley.

A l'étage, le trio gagna la chambre de Ron, Ron et Hermione s'asseyant sur le lit de Harry, et Harry s'asseyant sur le sol, en face d'eux. Quand il sembla que personne n'allait commencer la conversation, Harry prit l'initiative.

« Alors, Hermione, comment c'était en Bulgarie ? »

C'était la bonne chose à dire. Hermione leva les yeux à la perspective de raconter une longue histoire. Ron détourna les yeux d'anticipation, un léger froncement de sourcils marquant son front à la pensée que son amie avait passé tant de temps avec "Vicky" 

« Oh, c'était merveilleux, lâcha-t-elle. Viktor est si charmant. Il m'a emmené à tous les meilleurs endroits. Le quartier sorcier de Sofia était stupéfiant. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était la plus étonnante librairie, avec des milliers de vieux livres. J'en ai acheté quelques-uns en latin, mais il y en avait plusieurs que j'avais pris mais que je ne pouvais pas lire. C'est une honte que je ne parle pas le bulgare. Oh ! Et une fois, Viktor m'a amené à l'un de ses entraînements de Quidditch. Il est vraiment bon. Toute l'équipe l'est. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! »

A ce moment, Harry détourna légèrement le regard à son tour. Il aimait Hermione comme une sœur, mais, des fois, il avait du mal à comprendre son enthousiasme pour la culture. Il se détourna d'elle et remarqua distraitement le regard sombre de Ron à la mention répétée du fait que Krum était merveilleux. Il savait que son ami aimait Hermione. Et pas dans le sens fraternel. Alors qu'il allait intervenir et changer de sujet avant que Ron n'éclate, on frappa timidement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un joli visage encadré de longues tresses rousses apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ginny. Harry s'était trouvé à remarquer à quel point elle été devenue séduisante, durant ces trois dernières semaines. Pas que ça lui aurait fait quelque chose. Elle avait six frères plus âgés après tout. De toute façon, elle était la petite sœur de Ron, et, par défaut, pratiquement sa famille. Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsque elle leur annonça la raison de sa présence.

« Maman m'envoie vous dire que nous irons demain au Chemin de Traverse, après le déjeuner. »

« Ok, Gin. » répliqua la voix, visiblement ennuyée, de Ron.

Il se retourna rapidement vers Hermione, avec laquelle il avait commencé une assez vive dispute au sujet des Attrapeurs bulgares plus âgés. Harry se retrouva à vouloir éviter le duo fulminant et se tourna vers la tête rousse qui reculait lentement.

 « Pourquoi ne reste-tu pas, Gin ? On dirait qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter avant un moment. »

Ginny le regarda de travers durant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le sol près de lui. Harry décida d'engager la conversation avec quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'attention de lui dire dès son arrivée ici.

 « Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, au fait. Ca sera vraiment utile lors du prochain match Gryffondor/Serpentard. »

Ginny rougie. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu son béguin pour le Survivant.

 « De rien, Harry. Je pensais m'inscrire aux sélections pour l'équipe, cette année. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'un Gardien. »

Harry s'anima alors que la conversation s'orientait sur son sujet préféré, le Quidditch. Ils discutaient encore sur les chances de Gryffondor à la coupe de cette année lorsque Mrs Weasley les appela pour le déjeuner.

------

Bon, ben voilà, le premier chapitre traduit par mes soins. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater que, contrairement au vélo, l'anglais, ça s'oublie quand on le pratique pas. En plus si Leena fait des efforts pour les noms français, moi je dois faire des efforts sur la présentation… Dur !! M'enfin, là n'est pas la question, … ^^

Alors passons aux réponses aux reviews si vous le voulez bien, vu que Leena m'a gracieusement chargée de le faire, même si elle rajoutera, bien sûr, son 'grain de sel' ^^ :

Nicolina : **Kikoo**** toi, c'est gentil de venir voir cette nouvelle fic ^_^ Tu veux savoir ce qui va arriver à ce pauvre Harry ? Plein de choses… va souffrir… (pas le seul d'ailleurs) mais c'est pour plus tard… je ne dirai rien de plus**

Miya Black : Ben j'espère que ce premier chapitre que j'ai traduit pour cette fic t'aura plû… **Et t'as pas encore remarqué que j'étais folle ? Mais comme je l'ai indiqué… c'est une co – traduc… donc j'ai deux fois moins de boulot à faire au minimum… t'as aimé le chapitre de Ccilia ? **

Tiffany : Eh oui, tu as eu du boulot (mais plutôt que prévu) et Dod aussi (vu qu'elle a relu ensuite) mais faut croire que c surtout ma présentation qui l'a fait 'tourner en bourrique'^^ **Que veux tu, elle était très différente de la mienne. **Bah, j'crois que Voldie est pas prêt de l'attraper ^^ **Parce qu'il a déjà était près ? **

Misslulu : **Et oui, encore une… j'arrête pas… c'est mon Dada… et c'est aussi bien pour vous non ? **

Morgane Ceridwen : Je crois que tout le monde en voudrait un de kit des farces pour sorciers facétieux (en tout cas, une bonne partie)^^. **Franchement qui dirait non ? Je sens que quelques personnes vont y passer à la maison une fois que je lui aurai piquer ce kit… **

Luna the Moonmonster : **Hey, that's a surprise to see you here… I hope you like the translation I made… So when is your next chapter ? (take your time for it… good work before anything else…)**

Lunenoire : Où on va trouver le temps de la traduire cette fic ? Ben, pour Leena je sais pas mais moi ben…sur mon temps libre… Non, sérieusement, ben dès que j'en ai l'occasion et sachant que (contrairement à Leena), je ne suis pas une spécialiste des traductions et que j'ai repris les cours **(je les reprends dans une semaine)**, je mettrait, certainement, un peu plus de temps qu'elle pour finir les chapitres dont je suis chargée. D'après le peu que j'en sais, en effet, c'est plus qu'une décoration (il suffit de lire le titre pour le deviner, vu que je ne connais pas le reste de l'histoire pour l'instant) (**moi si… et elle est très bien)**. Sinon, tu as eu certaine réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre (pour la réaction de Ron entre autre)

Pimousse Fraise : **Et c'est rien par rapport à la suite**

Alexiel : **Elle est trèsssssss intéressante, pour l'instant c'est bien sûr que le début mais ça va venir…**

Lywen : **T'es pas pressé toi… à peine le prologue que tu veux la suite… *soupir* et bien tu as été servie…**

Umbre77 : Oh mais qui voilà ???!!! J'te signale que, pour m'agresser, faudra d'abord que tu vienne me chercher sur mon île ^^  (**et elle est pas à côté)Donc**, j'suis tranquille sur ce point ^^ En plus, tu l'as eu sans agression, que je sache (**faut pas le dire**), alors… M'enfin, à priori, ici, tu as rien à craindre de L_S_K et L_P_D_P (entre nous : elles sont en cours d'anglais avec Lucifer ^^ Elles se remettent à niveau)

Ocane Potter : ** La**** suite… La suite… *bave partout* Moi aussi je veux la suite… **

Lord Linky :  **Mais**** bien sûr que la suite est aussi bonne… il vous suffit de patienter un peu pour le savoir… **

Lunicorne : Oh, t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas, du tout, mes fics (ou du moins ma fic des Maraudeurs).

Lady Yoko Crystal : Ben la voilà, la suite. **(coucou copine de moi… tiens me rappelle que je dois aller à la fac lundi…)**

Gwen : En ce qui me concerne, je découvre cette série et je lis le 1 au fur et à mesure donc je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend par la suite ^^ Donc, je suppose que Leena pourrait en dire plus que moi sur le sujet. **On m'a appelé ? Ah un habitué de la série … bonjour… disons que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle va faire après le quatrième tome… j'aimerai qu'il y en ait 9… mais l'amulette du temps… ben elle devrait plus marcher… si mes souvenirs son bon… **

**Le prochain c'est le mien… Il viendra… un jour… si y'a plein de review… (si j'en ai pas… personne ne veut le chapitre…) **


	4. 02 Les Allées

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction

**Bon comme je l'ai dit dans Trahison, y'aura pas de chapitre de Dragon Fugueur ce soir… beaucoup trop longue à faire et j'ai pas encore commencé…**

------

**Chapitre 2 : Les Allées **

------

Le déjeuner fut plutôt un repas calme, à l'exception des jumeaux faisant exploser une poignée de Pétards du Dr. Flibuste. Après le repas, Mrs Weasley rassembla Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux pour une sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Avant qu'ils n'aillent par le réseau de poudre de cheminette, Harry se rappela de son rêve d'il y a quelques semaines. Il parla aux Weasley des Mangemorts qui étaient supposés l'attendre lorsqu'il irait chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva la solution simple. 

« Nous pouvons lui jeter un sortilège glamour sur lui. Il ne sera pas reconnu. »

Mrs Weasley sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner en direction du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Quelques secondes plus tard, un garçon de quinze ans blond avec des yeux bleus étincelant se tenait à sa place. Les grosses lunettes rondes furent remplacées par une monture fine argentée stylisée, et la chose la plus importante, sa cicatrice était partie. Souriant pour la remercier, Harry alla prendre une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de partir, Ginny souleva le problème visible. 

« C'est un très beau et bon déguisement Harry, mais si il y a des Mangemorts qui attendent, et que nous apparaissions tous les six avec un garçon étrange, ils le découvriront. Ils sont peut-être maléfiques, mais je doute qu'ils soient stupides. »

Un rapide sortilège pour ne pas se faire remarquer résolut leur dernier problème, et avant qu'il le sache, Harry se tenait en face de la cheminée principale du Terrier. _J'espère que je ne vais pas être encore au mauvais endroit_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il jetait la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer et dit, aussi clairement que possible. « Chemin de Traverse. »

*~*~* 

Le Chaudron Baveur était aussi plein que d'habitude. Le niveau de son diminua à cause des nouveaux arrivants, mais il revint rapidement en hauteur lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait personne d'intéressant. Harry jubila intérieurement dans son déguisement. _Finalement, personne ne me fixe. Cela doit être ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est normal. _

Quelques secondes plus tard, le feu devint vert alors que Ron sortait du réseau de poudre de cheminette et tombait sur Harry. Tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se relevèrent que Ron remarqua une silhouette sombre avec des cheveux blonds platine essayant de passer inaperçu dans un coin. Le garçon aux cheveux roux donna un coup de coude à son ami, et fit un signe de tête dans la direction de l'homme. Harry le reconnut immédiatement. 

« Lucius Malfoy. »

« Nous ferions mieux d'être prudents, il pourrait te reconnaître. »

_Trop tard_, pensa Harry, alors que la reconnaissance passait sur le visage du Malfoy plus âgé alors que le reste des Weasley sortaient de la cheminée. Même avec les charmes, il les avait reconnu. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, il réalisa que s'il voulait farder sa façade 'respectable' intacte, il ne pouvait pas bouger. _J'espère seulement que l'autre Mangemort, celui qui est à l'extérieur de Gringotts, sera capable d'attraper le garçon,_ pensa-t-il. 

Mrs Weasley, à ce moment là, avait remarqué la direction dans laquelle regardaient les garçons, et rapidement, avec une facilité née d'années d'entraînement, elle rassembla le troupeau d'enfants à l'arrière du pub, et en face du mur menant au Chemin de Traverse. 

« Maintenant, je veux que vous soyez en groupe d'au minimum deux personnes, et je veux vous voir ici dans deux heures. Pas plus. Si je dois aller vous chercher, vous serez punis pour le reste des vacances. Et Fred, George, n'allez pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est dangereux. Suis-je assez claire ? »

Un groupe de « Oui, M'dam » put être entendu, venant des six étudiants disparaissant dans la foule qui s'affairait. 

*~*~*  

Alors que les six étudiants entrèrent dans Gringotts, Ginny saisit le bras de Harry et l'attira sur un côté. Vérifiant que personne n'écoutait, elle murmura rapidement. « Je pense que tu devrais prendre plus d'argent que d'habitude. »

Harry lui envoya un regard bizarre, et demanda. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, Gin ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux haussa les épaules et murmura. « J'ai le sentiment que nous aurons besoin d'un peu d'argent supplémentaire. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, j'ai simplement la sensation que tu en auras besoin. Pas nécessairement maintenant, mais peut-être bientôt. »

Harry lui envoya simplement un regard confus, hochant de la tête, et montant dans la voiturette. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement son coffre, il prit plusieurs piles de galions d'or à la place de son habituelle moitié. Si Ginny pensait qu'il en aurait besoin, cela ne faisait pas de mal d'en sortir. Du moment qu'il était suffisamment prudent pour ne pas le perdre, il ne voyait pas le problème. 

Après que les Weasley aient pris leur argent, et que Hermione ait échangé son argent moldu, ils sortirent de la banque. Les jumeaux disparurent vers une boutique de farces, laissant Hermione et Ginny compter leur argent. Ron sortit sa liste d'école, et Harry regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir un picotement sur le dos de son cou, comme si on le regardait. Finalement, Harry trouva la paire d'yeux qui l'ennuyait. Un petit rat était assis sur un caniveau à côté de la banque. Un rat avec une patte en argent. Harry commença à paniquer, pas parce que c'était un Mangemort qui le regardait, mais parce qu'il savait que s'il pouvait réussir à attraper le petit rongeur, il pouvait libérer Sirius. Il serait alors capable d'avoir une famille, et une maison décente. Sachant que lui, Ron, et Hermione avait eut la permission de faire de la magie durant les vacances, il s'avança en biais derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille, et murmura dans son oreille. « Fais moi apparaître une bouteille incassable, j'ai un rat à attraper. »

Dès que Hermione acquiesça, il s'éloigna des autres. Le regard de Queudver ne le suivit pas, donc il savait qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu. Se plaçant derrière le traître, il murmura un rapide 'Stupefy' et fit venir le rat dans sa main. Courant vers ses amis, il le laissa tomber dans la bouteille nouvellement apparue, et claqua le couvercle. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque, il rétrécit le récipient et le mit dans sa poche. En voyant le regard des autres, il clarifia. 

« Je veux le garder en sécurité. Si nous le donnons à Mr Weasley ou que nous l'amenons nous même au Ministère, Fudge étouffera l'affaire. Il ne veut pas de preuve sur le retour de Voldemort. Je le garderai jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à Hogwarts afin de le donner à Dumbledore. 

Ginny semblait encore confuse. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé durant la troisième année de Harry, donc elle ne savait pas pour Pettigrew. Après une rapide explication, ils s'éloignèrent de la banque pour aller chercher leurs fournitures scolaires.

*~*~*

Se déplaçant dans l'allée, ils rassemblèrent rapidement leurs fournitures. Leur dernier arrêt fut à Fleury et Bott, où Harry y prit quelques livres supplémentaires. Il avait essayé de trouver un livre qui lui parlerait de l'amulette que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Cependant il ne trouva rien, et essaya donc de penser à un autre endroit, où il pourrait trouver un livre sur le sujet. Son esprit revint à cet été après sa première année. Il y avait une librairie dans l'Allée des Embrumes… 

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'avoir une discussion houleuse sur l'importance de la révision pour les BUSEs, et Ginny était assise dans un coin, absorbée par un livre sur les Voyants. _Est-ce qu'ils remarqueraient vraiment ?_ Il en douta. _Ce n'est pas comme si je désobéissais à Mrs. Weasley. Elle a dit aux jumeaux de ne pas y aller. Et **je **suis déguisé…_

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le remarquer, Harry s'éloigna de l'allée bondée, et se dirigea vers le district des Mages Noires. Une fois qu'il atteignit l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se frayer un chemin dans les masses de personnages louches. Il aperçut rapidement la librairie qu'il cherchait et se dirigea vers elle, gardant un oeil sur des personnes qu'il pourrait connaître. Cela ne ferait pas du bien de rencontrer à nouveau Hagrid. Une fois qu'il atteignit la boutique, il se glissa par la porte avec un dernier regard derrière lui. 

La boutique était très sombre, et il avait du mal à voir les titres sur les étagères. Exactement au moment où il pensait à allumer sa baguette, une main osseuse tomba sur son épaule. Se retournant, le garçon vit le visage égaré d'un vieil homme. Il semblait être âgé d'une centaine d'année. Avant que Harry ne puisse faire un son, le vieil homme lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Clignant des yeux, Harry bégaya qu'il voulait un livre sur les amulettes. Suivant l'homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un coin poussiéreux, le Garçon Qui A Survécu vit une étagère entière de livres sur les amulettes et sur leurs propriétés. Le laissant faire son choix, le propriétaire de la boutique disparut dans les ombres. Harry trembla involontairement avant de parcourir rapidement les livres jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un avec le dessin de son amulette à l'intérieur. Le prenant, il alla rapidement dans la direction que le propriétaire avait prise. Sur son chemin, il passa une étagère qui attira ses yeux. Un livre en particulier se détachait des autres. Le titre était 'Sortilège Utiles et Pas Si Utiles à Lancer avec des Serpents'. Intrigué, Harry prit le livre et le parcourut. Quelques trucs à l'intérieur semblaient vraiment intéressants. Son esprit décidé, il mit le livre sous son bras, et alla vers le bureau pour payer. Le vieil homme regarda ses choix, et sourit lorsqu'il vit le livre sur les serpents. 

« Tu peux lire ça, ey ? » dit-il, et Harry le regarda, confus. 

« Oui. Pourquoi, vous ne pouvez pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » L'homme se mit à sourire. « Il est en Fourchelangue. » 

Harry fixa le livre, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Les mots semblaient être de l'anglais pour lui. 

Lorsqu'il fut pratiquement hors de l'Allée des Embrumes, ses yeux tombèrent sur une boutique d'animaux. A la place des hiboux habituels, des Croups (Gros Terrier à Queue fourchue qui est réputé pour sa grande fidélité aux sorciers et son agressivité vis-à-vis des moldus) et  des Kneazles (petit chat à la fourrure tachetée, mouchetée ou ocellée,  aux oreilles gigantesques, à la queue semblable à celle d'un lion. Il est intelligent, indépendant et agressif à l'occasion sauf lorsqu'il s'attache à un sorcier. Il est capable de détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables) que l'on trouve au Royaume des Hiboux, il y avait des créatures bien plus noires à vendre. Ce qui attira ses yeux fut l'écriteau disant 'Serpents de Qualité à l'intérieur'. Rentrant dans la boutique, il suivit le son de voix sifflantes jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre les serpents à vendre. _Et bien, si je veux faire les sortilèges dans ce livre, je vais avoir besoin d'un serpent_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il regardait les élevages. Un petit aquarium sur le côté attira son attention. Se dirigeant vers lui, il put voir deux serpents hautement colorés entourés l'un autour de l'autre. Il se retourna pour aller chercher un peu d'aide. Revenant vers l'aquarium, il dit au propriétaire qu'il désirait l'un des serpents. Regardant étrangement le jeune garçon, le propriétaire dit en ronchonnant. « Vous devez prendre les deux. Ce sont de rares et magiques serpents corail. Des gens disent qu'ils sont télépathes. Une fois qu'ils ont trouvé un compagnon, on ne peut pas les séparer longtemps ou ils mourront. Le serpent rouge, noire et jaune est la femelle, et le serpent rouge, noire et blanc est le mâle. »

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry décida de prendre les deux. _Pourquoi pas_, pensa-t-il, _des serpents télépathes pouvaient être utiles._ Lorsque le propriétaire alla chercher sa monnaie, le garçon se tourna vers l'aquarium et leur siffla à voix basse. 

* Je suis Harry, votre nouveau propriétaire. Comment vous appelez-vous ? *

La femelle leva les yeux et fixa Harry. 

* Un humain qui nous parles ? Nous sommes honorés de vous rencontrer, maître. Je suis Nirah, et mon compagnon s'appelle Simbi.*

* S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas mettre, appelez-moi simplement Harry. * répondit-il avant que le propriétaire ne revienne. Lui lançant un étrange regard, l'homme lui rendit sa monnaie. Harry mit ses deux bras dans l'aquarium, et chaque serpent s'enroula à un de ses poignets, à la grande surprise du sorcier observateur. Sans un regard, Harry sortit de la boutique et revint vers la sûreté du Chemin de Traverse. 

*~*~*

De retour à Fleury et Bott, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient terminé leur dispute, et après avoir collecté Ginny dans la section de Divination, cherchaient activement leur ami capricieux. Lorsque Harry passa la porte, il fut assaillit par deux filles frénétiques, et un meilleur ami furieux. 

« Où étais-tu ? Nous ne pouvions pas te trouver, et nous avons pensé que les Mangemorts t'avaient attrapé ! » 

Harry eut la bonne la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé. Il n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter. Sans un mot, il releva ses manches et leur montra ses poignets. Tous trois crièrent lorsqu'ils virent les deux serpents enroulés plutôt heureux. 

« Je voulais un serpent. Je me suis dit que de cette façon, j'aurai quelqu'un a qui parler durant les vacances lorsque je suis chez les Dursley. Je ne suis pas parti longtemps. J'ai du les prendre tous les deux parce qu'ils sont unis et ne peuvent pas survivre seuls. Ce sont des serpents corail magiques. »

Le visage de Hermione s'éclaira. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer son inévitable discours sur les serpents corail, Ginny cria. 

« Il est temps de rencontrer Maman. Nous ferions mieux d'y retourner. Je ne veux pas être punie pour le reste des vacances. »

Réalisant qu'ils ne voulaient pas rendre folle Mrs Weasley, ils se précipitèrent tous hors de la boutique, et foncèrent vers l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur. 

*~*~*

Alors Comme l'a dit Luna, Voici une petite liste de référence…

* Fourchelangue*

~ Télépathie ~

  « Parole »

_  Pensées _

**Maintenant les reviews… **

Grands remerciements pour les encouragements à** Pimousse Fraise, Clem, Shinia Marina, et cc Jonhson**

**Miss Lulu : On ne s'arrête pas … même si ça prendra cinquante ans à faire… le chapitre 2 et bien maintenant… le 3 à la fin de la semaine sans doute… **

**Tiffany**** : Et oui c'est moins de boulot que Les maraudeurs ^_^ et rassures toi… font pas 30 pages… même pas sûr qu'il y en ai de plus de 20 pages… les couples c'est pas maintenant ^_^**

**Era Y : You can write in English… no problem… and thanks for the Reviews… do you know it's a translation ? The link is in my bio if you want, but you still can read this ^_^**

**Lunenoire**** : Et non c'est pas booo le chantage… mais si t'a 0 review… t'as pas trop envie de continuer… non ? Ce que tu veux faire aux Dursley… je pense que tout le monde veut le faire… Ron réagit toujours mal de toute façon… **

**Lunicorne**** : Tu ne me suplieras pas ? c'est bien triste… c'est pour quoi le 'je t'en pris ?' **

**Morgane Ceridwen : Oh je pense qu'ils le vendront de façon internationale un jour, même chez les moldus, ça sera simplement peut être un peu moins impressionnant pour pas élever les soupçons… mon but n'est pas de devenir traductrice pro, et je pense que nous sommes encore loin… **

**Yoann : Ca va venir les nouvelles choses, ça commence vraiment dans le chapitre… 3… donc t'as plus trop de temps à attendre… et j'espère que tu continuera à lire…**

**Miya Black**** :  Bon bravo Ccilia… bon là elle fait son devoir de Maths… donc elle peux pas te répondre avant quelques jours… y'aura pas de Cho ^_^ je te rassure… ça risque pas… pour le reste je te dis rien de plus… **

**Gwen**** : Tout le monde en veut le plus possible… pour l'instant l'histoire se répète pas… Elle en est au chapitre 6 du tome 4 je crois… (faut aller voir sur le site… me souvient plus trop…) Je connais effectivemnt la fic 'The Dragonmasters' et elle est effectivement sublime… et bien je mets cette fic dans la liste des fics à traduire dès qu'il y aura un peu de place ^_^ **

**Venusa**** : Tu veux la suite NOW ? ça va pas trop impatiente ^_^**

**Nicolina**** : Mais les Dursley sont cons donc il ne font pas gaffe à Siri… chapitre 3, donc le suivant… ^_^… Un niveau d'anglais ça se gagne… lis, jous à des jeux en anglais… traduis… et tu verras… t'auras le même niveau que moi (achètes toi un bon dico aussi…) **


	5. 03 Livraison Express

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction

**Alors… ceci est le chapitre de Ccilia… comme je suis pas là ce week end il sort également plus tôt… z'êtes heureux ? **

------

**Chapitre 3 : Livraison express**

------

Le reste des vacances passa dans une masse floue de devoirs de dernière minute, de matchs de Quidditch et de parties d'échecs. Finalement le premier Septembre arriva. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre d'être à Poudlard. Il devait encore toujours donner au Professeur Dumbledore le rat captif. Sirius serait enfin libre et il aurait enfin une maison où aller pendant les vacances. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Chaque membre de la famille Weasley avait sa propre désorganisation habituelle. Les jumeaux avaient fait explosés des Pétards du Dr Flibuste, et avaient glissé quelques-unes de leurs nouvelles inventions sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Ron courrait de-ci de-là en terminant des empaquetages de dernière minute, exhibant une adorable queue de lémurien. Ginny avait une paire d'ailes chatoyantes, et Hermione se remettait d'un accès de furoncles. Harry, étant le bailleur de fond de l'activité des jumeaux, avait été prévenu de ce qu'il ne fallait pas manger. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir été touché et était assis sur son lit, riant alors que Ron fermait le couvercle de son coffre sur sa queue pour la deuxième fois.

Mrs Weasley n'était pas amusée. Elle était trop occupée à essayer d'organiser ces retours à l'école pour annuler les effets des aliments ensorcelés. Les voitures du Ministère étaient arrivées mais aucun des enfants n'était prêt. Hermione, étant la plus organisée, commença à annuler les sorts alors que les autres mettaient hâtivement le reste de leurs affaires ensemble. Harry courrait d'un endroit à un autre, frénétique. Alors qu'il riait de Ron, Nirah était partie et il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Simbi trouvait la situation très amusante, et refusait de lui dire où le petit serpent était allé.

Finalement, à 9h50, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry étaient dans la voiture et quittaient rapidement le Terrier pour une autre année.

*~*~*

King's Cross était aussi peuplé que d'habitude. Sorciers et Moldus confondus grouillaient de toute part, ces derniers adressant aux premiers d'étranges regards alors qu'ils transportaient leurs bagages avec un assortiment d'étranges animaux. Des hiboux dans des cages pouvaient être vu un peu partout, et un étrange balai dépassait d'une malle ventrue. Quand le groupe atteignit enfin l'entrée de la plate-forme 9 ¾ , il était déjà 10h55. Ils avaient seulement cinq minutes pour atteindre le train. Franchissant rapidement la barrière, Mrs Weasley les poussa jusqu'au train. Les jumeaux y arrivèrent les premiers et disparurent rapidement de leur vue pour trouver leur ami, Lee Jordan. Les autres s'entassèrent dans le train à l'instant où il commença à bouger et partirent chercher un compartiment vide. Trouvant le seul qui restait, à la fin du train, il se détendirent dans leurs sièges et laissèrent leurs malles dans l'allée, où ils pouvaient facilement en sortir des affaires.

Harry posa doucement la cage d'Hedwige près de la fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse voir dehors. Ouvrant sa malle, il en sortit la bouteille qui contenait Queudver. Une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête lui glissa de torturer un peu le traître. Déposant sa baguette, il agrandit la bouteille pour lui rendre sa taille d'origine et la déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, près de la cage. Le rat s'y agita alors qu'Hedwige le fixait avec appétit. Harry eut un petit sourire suffisant, avant de prendre son nouveau livre sur les amulettes et commença à lire. Avant qu'il ait atteint la partie consacrée à son amulette, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Trois silhouettes se tenaient sur le seuil, une petite et gringalet, les deux autres grands et forts, au regard inexpressif.

« Et bien, mais n'est-ce pas Potty, la Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasel (Belette, on laisse ça pour le jeu de mot…) ? Etonnant de vous voir ici. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une autre Weasel. N'as-tu pas d'amis de ton âge ? »

Ginny rougit et fixa le blondinet ennuyant.

« Je suis surprise que tu saches ce qu'est un ami, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en aies eu déjà eu un que tu n'aies pas acheté. »

Malefoy vira au rouge et se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle.

« Blessez-la. »

Avant qu'ils aient pu bouger, ils eurent quatre baguettes pointées sur eux. Se figeant, ils regardèrent Malefoy pour avoir ses instructions. Le gamin aristocratique haussa les épaules et leur fit un signe de la tête pour passer à l'action. Avant que quiconque aie pu faire quoique ce soit, Simbi quitta la manche de Harry, rapidement suivit par Nirah. Chacun d'eux leva la tête et sifflèrent à l'adresse des trois Serpentard. Malefoy pâlie. Il connaissait visiblement à quel point les serpents coraux magiques étaient venimeux. Une morsure pouvait anéantir la magie d'un sorcier et les laisser aussi dépourvu de pouvoir qu'un Cracmol. Retenant ses deux gardes du corps, il battit rapidement retraite, jetant un dernier commentaire par dessus son épaule alors qu'il partait.

« Tu penses que c'est terminé, Potter ? J'attends impatiemment de voir ce qui t'arrivera maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie de t'avoir. Ce jour peut arriver assez rapidement.

*~*~*

Après 'l'incident Malefoy', les quatre revinrent à leurs activités. Ginny et Ron étaient plongés dans une partie de bataille explosive, Hermione vérifiait son devoir d'Arithmancie et Harry se renseignait sur son amulette. Il y avait une petite illustration, surmontant un texte détaillant ses origines et son utilité. Quand il eut finit, il interrompit les autres pour leur dire ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Hé, Hermione, j'ai découvert un passage sur cette amulette que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire. Apparemment, si tu la prend et prononce un sort, ça te donne une 'grande richesse personnelle'. »

Les yeux de Ron s'animèrent à ces mots. Saisissant le livre, il parcourut ledit passage et sourit aux autres.

« Une grande richesse personnelle ! C'est génial ! Laisse-moi essayer. »

« Non, Ron, nous ne pouvons pas ! Ca peut être dangereux. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il veut dire par richesse personnelle, ça peut te faire quelque chose. »

« Oh, arrête de t'inquiéter, 'Mione. Ca ne peut pas être mal. Ca peut nous donner un tas d'or. »

« J'en doute. Ca peut tout aussi bien _te_ transformer en or, pour ce que nous en savons. Je pense que nous devrions attendre et demander au Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Je ne vois pas le mal à le faire, 'Mione. Ca ne peut pas être aussi mauvais. » l'interrompit Harry. Il voyait venir une autre fameuse dispute de Ron et Hermione, et il voulait y mettre fin dès que possible, en plus du fait qu'il était intrigué par l'amulette.

« Je pense que nous devrions essayer aussi. Ca ne peut pas être dangereux. De toute façon, tu l'as acheté pour lui, Hermione. »

Avec Ginny de leur côté, les garçons se tournèrent et attendirent l'accord d'Hermione. Ils étaient trois contre un, après tout.

« Oh, très bien », accepta-t-elle. « Mais si ça se passe mal, vous en serez responsable. »

Tous quatre quittèrent leur siège et s'assirent dans l'allée, sur leur malle. C'était la seule façon pour qu'ils puissent tous prendre le petit objet.

Harry prit l'amulette et l'enleva de son cou. La tenant devant lui, ils posèrent tous un doigt sur le métal lisse et attendirent alors qu'il regardait le sort dans le livre.

« Prêts ? »

Après avoir reçu trois signes de tête positifs, Harry lut les mots inconnus sur la page.

« Tempus Vehere. »

Dans un flash aveuglant de lumière, Hedwige et Queudver furent seuls dans le compartiment.

------

**Sailor Digital : Non, c'est vrai, les serpents c'est pas super original, mais je les aimes bien ces deux là… et la raison pour laquelle JKR n'en a pas donné à Riri, c'est sûrement parce que ça fait trop cliché… Moi je décide rien du tout quand à l'histoire… je fais que la traduire… mais je connais les couples qui vont suivre… ce qui ne me fera tout de même rien révélé… préservons le suspens … ^_^**

**Tiffany : T'as du boulot dis donc, tu veux faire toutes mes corrections aussi ? Y'en a un bon paquet… des sentiments prémonitoires… t'as un drôle de termes pour ça ^_^ Ben me semble que t'as la réponse déjà pour qui voyage… **

**Clem : le vif du sujet arrive… faut encore attendre un peu… (j'ai surtout hâte d'être dans les tomes suivant….)**

**Miya Black**** : étrange n'est ce pas … pas ma faute s'il est blond aux yeux bleu… effectivement ça me rappelle quelque chose, étrange non ? mais bon, c'est  un peu l'inverse de son apparence… **

**Lunicorne : Tsss Riri qui va dans l'allée des embrumes pour acheter des serpents, un vrai p't mage noir… **

**Lunenoire : Et viou… Ginny a des petits dons… Enfin Peter dans un bocal… que je te l'aurai torturé déjà … **

**Morgane Ceridwen : visiblement ça peut s'écrire…je sais pas comment… les serpents ça a pas de bras ^_^ … On va dire que c'est inclus dans le don … sûr que voir des serpents dans salle commune des Lions, ça ferait du remue-ménage. **

**Shinia Marina : oui ça prend du temps… mais une fois que t'es un peu plus loin dans les livres, tu t'apperçoit que y'a des indices partout… complètement dingue… c'est super bien construit… mais bon le premier tome était le début… faut se roder dessus… la suite est magnifique… c'est gentil d'attendre la traduc ^_^**


	6. 04 Si Proche et Pourtant si Loin

Chapitre 4 : Si proche et pourtant si loin

C'était comme les voyages par Portoloin. Dès que le sortilège fut prononcé, une sensation les attira dans les Ténèbres. Une sensation de flottement fut suivit par un éclair de lumière, et ils se retrouvèrent assit sur leurs malles, près du lac de Poudlard. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, essayant de découvrir ce qui venait de se produire. Ron semblait énervé, et Ginny fixait Harry. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu était recroquevillé sur sa malle, tremblant terriblement, et se parlant à voix basse. Ginny alla vers lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, il l'avait en joue, sa baguette pointée sur son cœur. A ce moment là, le duo avait attiré l'attention des deux autres. Ron regardait la scène avec un regard de choc et de trahison. Ce fut Hermione qui comprit en premier. 

« Harry, calmes toi. Tu dois sortir de là. Ce n'était pas un Portoloin. Tu Sais Qui n'est pas là, tu n'es pas en danger. »

Ron la regarda avec perplexité alors que le regard vitreux dans les yeux de son ami disparaissait lentement. D'un air penaud, il relâcha Ginny et lui envoya un regard contrit. 

« Je suis désolé, Gin. J'ai eut un Flash-back du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Je n'aime vraiment plus les Portoloins. J'ai pensé que j'avais été à nouveau envoyer auprès de Voldemort. »

« C'est bon Harry, Où sommes nous ? »

« Près du lac de Poudlard, il semblerait. » répondit Hermione, regardant le visage en colère de Ron. 

« QUOI ? Où est la Richesse Personnelle ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. La seule chose que nous avons réussi à faire est d'arriver à l'école avant tout les autres. 

« Et j'ai laissé Hedwige et Queudver dans le train. Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer dans le compartiment et le laisser sortir ! »

Ginny se dirigea vers leurs malles et prit le livre contenant le sortilège. En lisant les mots, le plissement de son front s'accentua légèrement. 

« Harry, tu ne connais pas beaucoup le latin, n'est ce pas ? »

Après avoir secoué sa tête légèrement envers le garçon, elle continua de lire la page. 

« Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas à Poudlard, nous sommes à Poudlard mais d'une différente époque. Le sortilège 'Tempus Vehere' signifie littéralement 'Voyage dans le temps'. N'est ce pas, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille acquiesça lentement et commença à paniquer. 

« Donc, nous sommes dans une époque différente ? Et nous ne savons pas quand ? Nous pouvons être n'importe où ! C'est entièrement de votre faute, je n'ai jamais voulu venir avec vous. »

« FERMES LA ! » cria Ron. « Cela ne nous mènes nulle part. Pourquoi n'allons nous pas au château pour voir ce qui se trouve dedans. Nous serons peut être capable de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à revenir dans le train. »

Le silence suivit ses mots durant quelques secondes, avant que tous les autres n'emballent leurs affaires dans leur malle, y plaçant des charmes de lévitation. Se tournant vers Hogwarts, ils traversèrent graduellement le terrain vers le château pour essayer de trouver de l'aide. 

*~*~*

Sur la route, Simbi sortit sa tête de la manche de Harry, rapidement suivit, comme toujours, par Nirah. Tous deux regardèrent leur maître, comme s'ils attendaient une explication. Lorsque rien ne vint, Simbi brisa le silence. 

* Harry, que se passe-t-il.*

* Nous n'avons pas fait un bon sortilège. Nous avons atterrit à une époque différente, mais nous ne savons pas quand. *

Les deux serpents se regardèrent, apparaissant avoir une conversation silencieuse. _Donc c'est à ça qu'ils ressemblent lorsqu'ils parlent télépathiquement_, pensa Harry, alors qu'ils se tournaient vers lui avec un hochement définitif. 

* Nous croyons être loin de notre bon temps. L'air est différente, bien trop propre *

Harry réfléchit à ses paroles avant de donner cette information aux autres. A ce moment là ils avaient atteint les portes, et étaient entrés dans le château. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils furent accueillit par quatre silhouettes. Deux males et deux femelles. Ils regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants, puis commencèrent à se parler dans un étrange langage. Hermione regarda les autres avec une étincelle dans son œil. 

« Je reconnais ça. C'est de l'Anglo-Saxon. Nous avons du beaucoup remonter le temps. Je connais un sortilège qui nous permettra de comprendre pour une courte période. » 

Sur ce, elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et murmura devant chacun d'entre eux 'Comprio Lingua'. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers les quatre adultes et se présenta. 

« Bonjours, je suis Hermione Granger. Et ce sont mes amis, Harry Potter, et Ron et Ginny Weasley. Nous sommes désolé d'arriver comme ça, mais nous avons eut un accident, et avons besoin d'aide. »

« Accident, c'est peu dire. » murmura Harry. 

Les quatre étrangers se regardèrent pendant une minute, avant que l'un des hommes s'avance. 

« Nous serions heureux de vous donner l'aide que vous demandez. Laissez moi nous présenter. Voici le Seigneur Serpentard. » dit-il, montrant le grand homme blond, avant d'indiquer les deux femmes. « Et ce sont Dame Serdaigle, et Dame Pouffsouffle. Je suis Godric Gryffondor. Bienvenue à l'école Poudlard. »

Quatre bruits sourds purent être entendu, résonnant dans le Hall d'Entrée alors que les étudiants tombèrent sur le sol, évanouis. 


	7. 05 Les Quatre de Poudlard

  


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster, sauf la traduction

**Alors je dis oups****…**** j****'****ai oublié de publier ce chapitre****…**** on ne me tue pas****…**** bon maintenant vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre avant longtemps****…**

**Chapitre 5 : Les Quatre de Poudlard**

Harry fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais les ferma rapidement quand une vive lueur les toucha. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'essayer à nouveau, en les gardant, cette fois, entrouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à la lumière. Il repéra bien vite l'origine de ladite clarté qui venait d'une grande lucarne sur sa droite. Regardant précautionneusement autour de lui, il s'aperçu qu'il était étendu sur un canapé rouge sombre. Les trois autres étaient sur des divans semblables disséminés à travers la pièce. La salle elle-même était grande et circulaire, avec plusieurs hautes fenêtres, et des étagères poussiéreuses qui s'étalaient d'un mur à l'autre. Le sol était en pierres nues mais le plafond ressemblait à la voûte de la Grande Salle. La seule différence était qu'il ne reflétait pas le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, mais plutôt un ciel nocturne. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se tourna doucement pour regarder le reste de la pièce. Il pouvait voir Ginny bouger à l'autre extrémité de la salle et savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à regarder autour d'elle également. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un bureau en chêne à l'air ancien. Le bois avait été poli à en luire, ses parois étaient décorés de lions majestueux et les pieds du bureau était sculpté en des pattes élégantes. Parchemins et livres en recouvraient le dessus, et la garde étincelante d'une épais pouvait être aperçue à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle avait une couleur d'or et incrustée de rubis. Dans le coin près du feu, se trouvait un haut perchoir sur lequel un bel oiseau rouge et or était perché. Harry réalisa soudain pourquoi la pièce lui semblait si familière. C'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Sans vraiment l'être. Il y avait de nettes différences, telles que l'étalage d'armes suspendues dans une armoire vitrée près de l'une des fenêtre, et le plafond enchanté au-dessus de lui. Alors que Harry reportait son attention sur le phénix, il remarqua quatre personnes rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, arborant des expressions inquiètes. Ils parlaient entre eux dans une langue étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rappela où il était.

_Les Fondateurs, l__'__amulette, le voyage temporel_, songea-t-il alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre le coussin du canapé. _Inutile de se demander pourquoi je ne peut pas les comprendre, le sort à dû prendre fin. _Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit sa baguette et murmura le sort de traduction. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce et vit Ginny faire la même chose. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry se leva pour la rejoindre sur son canapé. Le mouvement attira l'attention des quatre fondateurs et ils se déplacèrent pour faire face aux adolescents. Gryffondor fut le premier à briser le silence.

« J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux à présent. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer en quoi vous avez besoin d'aide, ou préférez-vous plutôt attendre que vos compagnons se soient réveillés ? »

« Je pense que nous attendrons » répondit Harry. « Ils semblent être réveillés de toute façon. »

Suffisamment assuré, Ron et Hermione fixaient la scène qui s'offrait à eux avec étonnement. Ron ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Godric Gryffondor. Hermione parcourait rapidement la pièce du regard et évaluait la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle fut la première à parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens était le hall d'entrée. »

« Nous vous avons amenés, petite. » lui annonça Helga Poufsouffle. « Vous avez perdu connaissance pour une quelconque raison, et nous avons alors pensé qu'il serait préférable de vous déposer au bureau de Godric où vous pourriez être mieux installés. »

Les quatre hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciements. Ils essaient tous de réfléchir fébrilement à ce qu'ils avaient mal fait avec l'amulette. Harry commençait à culpabiliser. Il savait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout cela était de sa faute. _Si seulement j__'__avais lu plus en détail le livre, ou au moins essayer d__'__apprendre le latin durant ces quatre dernières années. Avec tous nos sorts en latin, et tous les problèmes que j__'__ai eus, ça aurait été utile._ Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque le grand homme à l'air grincheux s'éclaircit la gorge. _Serpentard, bien sûr,_ pensa-t-il avec un rire nerveux. L'homme lui adressa un regard contrarié.

« Aussi amusant que se regarder les uns les autres puisse être, je suggère que nous essayions de résoudre ce problème pour que vous puissiez reprendre votre chemin. »

_On croirait entendre Rogue_, songea Harry.

« Oh, allez, Salazar, Ils viennent juste d'arriver. De toute façon, j'ai le pressentiment qu'ils sont loin de chez eux et qu'ils ne seront pas en mesure d'y retourner de sitôt. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis, Helga ? Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir fait. N'importe comment, comment pouvons-nous savoir s'ils ne sont pas une menace ? Ils peuvent être des espions ou des mages noirs déterminés à nous anéantir. »

Harry renifla à ce ce commentaire. _Salazar Serpentard, l__'__ancêtre de Lord Voldemort, accusant le Survivant d__'__être un mage noir. Les choses pouvaient-elles être plus étranges ?_

Pendant ce temps, les quatre Fondateurs avaient commencé à se disputer furieusement. Ginny se tourna vers Harry et ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent sur le canapé et se rapprochèrent pour avoir une calme discussion de leur côté.

« Ils vont vouloir savoir qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons. Je propose que nous leur disions ce qui s'est passé avec l'amulette, et de quelle année nous venons. Nous ne pouvons pas leur en dire plus au risque de changer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le futur. Pendant que nous serons ici, nous devrons être extrêmement prudents. Nous risquons de changer le futur de diverses manières, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir quelles pourraient être les conséquences. La moindre décision peut _considérablement_ modifier le cours du temps, et même empêcher des évènements essentiels qui devraient se passer dans le futur. De plus, nous savons que les choses peuvent être empirées. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que cela arrive. »

« D'accord, 'Mione, nous prenons ton idée. Pouvons-nous leur parler de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ils doivent pouvoir nous enseigner quelques sorts et trucs qui pourraient nous aider lorsque nous rentrerons. »

« Ron, c'est génial ! Ils ont certainement des sorts anciens qui pourraient servir et qui ont été oubliés au cour de ces mille dernières années. »

« Calme-toi, 'Mione. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions mentionner que Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard. Nous ne voulons pas se le mettre à dos en lui disant que nous voulons tuer son héritier. Je ne pense pas non plus que nous devrions leur dire que je suis un fourchelang,. Ca pourrait entraîner des questions gênantes. »

« Ne dis pas son nom ! »

« Gin, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à toi ici pour avoir dit son nom. Il ne peut même pas le faire chez nous. »

« Ok, Harry. J'essayerai de le dire si tu insistes. Mais seulement si Ron et Hermione le font aussi. Et je suis d'accord, nous ne devrions pas leur dire son identité. »

Entre temps, les fondateurs avaient achevé leur conversations et attendaient patiemment que les élèves terminent. Serpentard semblait fâché, mais les trois autres souriaient. Gryffondor rompit le silence.

« Bien qui pourrai nous dire d'où vous venez ? »

Ginny, Ron et Hermione regardèrent tous Harry. Il poussa un long soupir douloureux et commença à raconter l'histoire de l'amulette. Il donna un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé à leur époque, détaillant comment il avait espéré sauvé le monde magique d'un dangereux mage noir. Gryffondor le regarda avec fierté quand il appris dans quelle Maison était Harry. Serdaigle semblait pensive à l'énoncé de son combat en cours. Poufsouffle paraissait étonnée et inquiète, dans une attitude très maternelle. Alors que Serpentard était assis et les fixaient avec une expression moqueuse. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas impressionné par le récit. Finalement Harry termina ce qu'il avait à dire. Les fondateurs connaissaient les principaux détails, sans leur en donner plus qui pourrait modifier le temps.

« Et bien, c'est toute une histoire, Harry. Savez-vous comment regagner votre époque ? »

« Je suis désolé, Lord Gryffondor, mais nous aurons besoin de temps pour ça. »

« Et bien il est assez naturel , mes chers, que vous puissiez rester ici et poursuivre votre formation pendant que vous y travaillerez. »

Harry commençait à apprécier Lady Poufsouffle. Elle lui rappelait quelque peu Mrs. Weasley, mais sans son caractère. Elle avait une attitude maternelle, et il pouvait voir pourquoi sa Maison était connue pour sa gentillesse et sa loyauté. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Ginny fut celle qui fit remarquer l'évidence.

« Nous avons un problème avec ça. A notre époque la plupart des sorts pratiqués aujourd'hui ont été oubliés. Nous ne saurons pas où commencer. »

Serdaigle, qui avait surtout gardé le silence jusqu'alors, suggéra une solution qui conviendrait à tous.

« Nous pourrions échanger nos connaissances. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Lady Serdaigle. » demanda Hermione, une lueur alléchée dans les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais manqué l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose.

« Et bien, il me semble que nous pouvons apprendre beaucoup les uns des autres. Nous avons une opportunité unique. Avec nous, vous pouvez profiter de l'ensemble de notre savoir en sorts, potions et langues que vous ne pouvez plus trouver à votre époque. Ca peut prendre du temps avant que vous ne trouviez comment rentrer chez vous, de sorte que tant que vous serez ici, nous vous apprendrons des choses utiles que vous pourrez utiliser pour vaincre votre mage noir. Des choses comme devenir animagus, utiliser des armes, combatte et devenir invisible pourraient vous servir. Vous pouvez aussi apprendre la magie sans baguette. J'ai remarqué que vous utilisez vos baguettes pour les sorts les plus rudimentaires. Je suppose que l'art de la magie sans baguette a été perdu ? »

Elle attendit une réponse affirmative avant de continuer.

« En échange, nous pourrions profiter de vos connaissances en sort qui n'ont pas encore été inventé ? Vous pouvez aussi nous permettre d'en apprendre plus sur la vie à Poudlard d'ici mille ans. Ca pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre école dans le futur. Grâce à vous, Harry et Hermione, nous pourrons aussi voir comment les Moldus ont évolué durant un millénaire. »

« Lady Serdaigle, » demanda Ron. « Comment pouvons nous échanger nos connaissances ? Je ne connais pas de sort qui le permette. »

« Ca doit avoir été oublié avec le temps. C'est compliqué, mais si nous le faisons ensemble, nous pouvons prendre les connaissances en même temps et ainsi économiser notre énergie. Asseyons-nous en cercle et je peux commencer. »

Ils firent ce qu'elle demandait, bien que Serpentard semblait sur le point de protester. Un regard d'avertissement de Gryffondor l'interrompit bientôt. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, alternant adulte/adolescent et garçon/fille, Serdaigle entama une mélopée longue et complexe. Alors qu'elle parlait, les élèves pouvaient sentir une étrange pression se former dans leur esprit. Alors que le chant atteignait son point culminant, les énergies magiques tourbillonnèrent autour du cercle et la pression se changea en une douleur aiguë._ Pas pire que celles provoquées par ma cicatrice_, pensa Harry. Aux derniers mots de la mélopée, la pression disparue. D'étranges connaissances jaillir dans leur esprit. Ils avaient tous partagés leur savoir, signifiant non seulement que les adolescents avaient acquis le savoir des fondateurs, mais les avait aussi partagés entre eux. Le vaste savoir d'Hermione en sort et potions étaient partagés, Ron et Ginny surent soudain tout sur les Moldus, et Harry appris aux autres ce à quoi ça ressemblait de repousser des Détraqueurs avec un Patronus. Leurs connaissances étaient partagés, mais pas leurs souvenirs, de sorte que ce qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer aux autres restait personnel. Dès que l'afflux prit fin, Rowena Serdaigle ramena tout le monde au moment présent.

« Je propose que nous descendions au banquet. Les élèves devraient bientôt arriver, et nous devons être là pour les accueillir et accomplir la cérémonie de répartition.

« En parlant de répartition, j'aimerai être à nouveau répartit. »

Trois paires d'yeux fixèrent Harry avec étonnement. Il baissa les yeux d'un air penaud avant d'expliquer sa logique.

« Il semblerait que nous serons ici pour un moment. Si nous parvenons à faire à nouveau fonctionner l'amulette, rien ne dit que nous serons renvoyés à notre époque. Nous pouvons nous retrouver ailleurs. Dans ce cas, je suggère que, pour chaque nouvel endroit où nous irons, nous devrions essayer une Maison différente. Cela nous donnerai une plus grande diversité de points de vue qui pourraient nous sauver la vie dans le futur. Je n'en voit pas le problème. »

« Tu es fou, Harry ! Je reste à Gryffondor. Peut importe ton opinion. Je ne pourrai jamais me lier à quelqu'un dans une autre Maison, pas assez pour rester ici durant un long moment. Vous trois pouvez échanger si vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas y prendre part. »

« Fait comme tu veux, Ron. 'Mione, Ginny, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Je joue le jeu. »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

« Je dois dire que c'est une décision très mature, tous les trois, » commenta Gryffondor. « De nouvelles perspectives peuvent vous donner un plus grand aperçu de vos ennemis. Je propose que nous demandions au chapeau de tous vous placer dans une Maison différente, cependant. Ca vous donnerait une plus grande possibilité de connaître différents types de personnes de notre culture avant votre départ. »

Sur ce, il enleva le Choixpeau Magique de l'étagère, lui murmura quelque chose durant une minute et le posa sur la tête de Harry. Après quelques délibération, il déstabilisa Harry en annonçant « SERDAIGLE ». Repensant à sa répartition en première année, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise Serpentard. Hermione eut un aussi grand choc lorsque le chapeau annonça « SERPENTARD. » Ron paru horrifié à cette perspective. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione puisse être une Serpentard.

Ces deux choix faits, Ginny fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Elle semblait assez contente de ce chois et fut un peu surprise lorsque Helga s'approcha d'elle et la gratifia d'une étreinte maternelle.

« Je propose que nous allions au festin maintenant. » suggéra-t-elle. « Vous seriez aimable de venir au bureau de Godric demain, après le dîner, et nous aviserons les horaires et les lieux pour des leçons supplémentaires. »

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et le groupe partit pour le Festin de Bienvenue. _Ca va être une année intéressante_, songea Harry alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, _une très intéressante année, même._


	8. Interlude

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Frizzy, sauf la traduction 

Alors là… je sais que je vais me faire trucider… mais c'est promis dès que j'ai le chapitre de Ccilia je le met… parce que celui là, il est super court… priez tous pour que Ccilia le fasse vite 

Interlude – Ce que le Choixpeau a dit

Tout devint sombre lorsque le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête. Même s'il avait grandit durant les quatre dernières années, le chapeau tombait toujours jusqu'à son coup. Après quelques secondes, une voix familière parla. 

_Et bien, et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un voyageur du temps ? Et bien, que dois je faire de toi, alors ? J'ai entendu que je n'étais pas autorisé à te placer à Gryffondor, même si cela te convient bien. Pouffsouffle causerait beaucoup de douleur en ce moment, à cause de ce qui s'est produit dans ton récent passé. Non, je ne pense pas que tu serais bien là bas. Je vois que lors de ta première répartition, tu as faillit être un Serpentard. Quatre années ont eut une grande impacte sur toi Harry Potter. Je ne pense plus que Serpentard te convienne. Ton envie de te prouver a pratiquement disparue ! C'est intéressant. Tu veux simplement être normal, et tu n'as aucune envie de te démarquer grâce à tes réussites. Tu as un bon esprit, je vois. Je suppose que cela sera un bon endroit où te placer. Tu feras de bonne chose à _

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Harry retira le chapeau de sa tête, et pensa à ce qu'il avait dit. _Ne conviens plus à serpentard, c'est un soulagement_, pensa-t-il alors que le chapeau fut placé sur la tête de Hermione. 

*~*~*

Hermione fut un petit peu inquiète lorsque le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête. Serdaigle avait déjà été donné à Harry, et elle savait que cette maison lui aurait mieux convenu qu'une autre maison, en dehors de Gryffondor. Une petite voix interrompit son inquiétude. 

_Et bien, et bien, un autre. Un esprit brillant tu as, ma petite, mais aussi beaucoup de courage. Gryffondor n'est pas une option pour toi cependant, et Serdaigle ne l'est pas non plus. Tu serais accepté à Pouffsouffle, puisque tu possèdes un grand sens de loyauté, et tu as la volonté pour travailler dur. Cependant, tu es aussi très ambitieuse dans ta poursuite de connaissance, et tu conviendrais donc mieux à _

« SERPENTARD ! » 

Hermione retira le chapeau lentement, et regarda Ron. Ses oreilles devinrent rouge alors qu'il avait un regard d'incrédulité sur son visage. Hermione n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir survivre parmi les Serpentard. Elle était après tout, une sorcière née de parents moldus. Mais, elle devait simplement continuer avec ça, et se jura de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation. 

------

Petite note de Ccilia : Et oui, cette fois, c'est moi qui me charge des RAR… Sûrement que Leena y mettra son grain de sel… (**sans blague)**

**Marie-Jo** : Ah bah, ça, je crois bien que, à leur place, j'aurai réagie de la même façon… A mon avis, ils devaient s'attendre à tout sauf à se remonter le temps de plusieurs siècles et se retrouver face aux fondateurs de l'école… (**non c'est vrai… z'aurait plutôt pensé ce retrouvé en fasse de tonton Voldie…) ** 

**Clem** : Hum, c'est une impression ou, même mal réveillée tu as un esprit très "semeur de trouble"… ? Toujours à adorer les bagarres et les disputes ^^ Et ben, ça fait que dix minutes que tu es debout et tu es déjà sur l'ordi ? (**tu dois pas me connaître, c'est moins de 10 minutes tous les matins chez moi… faut dire qu'il est à deux metres de mon lit…) **Personnellement, j'me ferai jeter par mes parents, à ta place ^^

**Misslulu** : Ben, que veux-tu…, ils sont peut-être résistants à ce qu'ils subissent chez eux mais là (**plus rien ne surprend à ce niveau là)**, c'était sûrement de trop… Ils ne devaient vraiment pas s'attendre à se retrouver à l'époque des Fondateurs de leur école, sois près de plusieurs siècles auparavant ^^ (**qu'est ce que cela change 5 siècles ou dix siècle ? Sont plus à un près …)** Mais c'est vrai qu'on aurai pû les penser moins "émotifs" que ça ^^ Franchement, Harry tiens tête à Voldemort et il tombe dans les pommes en face de quatre sorciers (**coucou je suis mort depuis 1000 ans… surprise !)**, pas n'importe lesquels je l'admet, mais qui n'ont rien fait de particulier ^^

**Pimousse Fraise** : La suite arrive…à son rythme… En fait, je pense que ma partie de traduction sera celle que vous devrez le plus attendre ^^ (**attendre, faut le dire vite… si tu m'envois pas le 7 de suite, je vais venir te botter les fesses…et je serai pas la seule…)** J'suis pas une spécialiste de la traduction et l'anglais a tendance à vite m'énerver ^^ (**tu vas vite devenir une spécialiste… même de force…)**

**Miya Black** : Ben ouais, c l'époque des Fondateurs…faut bien commencer par le commencement, non ? (**l'œuf ou la poule ?) **Enfin, visiblement, ils sont pas prêts de rentrer à leur époque avant un bon moment ^^ (**Trois tomes…)**

**Tiffany** : Dix ans ? Je dirai plutôt plus de dix siècles moi… en fait, près d'un millénaire ^^ M'enfin, je suppose que c'était ce que tu voulais dire ^^ (**ffnet aime pas les gros chiffres…)** Ben, je crois que la situation a de quoi les déstabiliser…c'est dur de garder son calme dans ce genre de cas…bien que ça ne me soit jamais arrivé pour l'instant ^^ (**et ça risque pas d'arriver de si tôt )**

**Morgane Ceridwen** : Grande fan des traductions de Leena on dirait ^^ (**Vraiment ? J'aurai pas cru ^_^)**

**Lunenoire** : Ben oui, ils sont tombés dans les pommes… lol, tu es bien la première à voir ça du point de vue des fondateurs ^^ Mais c'est vrai que ça a de quoi être inattendu ^^ Ils font, quand même, pas si peur que ça, Godric, Helga, Rowena et Salazar (bon, pas sûre pour lui, m'enfin) **(Sûr, sont pas encore tombé en poussière… mais ils sont peut être super moche…)**

**Double face** : C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de fics sur les fondateurs (m'enfin j'admet que ça fait près d'un an que je n'ai plus eu le temps de fouiller à fond dans les fics). Quant au choix de traduction, tout le mérite reviens à Leena… c'est elle qui choisi et qui m'a demandé si je voulais participer à la traduction ^^ (**Tout de suite… on va m'accuser après ^_^ Je décline toute responsabilité si elle meurt sous le travail… Et bien sûr que je choisit les traduc… vais pas faire de grosse dob que j'aime pas …)**

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Je ferai en sorte de faire ma part de traduction le plus vite possible, mais dans la limite de mon temps libre… Je ne sais pas comment Leena fait pour gérer toutes ses traductions et la fac… (**je sais pas moi même, quoi que je vais emporter Dragon Fugueur à la fac pour le sortir mercredi…sinon je le ferai jamais…)**

**Shinia Marina** : Faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt courts ces chapitres ^^ **(Celui là c'est le plus court de la fic…Quatre tomes réuni…)**

**Cc Johnson** : On continue, on continue ^^


	9. 06 Présentation et un Festin

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster ------ **Chapitre Six : Présentations et un Festin**

------

Alors que le groupe marchait en direction de la Grande Salle, Hermione pensa soudain à quelque chose.

« Lord Gryffondor, qu'allez-vous dire aux élèves à notre sujet ? »

« Je leur dirais que vous suiviez des cours par correspondance jusqu'à présent, et que vous deviez venir à Poudlard cette année pour passer vos BUSEs. Mais pour que ça fonctionne, vous allez tous devoir être en cinquième année, même toi, Virginia. Le partage des connaissances devrait suffire à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller avec les cours de cinquième année. Même lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous, le savoir considérable de Hermione concernant les sorts de votre époque devrait tout à fait te permettre de poursuivre ta formation à partir de la cinquième année. »

A cet instant, le groupe avait atteint la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. Les élèves furent priés d'attendre ici l'arrivée des autres étudiants. Ils entreraient dans la salle lorsque Gryffondor les aurait annoncé, avant la Répartition. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, des éclats de voix se firent plus bruyants alors que les élèves entraient. Les quatre pouvaient entendre Serdaigle leur demander de s'asseoir et de garder le silence alors que Gryffondor préparait son discours. A travers la porte, ils pouvaient entendre les propos du fondateur alors qu'il s'adressait à l'école.

« Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant la Répartition, je voudrais vous présenter quatre nouveaux étudiants. Ils ont suivis des cours par correspondance et seront placés en cinquième année. Ils ont déjà été répartis, et lorsque j'appellerai leur nom, ils entreront pour se joindre à leur nouvelle Maison. Tout d'abord, nous avons Ronald Weasley pour Gryffondor ! »

*~*~*

****PDV de Ron****

_Oh Seigneur, je dois y aller. Je me demande s'il y aura des gens sympas dans mon année. Je l'espère sincèrement. Je ne peux pas croire que les autres m'aient abandonné comme ça ! Je comprend pourquoi ils voulaient faire ça, mais on ne me prendra pas dans une quelconque autre Maison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que 'Mione soit une Serpentard ! Elle est trop gentille ! Elle ne tiendra pas une semaine, les Serpentard détestent les sorciers issus de familles Moldues. Ils seront particulièrement hargneux avec la présence du Serpent Meneur lui-même. Oh, et bien, elle pourra s'asseoir avec nous durant les cours._

A l'instant où la réflexion mentale de Ron était presque achevée, il avait atteint la table de Gryffondor. Regardant les élèves intrigués, il vit un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge lui faire signe et désigner le siège à ses côtés.

_Ca ne peut pas faire de mal,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait place et tendait la main au garçon. Il était assez grand, comme Ron, et avait de longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse, et des yeux bleus saisissants. Il sourit à Ron alors qu'il lui serrait la main et se présenta.

« Salut, tu es Ronald, c'est ça ? »

« Ron suffira. » Le rouquin observait son nouveau condisciple avec curiosité. Il ressemblait vaguement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La réponse lui arriva bientôt quand le garçon lui dit son nom.

« Je suis désolé, laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Ardwick de Minsy-Porpington. Je suis aussi en cinquième année. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Tu n'aurais pas un proche nommé Nicholas, non ? »

« Non, désolé. Tu dois penser à quelqu'un d'autre. »

_Bien sûr, il doit être l'ancêtre de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Au moins, j'aurais quelque chose d'intéressant à dire à Nick quand je rentrerai. Ca pourrait être amusant, et il semble assez sympa._

Tous deux commencèrent à discuter avec animation à propos de diverses choses, de la maison d'Ardwick en France, à la grande famille de Ron. A la fin du dîner, ils étaient bons amis et Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser :_ Il faudra que je le présente aux autres._

*~*~*

****PDV de Ginny****

« Ensuite, nous avons Virginia Weasley pour Poufsouffle ! »

_C'est étrange d'aller à la table de Poufsouffle. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée. Au moins, à Gryffondor, j'aurai eu Ron pour me tenir compagnie. Il semble être à l'aise là-bas. Hé, ce garçon avec qui il discute me semble vaguement familier, mais c'est impossible. Je peux difficilement connaître quelqu'un ici, à moins que j'aie vu un portrait de lui quelque part. Hum, les Poufsouffle paraissent assez amicaux. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si terrible._

Les Poufsouffle paraissaient peut-être amicaux, mais, lorsqu'elle s'assit à l'extrémité libre de la table, ils lui adressèrent jute de timides sourires avant de se détourner pour regarder la Répartition. Ginny plongea dans ses réflexions, cherchant à voir comment les trois autres se débrouillaient. Ron allait bien, Hermione semblait se débrouiller par elle-même, mais Harry paraissait avoir un regard figé alors qu'une Serdaigle à l'air snob bavardait avec lui. _Elle me fait penser à Parvati et Lavande_, songea-t-elle. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsqu'un garçon aux courts cheveux blond roux se laissa tomber sur un siège près d'elle. Lui adressant un sourire éclatant, il lui tendit la main, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle la prenne prudemment.

« Salut, je suis Samuel Peeves, mais tout le monde m'appelle simplement Peeves, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis en première année, je viens juste d'être répartit. Alors, tu es nouvelle également ? C'est super ! Pouvons-nous être amis ? Tu pourrais m'aider ! Je suis le seul Poufsouffle de première année, et alors que la plupart des filles semblent aimer les commérages, tu parais plus normal. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pour être honnête, Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Il semblait certainement sympathique et enthousiasme, mais elle essayait encore d'assimiler son nom. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle en venait à la conclusion qu'il était en fait l'esprit frappeur de son époque, ou du moins une version plus jeune du fantôme. Contrairement au garçon avec qui discutait Ron, qui paraissait juste être un proche de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, le première année à l'air facétieux était définitivement la même personne que l'abominable perturbateur de Poudlard. _ Il paraît assez innocent à cet âge_, songea-t-elle en lui serrant doucement la main et en engageant la conversation.

*~*~*

****PDV d'Hermione****

« Troisièmement, nous avons Hermione Granger de Serpentard ! »

La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle fut à quel point les étudiants semblaient être peu nombreux. Les tables des Maisons n'étaient pas aussi grandes que celles de son époque. _Plus de gens doivent encore suivre des cours à domicile. C'est la première école sorcière, peut-être que beaucoup de personnes n'en ont tout simplement pas confiance. Rappelles-toi, à cette époque, la population mondiale est considérablement peu nombreuse, de sorte que ça pourrait expliquer une partie de cette différence._

L'esprit toujours organisé d'Hermione persista sur le plus petit nombre d'étudiants alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de Serpentard. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ils ne paraissaient pas aussi mauvais que les Serpentard de son époque. _Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'amasser tous les préjugés que mes Serpentard ont. A l'époque du fondateur, qui semble encore être un mage blanc, il n'a pas encore montré ses vraies couleurs. _Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une voix hautaine. Elle jeta un regard à un grand garçon blond qui affichait un sourire moqueur. _Comme Malefoy_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il répétait ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je te parlais, femme ! Tu dois répondre lorsqu'un homme t'adresse la parole ! Comme je le disais, je suis Horatio d'Escargot, un membre de l'aristocratie normande, et la plus importe personnalité de la Maison de Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de la famille Granger. Viens-tu d'un autre pays ? »

« Non, je viens d'une famille Moldue. » _Inutile de garder ça secret. Si je prétends être une sang pur, je finirai par me trahir._

« QUOI ! Une immonde Sang-de-Bourbe dans la Maison de Serpentard ? C'est un scandale ! Va-t'en, femme. Je ne veux pas que tu t'assoies près de moi ! »

Hermione se leva avec mauvaise humeur et se déplaça un peu plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui lui aurait laisser à penser qu'il pouvait lui marcher dessus. Elle s'était seulement déplacée pour ne pas être près de quelqu'un qui semblait même pire que Malefoy. Assise près d'un groupe de quatrième année, une fille aux cheveux châtains prit la parole.

« Ne _l_'écoute pas. Il pense que, parce qu'il vient de France, et qu'il est très riche, il vaut mieux que tous les autres. Ne le prend pas comme une attaque personnelle. Il a une opinion vraiment limitée sur toutes les femmes et ceux issus de famille Moldues. Rappelles-toi simplement que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça. »

Hermione sourit à la fille. _Au moins, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer durant les 1000 années à venir pour rendre les Serpentard aussi mauvais._

*~*~*

****PDV d'Harry****

« Finalement, nous avons Harry Potter de la Maison de Serdaigle ! »

Harry s'avança vers la table des Serdaigle et s'assit près d'une fille élancée qui ressemblait remarquablement à Lady Serdaigle. Elle affichait un regard hautain, comme si elle était mieux que tout le monde.

« Je suis Lady Gallatea Serdaigle, fille unique de Lady Rowena Serdaigle. Bienvenu à la Maison de Serdaigle, Harry Potter. Je suis la préfète des cinquième années, et plus tard, je devrais te donner une liste des règles de Poudlard, ainsi que les règlements individuels propres à la Maison de Serdaigle. »

« Euh… Merci. »

« En effet. Alors, d'où viens-tu ? Parles-moi de toi. Tu sembles être un bon spécimen. Es-tu fiancé ? »

« Pas autant que je sache… »

« Ah, et bien, peut-être que nous pourrions arranger les choses. Ma mère voudrait me voir mariée cet été. J'aurai seize ans en Octobre, tu vois. Elle voudrait que j'ai un héritier dès que je serais diplômée. Une puissante lignée telle que la notre ne peut pas être autorisée à s'éteindre. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça avec embarras. Il n'avait pas pensé aux aspects du mariage de la société Anglo-saxonne. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit à quel point les héritiers étaient importants dans les familles de sang-pur. Il ne voulait certainement pas déjà se marier, de sorte que des fiançailles n'étaient pas une bonne idée, spécialement quand il rentrerait à son époque. Elle n'était pas si mal, supposa-t-il, mais elle semblait un peut égocentrique. Comme une pâle version de Malefoy, mais sans les préjugés. _Je devrais être capable de survivre à Serdaigle pour un moment, je suppose. Tant que je ne deviens pas une autre Hermione, ça sera bien_. Gallatea lui parlait encore, donc il revint à ce qu'elle disait et commença à se servir au festin.

*~*~*

A la fin du banquet, les préfets se levèrent et menèrent leurs condisciples à leur salle commune. Les fondateurs firent un signe de tête aux quatre voyageurs temporels, les rappelant qu'ils devaient se rendre à une réunion. Ils acquiescèrent tous en réponse avant de suivre leur Maison vers leur nouveau foyer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord un peu plus tôt pour se retrouver près de la gargouille gardant le bureau de Gryffondor une fois qu'ils auraient repéré où se trouvait leur salle commune, et quel était le mot de passe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les quatre étudiants se retrouvèrent dans le couloir menant au bureau.  Hermione fut la première à se faire entendre.

« Serpentard n'est pas aussi terrible qu'à notre époque. Il y a un garçon qu'il nous faudra tenir à l'œil, Horatio d'Escargot, mais les autres semblent corrects. Horatio semble pire que Malefoy. Il est un aristocrate normand, et pense qu'il est meilleur que le reste d'entre nous. »

« Et bien Serdaigle semble être bien également. Cette fille, Gallatea, semble m'avoir pris en affection. Elle est un peu snobinarde, et veut m'épouser. »

« QUOI ! Harry, mon pote, tu ne peux pas te marier ! C'est juste… mauvais, sur _tant_ de points. »

« Je sais, Ron, et je ne vais pas l'épouser ! Elle n'est pas de mauvaise compagnie, et c'est la fille de Lady Serdaigle, de sorte que tu aurais été bien mieux pour elle. Maintenant, pouvons-nous changer de sujet ? Ginny, comment est Poufsouffle ? »

« Ca va, mais je n'aurai imaginé qui y est en première année, et mon nouvel ami. »

« Qui ? » demandèrent en chœur trois voix.

« Peeves. »

« QUOI !! Peeves, comme l'esprit frappeur Peeves ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, Ron. Il est si _adorable_ et innocent comme un première année. Nous aurons plein de sujets de chantage quand nous rentrerons. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mon nouvel ami de Gryffondor s'appelle Ardwick de Minsy-Porpington. Je pense qu'il est l'un des ancêtres de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Je vous le présenterai demain, nous aurons cours ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir cours ensemble. »

« Si, Hermione. Comme il y a si peu d'élèves, les quatre Maisons ont cours en même temps. Nous serons tous dans la même classe de cinquième année. Comme il y a plus de temps sur l'emploi du temps, nous n'avons pas d'options.  Tous les cours sont obligatoires, ce qui veut dire que tu devras faire Divination ! »

« En es-tu sûr, Harry ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Gallatea m'en a parlé durant le banquet. »

« Et Ardwick m'a dit la même chose. »

A cet instant, les quatre se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille. Avant qu'ils aient pu commencer à essayer de deviner le mot de passe, elle s'ouvrit devant eux, révélant la silhouette intimidante de Salazar Serpentard. Il haussa un sourcil dans une attitude semblable à Rogue, avant de se détourner silencieusement les mener jusqu'au bureau. Une fois arrivés, ils prirent place sur l'un des canapés, alors que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle terminaient la conversation qu'elles avaient. Quand ils furent tous assis, Gryffondor s'adressa aux élèves qui lui faisaient face.

« Comme nous somme jeudi, vous aurez votre premier jour de cours demain. Je propose que vous profitiez de ce temps pour vous adapter à votre nouvelle situation. Dès ce week-end, je vous recommanderais aussi de commencer des recherches à la bibliothèque pour voir si vous pouvez trouver comment retourner chez vous. Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quelque chose, nous vous donnerons des cours tous les soirs durant trois heures, de sept à dix heures. Le lundi, vous étudierez le combat à l'épée avec moi, le mardi vous apprendrez les transformations Animagus avec Lady Poufsouffle. Le mercredi, vous vous initierez aux arts martiaux et au combat au corps à corps avec Lord Serpentard. Le jeudi vous étudierez l'art de l'invisibilité avec Lady Serdaigle. Le vendredi ce sera le tir à l'arc avec Lady Poufsouffle. Le samedi sera consacré à la pratique du duel avec moi. Le dimanche sera voué à la magie sans baguette avec Lady Serdaigle. Maintenant, ne vous préoccupez pas de vous rappelez de tout ça, ça figurera sur votre emploi du temps demain matin. A présent, je pense que vous allez avoir une très longue nuit, donc vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous aurez une dure journée demain. »

Sur ce, les étudiants souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux fondateurs et quittèrent le bureau. Se séparant au hall d'entrée, ils se souhaitèrent de beaux rêves et gagnèrent leur nouvelle maison.


	10. 07 Le Premier Jour de Cours

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster, sauf la traduction 

_Honte sur moi… j'ai toujours pas le temps de répondre à des reviews… et pi… j'ai pas le courage…suis trop malade…_

_Voici mon p't chapitre … donc bonne lecture (Leena)_

------

Chapitre 7 : Le premier jour de cours 

------

L'aube du jour fut très tôt et éclairée, et les quatre voyageur du temps se réveillèrent, se sentant frais. Ils firent leur routine matinale habituelle, pensant à chaque instant combien la situation était étrange. A huit heures, ils quittèrent leurs maisons et se rencontrèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée. Hermione fut la première à parler. 

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien installé ? Serpentard est bizarre, c'est étrange de vivre dans un cachot, sans lumière pour réveiller le matin. »

« Hufflepuff est bien, au moins, nous avons de la lumière, puisque c'est dans une tour. J'ai du partager le dortoir avec deux filles de notre année, mais elles ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose. Peeves est chanceux, il a un dortoir complet pour lui tout seul. »

Ils avaient finalement atteint les portes de la grande Salle. Rapidement, ils se séparèrent, se dirigeant vers les tables de leurs maisons respectives. A la table Gryffindor, Ardwick attendait Ron. Dès qu'il s'assit, le cinquième année lui posa des questions sur ses amis. »

« Alors Ron, quand est ce que tu vas m'introduire à nos amis ? »

« Demain, j'espère. Nous avons besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches, est ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr, cela sera bien. Qu'est ce que vous avez besoin de chercher ? »

« Je te le dirais lorsque nous y serons, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. »

« Très bien, j'attends avec impatience cette réunion. Est-ce que ta sœur a le même âge que toi ? »

« Non, elle est plus jeune d'une année, mais elle en sait suffisamment pour être dans la même année que nous. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est fiancée ? »

« QUOI ? »

Vers la table des Serpentard, Hermione s'assit. Horatio avait fait taire avec efficacité la plupart de la maison, et les avait retourner contre elle. Seul sa compagne de dortoir, Christabel, voulait avoir quelque chose avec elle. C'était une fille timide qui n'avait aucun ami Serpentard. Elle passait habituellement son temps avec la nouvelle amie de Harry, Gallatea. Hermione fut heureuse lorsqu'elle vint déjeuner et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. 

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à la bibliothèque demain pour rencontrer mes amis ? »

Christabel la regarda une minute avant de hocher lentement de la tête, et d'entamer une conversation sur la Botanique. 

De l'autre côté de la salle, Harry avait été pris en charge par Gallatea. Dès qu'elle s'assit, elle se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota. « Je sais. » Harry la regarda avec surprise. 

« Sais quoi. »

« D'où tu viens. Ma mère me l'a dit la nuit dernière. J'aimerais vous aider dans votre recherche. Puis je venir à la bibliothèque demain et rencontrer tes amis ? »

« Bien sûr, je pense qu'il y a également d'autres étudiants qui viendront. Cela dépend de qui les autres invitent. 

« Je serai là alors. » Elle sourit et commença à distribuer les nouveaux emplois du temps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et grogna. 

« Deux heures de Potions en premier cours, suivit de Métamorphose, et de deux heures de Divination après le déjeuner. Est-ce que cette journée pourrait être pire ? »

*~*~*

Les Potions étaient dispensées dans le même cachot que Snape utilisait. Toutes les quatre maisons tenaient dans la pièce, mais la plupart des gens ne s'asseyaient pas avec des personnes de leur maison. Harry et Gallatea s'assirent au dernier rang avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Christabel. Ardwick s'assit sur la rangée de devant avec d'autres amis à lui. Le groupe discuta de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que Salazar Serpentard se précipite à l'intérieur. Se plaçant devant toute la classe, il se tourna vers les étudiants et les fixa, les uns après les autres. _Wow, il est exactement comme Snape_, pensa Harry alors que le regard se plaçait sur lui. 

* Quel est son problème ? * demanda Simbi à voix basse sous la manche de Harry. 

* Est-ce qu'il a eut du citron pour le petit déjeuner, Harry ? * ajouta Nirah. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu. Malheureusement, Serpentard remarqua son manque d'attention. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle, Mr Potter ? »

_Yep, définitivement comme Snape_, pensa-t-il avant de secouer sa tête vers le Maître de Potions énervé. Serpentard le regarda une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers le reste de la classe. 

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la Potion Ministrare. Cette potion a des effets similaires au sortilège de l'Imperius, cela ne dure simplement pas aussi longtemps. Elle est aussi plus facile à combattre. Ceux qui n'ont pas complété la potion correctement seront pendus par leurs pouces dans les cachots pour une heure ce soir. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

Il fut répondu par des hochements de tête, alors qu'ils rassemblaient rapidement les ingrédients que  le professeur avait écrits au tableau. Alors qu'il faisait sa potion, Harry regarda autour de lui, afin de déterminer si les autres étudiants se débrouillaient bien en potions. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi que Neville, il aimerait le savoir, pour pouvoir l'éviter comme partenaire dans le futur. Sa potion alla bien jusqu'à ce qu'il faillit ajouter trop de queues de perce oreille. La nouvelle connaissance dans sa tête ne lui permettait normalement pas de faire des erreurs, mais il était plutôt distrait en ce moment. Il fut seulement sauvé par des sifflements furieux de Simbi et Nirah, qui avaient gardé un œil sur ce qu'il faisait. 

A la fin du cours, seul deux personnes n'avaient pas fait correctement leurs potions. Il semblait que Ardwick était le Neville Longbottom de cette année. A la grande satisfaction de Hermione, Horation d'Escargot fut l'autre étudiant à s'être trompé. Il envoya un grand sourire à son directeur de maison, qui disparu très rapidement lorsqu'il fut informé qu'il aurait une détention sans préalable, peu importe combien sa famille était importante. Les quatre adolescents sourirent en entendant ça, souhaitant que cela puisse arriver à Malfoy de temps en temps. 

*~*~*

La Métamorphose fut le premier problème pour les voyageurs du temps. Le cours était donné par Dame Serdaigle, qui semblait être un professeur très patient. La plupart des élèves s'assirent par deux, Harry avec Gallatea, Hermione avec Christabel, Ron avec Ardwick, et Ginny avec une des autres Hufflepuff de son dortoir. Après un moment, Ardwick, Gallatea et Christabel remarquèrent que leurs amis n'écrivaient pas dans le même langage que le reste d'entre eux. Gallatea, sachant qu'ils venaient du futur, laissa tomber lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils écrivaient dans leur langue. Mais elle fut quand même curieuse. Quelques mots semblaient similaire à sa langue, alors qu'elle pouvait voir d'en d'autre une influence française. Il semblait également y avoir une disparition complète de runes dans leurs alphabets. Etant une Serdaigle, et ayant donc en conséquence une soif de savoir, elle jura qu'elle demanderait à Harry de lui enseigner avant qu'il ne parte. 

Hermione et Ron avait des partenaires moins compréhensifs. Ardwick fixait la page de Ron avec surprise, alors que Christabel regardait les mots avec confusion. Tous deux se penchèrent vers leurs amis et leur dit qu'ils expliqueraient lorsqu'ils se réuniraient à la bibliothèque le jour suivant. 

Le problème suivant arriva lorsque le cours pratique commença. Les autres étudiants essayaient de faire la métamorphose sans baguette. Les quatre adolescents n'avaient pas encore commencé leur cours de magie sans baguette, et ils ne savaient donc pas par où commencer. On les regarda étrangement lorsqu'ils sortirent leurs baguettes pour les utiliser pour la métamorphose. Les autres étudiants ne purent comprendre pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'utiliser des baguettes pour un travail aussi 'simple'. Horatio passait du bon temps, leur donnant des regards condescendants. 

« Je vois que les étudiants ont une magie faible. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient besoin de baguette pour ça ! Ils doivent tous être de faibles Sang de Bourbe. 

Avant que Ron ne puisse se jeter sur le garçon souriant, Dame Ravenclaw immobilisa totalement le Serpentard. 

« Pour cela, Monsieur d'Escargot, vous obtenez une détention avec moi demain soir. Je crois que c'est votre seconde aujourd'hui. »

_Visiblement, à cette époque, cela ne dérange pas les professeurs de donner de dures punitions_, pensa Harry alors que son corps fut libéré. 

*~*~*

Le déjeuner fut très bruyant, puisque les étudiants parlaient de leurs nouvelles leçons avec avidité. A la table des Pouffsouffle, Peeves disait avec animation à Ginny qu'il avait apprit à faire léviter des choses. Ginny était amusée par l'enthousiasme du petit garçon pour ses cours. Il était très loin du Poltergeist irritant qu'il serait dans le futur. 

A la fin du déjeuner, le groupe se dirigea dans la haute tour de Divination. Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny redoutaient ça. Ils avaient des visions d'une autre super punaise d'imposteur. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la pièce, ils furent très surpris de ne voir aucun signe de parfum ou d'encens. Le sol était couvert de coussins, et il n'y avait aucune table. Le groupe s'installa sur le sol et ils attendirent que le professeur arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, Helga Pouffsouffle passa par la trappe, et s'assit en face de la classe avec un sourire. De son poignet, Harry put entendre un petit sifflement. 

* Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Nirah ? * siffla-t-il à voix basse. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un remarque qu'il était Fourchelangue. 

* C'est une véritable Voyante. *

* Tu en es sûr ? * demanda-t-il avec surprise. 

* Oui, et Simbi confirme. *

Harry regarda le petit professeur avec un peu plus de respect. Les véritables Voyants étaient très rare. A ce moment là, elle commença le cours. 

« Maintenant mes chéris, durant ses premiers cours, nous allons revoir les runes, les cartes de tarot, les tasses, et les boules de cristal. Nous commencerons avec ces dernières. Maintenant, prenez chacun une boule, et regardez si vous voyez quelque chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne pouvez pas, cela ne marche pas pour tout le monde. »

Le groupe se rassit et fixa les boules pendant un moment. Quelques uns devinrent un peu frustré, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'un brouillard blanc. Soudainement, Ginny poussa un petit cri et se tourna vers les autres. Leur parlant en anglais pour que personne d'autre ne les comprenne, elle leur dit ce qu'elle avait vu. 

« Serpentard prépare quelque chose. J'ai vu un combat dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry était là, ainsi que Gryffindor. Cela ne se passait pas bien. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose, Gin. » demanda Ron, également en anglais. « Comme 'Mione le dit toujours, La Divination est la branche la plus imprécise de la magie. »

Cela lui fit gagner quelques regards amusés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils commencèrent à rire avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par Gallatea. 

« Si vous avez fini, est ce que cela vous dérangerait de nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Désolé, 'Tea, nous ne pouvons pas te le dire, cela pourrait changer l'histoire. » lui dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse. 

Le reste de la classe regarda le groupe avec confusion et suspicion. Horatio avait sa grimace habituelle en place. Pouffsouffle leur donna un long regard pénétrant avant de libérer la classe sans leur donner de devoir. Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune de Serdaigle,  Harry pensa à quelque chose qu'il voulait demander à ses amis serpents. 

* Simbi, Nirah, est ce que vous pouvez dire lorsque quelqu'un est Voyant ? *

* Oui nous le pouvons, Harry. *

* Est-ce que Ginny est une Voyante ? *

Les deux serpents eurent une discussion silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, avant que Simbi se tourne vers son propriétaire. 

* Oui, elle l'est. *


	11. 08 Un passage à la Bibliothèque

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster, sauf la traduction**

**------**

**Chapitre huit – Un passage à la bibliothèque**

**------**

Le samedi matin, à onze heures, les quatre voyageurs temporels, ainsi qu'Ardwick, Gallatea et Christabel, étaient assis à une table, dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque. La plupart des autres étudiants de Poudlard étaient soit encore au lit soit faisaient les devoirs qu'on leur avait donné la veille. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny les avaient tous fait la veille au soir, leurs nouvelles connaissances leur permettant de les finir rapidement sans avoir besoin de rechercher quoique ce soit. Gallatea, aussi, avait fait ses devoirs, mais elle était une Serdaigle et aimait travailler. Elle était aussi redoutable qu'Hermione.

Le groupe était assis autour de la table depuis quelques minutes, en silence. Personne ne savait par où commencer, et aucun d'eux ne savait comment les autres réagiraient à ce qu'ils allaient dire. Alors que le silence devenant gênant, Ardwick rompit la tension.

« Alors, il y a-t-il une raison à nous avoir fait venir ici, ou est-ce que nous allons juste nous fixer les uns les autres toute la journée ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Celui de Harry semblait dire 'J'ai raconté l'histoire la dernière fois, c'est au tour de quelqu'un d'autre.'. Ron répliqua par une expression résignée. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il regarda les visages attentif de leurs nouveaux amis.

« Hum…et bien, il n'y a pas de manière facile de dire ça. Vous devrez, cependant, tous garder ça secret, autrement nous ne pouvons vous en parler. »

« Nous ne dirons rien. » assura Christabel.

« Bon, et bien, nous, hum… »

« Dis-le, Ron. »

« Désolé, 'Mione. Ardwick, Chris, 'Tea, nous venons du futur. »

Le silence s'ensuivit. Ardick regarda, bouche bée, Ron avant d'éclater de rire. Christabel les fixa avec incrédulité avant de s'évanouir. Gallatea était calme et attendait simplement qu'il continue. Elle était déjà au courant, par sa mère, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas monter les réactions extrêmes que les autres avaient eu. Une fois que Christabel fut réveillée et qu'Ardwick eut cessé de rire, les élèves désappointés racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé. Ils expliquèrent que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient écrit en Anglais en Métamorphose, et avaient réalisé le sort avec leurs baguettes. A la fin, même Gallatea gardait un silence stupéfait. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils venaient du futur, mais pas avec autant de détail que ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Christabel pris la parole.

« Donc, c'est pour ça que vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos recherches ? Vous devez vous renseigner sur l'amulette ? »

« Oui, j'ai un livre qui en parle et dans lequel j'ai trouvé le sort, mais je n'avait pas fini de le lire. Après, il on n'y trouve pas d'explication, nous devrons chercher ici, à la bibliothèque. »

Prenant son livre, Harry l'ouvrit à la bonne page et lu à haute voix le passage. Ils n'apprirent pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau, de sorte qu'ils se dispersèrent dans différents secteurs de la bibliothèque à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile.

*~*~*

A l'heure du dîner, le lendemain, ils restaient en échec. Ils envisageaient de partir pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, ayant complètement manquer le déjeuner quand un cri triomphal s'éleva d'un coin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Après plus profonde inspection, Ardwick fut retrouvé assis à une table, un gros livre ouvert devant lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. »

Repoussant le livre, Hermione le prit et regarda l'illustration sur la page. Demandant l'amulette à Harry, elle compara les deux et constata qu'elles se ressemblaient. Parcourant rapidement le texte, elle pâlie et se tourna vers les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ? » demanda Ron à l'adresse de la fille qui tremblait à présent.

Harry arracha le livre de sa faible prise et lu à voix haute le court passage :

« L'Amulette du Temps est réputée pour avoir été crée par le fondateur de la Magie moderne, le grand sorcier Merlin. Sa fonction est d'enrichir la vie de quiconque l'utiliserai… »

« D'où, la 'grande richesse personnelle'. » marmonna Ron.

« … en les transportant à une autre époque. Le premier bond est habituellement le plus considérable. Par la suite, chaque saut rapproche les voyageurs de leur propre temps. L'Amulette du Temps conduit généralement les voyageurs dans trois ou quatre époques différentes avant de les ramener à leur point de départ. L'Amulette peut seulement être utilisée une fois par an, et doit être activée à la même date que, et cela dans les heures qui suivent, le premier saut. Si elle est employée à une autre date, ou si l'amulette n'est pas activée dans la période impartie de deux heures à cette date, l'amulette cesse de fonctionner et tous les voyageurs devront rester à l'époque actuelle pour l'éternité. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire, Ron, que nous pouvons seulement utiliser l'amulette le premier septembre, entre 12h30 et 14h30. Si nous manquons ce créneau, nous serons coincés ici pour toujours. »


	12. 09 Première semaine d'entraînement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster sauf la traduction… 

Bon alors… p't problème de publication de la part de Dod… elle vous a balancé simplement le chapitre suivant au lieu de celui là… donc le voilà… 

Dod : je ne fais que mettre ce que j'avais, pas de ma faute si un mail est parti se balader au lieu de venir me voir

------

Chapitre 9 : La Première semaine d'entraînement 

------

Le soleil du lundi se leva en brillant et tôt pour les étudiants de Poudlard. A travers tout le château, les adolescents grognaient, protestant, alors que leurs alarmes se déclenchaient, indiquant le commencement de leur première semaine complète de cours. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient été debout tard la nuit dernière, essayant de trouver un moyen d'activer l'amulette plus tôt afin de rentrer rapidement à la maison. Ils furent tous découragés lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'avait pas plus d'informations sur le sujet. Hermione avait trouvé que l'Amulette ne pouvait être activé qu'une fois par an, et qu'ils devaient encore au moins visiter deux autres périodes, cela leur prendrait au moins trois ans avant qu'ils ne puissent à nouveau revoir leur familles. Lorsque cela arrivera, avec l'exception de Ginny, ils seraient tous plus âgés que les Jumeaux Weasley. C'était une pensée très perturbatrice. Harry était le seul à ne pas être ennuyé de ne pas revoir sa famille. Au moment où ils reviendraient, il serait suffisamment vieux pour vivre par lui-même, et il n'aurait pas à retourner chez les Dursley. Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait tout de même, il constata que Sirius et Hagrid lui manqueraient. Ils ne le reconnaîtront probablement pas au moment où ils reviendront. 

A huit heures, ils furent tous les quatre rassemblés dans le Hall d'Entrée, et s'apprêtaient à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, lorsque les Fondateurs les arrêtèrent. Ils voulaient savoir comment la recherche s'était passé, et combien de temps ils allaient rester. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les nouvelles, Serpentard fut désappointé, mais les autres pensaient tous que cela serait pour le mieux. S'ils avaient une année entière, ils seraient capables d'acquérir plus d'anciennes habiletés. Lorsque le sujet fut soulevé, Gryffondor fut celui qui annonça les nouvelles au groupe. 

« Si vous allez avoir de l'entraînement physique, vous avez besoin de commencer. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que vous fassiez trois tours du lac. Une fois votre entraînement commencé, je veux que vous pratiquiez ce que vous avez appris au déjeuner. Les cours sur chaque sujet ne sont qu'une fois par semaine, même si cela dure une année entière, cela ne sera pas suffisant. Vous allez devoir vous entraîner aussi souvent que possible. Pendant les vacances, j'aimerais que vous passiez plusieurs heures par jour à améliorer vos habiletés. Il en est de même pour les week-ends. Maintenant, je vous suggère de commencer à courir ! »

Avec des grognements de protestations, les adolescents commencèrent leur course matinale.

*~*~*

Leur premier cours de la journée fut Histoire de la Magie, enseigné par une curieuse petite créature avec de longues oreilles et des verrues. Harry mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que c'était en fait un gobelin. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout d'abord, puisqu'il semblait être d'une race différente de ceux qui travaillaient à la branche de Gringotts située sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il découvrit rapidement pourquoi lorsque Gallatea se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille. 

« C'est le Professeur Narnook. C'est un gobelin d'Egypte, différent de ceux d'Angleterre que tu as probablement vu auparavant. Il est vraiment ennuyeux. Il ne semble pas nous dire grand-chose en dehors des détails compliqués des différentes rébellions des gobelins, où il a sûrement participé. »

« Ca ressemble à notre Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. C'est le seul Professeur fantôme, et son cours est normalement considéré comme une bonne période pour faire la sieste. Il ne le remarque jamais. »

« Et bien, certaines choses ne changent pas. C'est pareil ici. Même si je passe habituellement ce temps-là pour faire mes devoirs. »

« Ce que fait également 'Mione, elle semble penser que ce n'est pas prudent de perdre du temps. Hey, Qu'est-ce que Ginny compte faire ? »

Harry regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise en face de lui. Elle écrivait silencieusement sur un grand livre à couverture de cuir. Les pages semblaient être vide, mais elles furent rapidement emplies de sa minuscule écriture. Intrigué, Harry la tapota sur son épaule. Elle prit un moment pour finir son paragraphe avant de se retourner. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gin ? »

« Oh ça. » murmura la fille, allant vers une nuance intéressante de rouge. « J'écris un livre à propos de nos voyages. Je veux un compte rendu précis de ça lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison. Lorsque nous visiterons différentes périodes, je les ajouterai. Je veux détailler tous petits détails, car tant d'informations pourraient être perdues. Je crois que Hermione travaille sur son propre livre. Elle compte écrire une série de livres de sortilèges avec toutes les connaissances inconnues que nous aurons acquises. Je pense qu'elle essaye de convaincre Ron d'en faire un en Potions, mais la dernière fois qu'elle lui en a parler, il a décliné l'offre. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que cela tombe entre les mains du Professeur Rogue. »

« Je prends les potions alors. C'est une bonne idée, et vous ne pouvez pas tout faire toutes les deux. Je pense que vous avez déjà le plus à faire, si vous vous documentez sur tout. Enfin bon, il y a eut aussi beaucoup de potions et de sortilèges perdus. Est-ce que tu penses que nous les aurons fini avant que nous partions ? »

« Et bien, je ne le terminerai pas, puisque c'est un projet en cours. Vous devriez réussir. Je lui dirai plus tard que tu es d'accord pour le faire. Elle aime le travail scolaire, mais je doute qu'elle ait le temps pour tout faire. »

Alors que la fin du cours approchait, Harry commença à réfléchir au projet qu'il venait d'accepter. Maintenant qu'il avait la connaissance et la compréhension, et malgré le professeur, il découvrait qu'il commençait à aimer les Potions. Il avait une compréhension pour l'art qu'il n'avait jamais eue durant ses quatre premières années à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, _Je me demande ce que Rogue va penser lorsque nous reviendrons. _


	13. 10 Epées et Fleurets

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster, sauf la traduction

Chapitre traduit par Ccilia

**_Chapitre dix – Epées et Fleurets_**

Ce soir là, à sept heures, les quatre adolescents se tenaient devant la Gargouille, se disputant quant à ce que pouvait être le mot de passe.

« Et bien, ça ne peut pas être des sucreries, Dumbledore est le seul qui pense à utiliser ces termes. »

« Même si c'était le cas, nous ne savons pas quel genre de confiseries ils ont à cette époque. »

« Ils peuvent avoir les même que nous. »

« J'en doute, Ron. »

« Quel genre de choses Gryffondor aime-t-il ? »

« Comment sommes-_nous_ supposés le savoir ? »

« Ben, tu as probablement lu assez de livres sur le sujet, 'Mione. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y _a_ des livres répertoriant les mots de passe du bureau de Godric Gryffondor, Ron, pas même dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

« Inutile d'être sarcastique. »

« Je pense que tu le mérites. »

« Oh, tais-toi. »

« Je ne me tairai pas, Ron Weasley ! »

Ginny fut la première à remarquer la silhouette amusée qui se tenait à la porte à présent ouverte. Elle commença à glousser, alors que Harry le remarquait à son tour. Les trois ne bougeaient pas et observaient Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils s'insultaient mutuellement. Finalement, la colère d'Hermione retomba lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec l'objet de la dispute. Rougissant considérablement, elle commença à balbutier des excuses. Avant qu'elle ait pu arriver à quoique ce soit, Gryffondor leva la main pour la réduire au silence.

« C'est bon, Hermione. Votre dispute était intéressante à écouter. Maintenant, si vous me suivez, je vous mènerai à la salle d'entraînement. » 

*~*~*

Gryffondor leur fit parcourir plusieurs volées d'escaliers en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Cela faisait un moment que Harry, Hermione et Ginny n'avaient eu une quelconque raison de se rendre dans cette partie du château. Franchissant l'entrée de la salle commune, le fondateur les conduisit en haut d'une volée de marches secrètes qui les mena à une massive porte en bois.

« Ca sera votre salle d'entraînement. Le mot de passe est "amulette" et j'espère que vous vous en souviendrez. Vous serez dans cette salle pour tous vos cours supplémentaires et serez libre de vous en servir chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de vous entraîner. »

Les quatre adolescents restèrent bouche bée à la vue de ce qui s'offrit à eux lorsque la porte fut ouverte. La salle était vaste et circulaire, avec des fenêtres tout autour qui laissaient entrer la lumière nocturne. Le sol était recouvert au centre par d'épaisses nattes de paille pour l'entraînement. Sur les extrémités, s'étalait un somptueux tapis rouge ponctué de lions d'or pelucheux. Des bureaux et des chaises étaient disséminés tout autour, et les murs étaient couverts d'étagères.

« Vous voulez dire que nous sommes libres d'utiliser cette pièce ? » demanda Hermione avec étonnement, esquissant un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reçut un acquiescement en réponse.

« Je suggère que vous veniez avec moi et que vous choisissez des armes. Vous devrez vous procurez la votre quand vous irez à Pré-au-Lard un peu plus tard dans l'année, mais, pour l'instant, vous pouvez en choisir une de l'armurerie. »

Il les mena jusqu'à une petite porte sur un côté. Là, se trouvait une autre pièce où des armes s'étalaient de mur en mur. Il y avait des épées de toutes sortes, conçues pour différents types de combats. Un mur était dédié à des arcs de différentes longueurs et différents genres avec des carquois pleins de flèches. Un coin contenait plusieurs types de couteaux et autres lames. Les quatre voyageurs temporels le fixèrent, choqués, alors que Gryffondor s'approchait d'un coffre d'épées et de fleurets et leurs demandait d'en choisir chacun un. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous choisi, ils regagnèrent la pièce principale et s'installèrent sur la natte centrale. Gryffondor se plaça devant eux et tendit son épée, laquelle Harry identifia comme étant l'épée qu'il avait sortit du Choixpeau magique dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« Maintenant, il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous amuser avec ces épées. Elles sont très aiguisées, donc je ne veux pas voir de blessures graves. Prêts ? »

Recevant des signes de tête d'acquiescement, le fondateur leur montra une série de mouvements d'attaque et de défense élémentaires. Les quatre semblèrent les maîtriser assez rapidement, et, bientôt, ils progressèrent jusqu'à un faux duel, employant les mouvements qu'ils venaient juste d'apprendre. Harry et Ron passèrent en premier.

« Maintenant, je veux que Harry et Ron restent ici, au milieu. Hermione, Virginia, pouvez-vous sortir du tapis s'il vous plaît ? Bien, allez-y, mais essayez de ne pas vous blesser mutuellement. »

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent et commencèrent le duel. Cela dura près de cinq minutes, et leurs mouvements étaient un peu malhabiles, mais ils étaient meilleurs à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Ron eut bientôt l'avantage et il était évident que le rouquin avait un talent pour le combat à l'épée. _Au moins, il a quelque chose de quoi il peut être fière, il ne peut plus être aussi jaloux à présent, _pensa Harry alors que Ron faisait tomber l'épée de sa main. S'inclinant l'un et l'autre à nouveau, Ron laissa échapper un cri de triomphe et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

Après, vinrent Hermione et Ginny. Leur duel dura un peu plus longtemps, aucune d'elles n'ayant parfaitement maîtrisé les mouvements, et toutes deux avaient à peu près le même niveau. Finalement, au bout de quinze minutes, les deux filles abaissèrent leurs épées et proclamèrent un match nul. Il était évident qu'elles étaient fatiguées, n'ayant pas encore l'endurance pour tenir un long duel.

Gryffondor accorda ensuite un répit au groupe avant d'appeler Ron et Hermione pour un duel. C'était vraiment joué d'avance. Hermione était encore épuisée de son duel avec Ginny, de sorte que Ron la désarma en quelques minutes. Le dernier duel commença peu après, avec Harry prenant bientôt l'avantage et parvenant à faire tomber en arrière Ginny sur le sol. Il garda la pointe de son épée contre sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut jeté son épée au sol, en signe de défaite. Souriant à la fille mécontente, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, seulement pour se retrouver attiré au-dessus d'elle. Rougissant considérablement, tous deux se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent de l'autre, quittant un Ron et une Hermione moqueurs.

Une fois que les quatre eurent retrouvé leur calme, Gryffondor annonça la fin de l'entraînement, leur rappelant de courir le matin et de s'entraîner sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à l'heure du prochain déjeuner. Les adolescents acquiescèrent tous avec lassitude et regagnèrent leur dortoir pour un repos bien mérité.


	14. 11 L'art Animagus

------

**Chapitre 11 : L'art Animagus**

------

Lors de la matinée du mardi, on pouvait voir les quatre adolescents durant leur jogging matinal. Tous étaient épuisés lorsqu'ils eurent complétés leurs taches, mais leurs temps s'étaient légèrement améliorés. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs propres tables. Alors que Harry s'asseyait, Gallatea se détourna de sa conversation avec une autre de ses amis pour l'accueillir. 

« Bonjour Harry, comment fut ton jogging ? »

« C'était mieux que hier. Les autres semblent être spécialement épuisés. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis habitué à fuir mon cousin, et qu'en conséquence je suis plus rapide. Nous devons simplement attendre pour voir. »

« Fuir ton cousin ? »

« Longue histoire, tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Donc, est-ce que tu as hâte d'être à ce soir ? »

Harry la regarda étrangement. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant pour l'entraînement supplémentaire ? Personne d'autre n'était supposé savoir ça. Si toute l'école savait qu'ils recevaient un  traitement spécial, il y aurait beaucoup de parents en colère. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais pour ce soir ? » lui murmura Harry. Comprenant, Gallatea abaissa également sa voix. 

« Les leçons d'Animagus avec Lady Poufsouffle. Je suis au courant de ça parce que j'y serai également. Ma mère a pensé que cela serait une habileté utile. Je pense que vous pourrez avoir la permission d'amener Ardwick et Chris si vous voulez. »

Harry la fixa, tout en silence, avant d'acquiescer, montrant son accord. 

*~*~* 

Un peu plus tard, durant le premier cours de Botanique de l'année, le groupe fut pour la première fois confronté à Horatio D'Escargot. Il s'était plutôt assagit ses derniers jours, mais  grâce à l'inattention de Poufsouffle, il considéra ça comme une bonne chance pour frapper. Se tournant dans son siège, il fixa Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient assises derrière lui. 

« Donc, je vois que les Sangs de Bourbe sont faibles en ce qui concerne la magie. Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai oublié votre petit show en Métamorphose, mais peu importe ce que dit Ravenclaw, je ne vais pas laisser tomber le sujet. Un jour, le monde sera balayé des merdes, et ce jour là, je regarderai. » 

Hermione et Ginny ne firent que le fixer. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à sa menace. 

« Vraiment ? C'est bien. »

Horatio tourna ses yeux enragés vers la jeune sorcière et leva sa main. Mais Hermione fut trop rapide. Avant qu'il ne puisse murmurer un sortilège, elle avait sorti sa baguette et lui avait jeter le sort impedimenta. Les deux filles regardèrent avec satisfaction alors qu'il se débattait pour essayer de bouger. Après quelques minutes, le sortilège fut levé et le garçon en colère se retourna vers le devant, murmurant sa revanche. 

*~*~*

Dans la soirée à sept heures, les quatre voyageurs dans le temps se rencontrèrent à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor avec Gallatea, Ardwick et Christabel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dame Poufsouffle apparut et le groupe alla dans la salle. Poufsouffle sourit aux étudiants et commença à expliquer ce qui allait se passer. 

« Très bien, tout le monde. Nous allons tout d'abord commencer à expliquer la théorie sur la transformation animagus. Vous devez d'abord avoir couvert la théorie avant d'essayer la transformation. C'est de la magie très compliquée et beaucoup de choses peuvent mal se passer. Une fois que nous aurons couvert ça, ce qui devrait nous prendre jusqu'à neuf heures, vous déciderez tous si vous voulez continuer ou non. Si vous ne croyez pas être capable de réussir, je vous suggère d'abandonner avant que les leçons pratiques ne commencent. Après les notes, vous allez jeter un charme, un à la fois, pour qu'il nous dise quel animal vous allez devenir. Après ça, vous allez passez quelques semaines à faire des recherches sur vos animaux. Il est impossible de devenir la bête si vous ne la comprenez pas. Compris ? »

Sept acquiescements fut sa réponse. 

« Bien. Maintenant prenez un siège, et nous commencerons avec vos notes. »

*~*~*

Deux heures plus tard, Dame Poufsouffle leur dit d'arrêter de prendre des notes. Alors que les adolescents détendaient leurs mains crisper, la fondatrice bougea sa main, et un cercle d'oreillers apparut au centre de la pièce. Elle appela ses élèves et leur demanda de s'asseoir en cercle sur le sol. Une fois qu'ils furent assit, elle commença à parler. 

« Maintenant, si vous voulez partir, c'est le moment de le faire. C'est votre dernière chance pour vous retirer. »

Personne ne bougea. Ils regardèrent simplement la sorcière plus âgée et attendirent plus d'instructions. Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça et continua. 

« Bien, je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de continuer. Dix points pour chacun de vous. Maintenant, vous devez fermer vos yeux et vous concentrer. Puis répétez ces mots, un à la fois, en commençant par Harry. Maintenant, dis _Video Animagus_. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, et commença à se concentrer. Après quelques instants, il murmura les mots du sortilège. 

« Video Animagus. »

Lorsque les autres occupants de la pièce se mirent à crier, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour voir une magnifique bête marcher dans le centre du cercle. De plus prêt, il put voir que c'était un félin blanc. Un très grand félin blanc. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un léopard des neiges, Harry. » lui dit Hermione. 

Le groupe sursauta, et Ginny poussa un petit cri, alors que le léopard des neiges déploya soudainement des ailes blanches invisibles. Elles atteignaient pratiquement la taille du cercle et brillait de la même façon que des crins blancs de licorne. 

« Wow. » fut tout ce que Ron put dire. 

« Je pense que c'est un bon résumé. » dit Ardwick. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je pensais que nous savions déjà ça Harry, c'est un léopard des neiges. » 

« Avec des ailes ??? »

« Il semblerait. »

Poufsouffle choisit ce moment-ci pour parler.

« Et bien, c'est une forme des plus impressive, Harry. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler d'un léopard des neiges ailé auparavant. Maintenant, je souhaiterai continuer. L'image s'effacera dans un moment. Ardwick, je crois que c'est ton tour. »

Ardwick ferma ses yeux, comme l'avait fait Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande forme grise apparut dans la pièce.

« Un éléphant ? »

« Il semblerait, 'Tea. »

« Nous allons devoir faire attention pour ne pas nous faire marcher dessus accidentellement. »

« Uhuh. »

« Je crois que c'est le tour de Hermione. Bon travail Ardwick. Maintenant, Hermione, fais ce que les autres ont fait. »

Hermione ferma ses yeux et murmura le sortilège. Les ouvrant, elle fut surprise de voir une grande chouette blanche assise au milieu du sol. 

« Une chouette, que c'est approprié. »

« Fermes-là, Ron. C'est ton tour maintenant, donc tu ne devrais peut être pas rire. »

« Je ne riais pas, 'Mione. »

« Fais-le tout simplement. »

Quelques moments plus tard, l'image d'un grand cheval noir apparut au centre du sol. Une minute plus tard, le groupe regardait en l'air, l'animal avait complètement disparu. 

« Qu'est ce que.. »

« Je crois que c'est un thestral. Ils peuvent devenir invisible. » dit Gallatea. 

« Mais les thestrals sont de mauvaises créatures ! Elles apportent la malchance ! »

« Ce sont seulement des contes de fées Ron. Si tu avais lu 'Les Animaux Fantastiques et Où les trouver' tu saurais ça. »

« Fermes-là Gin. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il regardait le cheval maintenant visible. « Il ne semble pas si mauvais. En quelques sortes magnifique… »

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Gallatea se mit ensuite à dire le sortilège. Une petite forme apparut sur le sol avant de secouer ses ailes, et se mit à voler pour s'asseoir sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle reconnue un faucon pèlerin. Souriant, elle se retourna, et attendit que Ginny prononce le sortilège. Après quelques essais ratés dus à un manque de concentration, un autre oiseau apparut. Ron éclata de rire lorsqu'il le vit. Une fois qu'il se reprit le contrôle de lui même, il dit : 

« Un pélican ? Ta forme animagus est un pélican ? Heeheehee. »

Devenant rouge, Ginny sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son frère. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec un pélican ? Ce n'est pas différent de la chouette de 'Mione et du faucon de 'Tea. »

« Je suis désolé, Gin, cela semble si drôle. »

La sorcière aux cheveux roux croisa ses bras, et se tourna vers la dernière personne de la pièce, attendant qu'elle dise le sortilège. Lorsqu'elle vit la petite créature qui apparut, elle ne se sentit pas si mal. Après tout, un pélican n'était pas plus mauvais qu'un chat. Christabel semblait heureuse, donc elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Et heureusement, personne d'autre n'en fit. Poufsouffle semblait plutôt contente, et elle fit un sourire à ses étudiants. 

« Très bien tout le monde. Cela sera tout pour ce soir. La semaine prochaine, je voudrais que vous ameniez des livres sur vos animaux pour commencer la recherche. Maintenant, au lit, vous avez eut une nuit plutôt… intéressante. »

Sur ce, les sept étudiants sortirent de la pièce, allant au lit. Cette nuit, les sept adolescents rêvèrent de leurs animaux, et de toutes les aventures qu'ils auraient dans leurs nouvelles formes.


	15. 12 Leçon de combat

**Chapitre 12 – Une leçon de combat **

Le deuxième cours du mercredi était à propos d'un sujet qu'ils appréhendaient tous les quatre. La Magie Noire. C'était surtout Ron qui avait de la difficulté à se convaincre d'étudier la Magie Noire. 

'Elle est seulement utilisée par les Mangemorts,' s'était-il plaint durant leur petit déjeuner. Le fait qu'ils possédaient déjà toutes ces connaissances dans leur tête ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit. 

Harry était le seul à attendre ce cours avec impatience. Il avait lu son livre pour Fourchelangs qui provenait de l'allée des embrumes et avait même testé quelques-uns des sortilèges en se servant de Simbi et Nirah. Pas contre, la plupart des sorts étaient considérés comme étant noirs et il ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose de trop dangereux sans une bonne connaissance du sujet. Il savait que les notions étaient déjà ancrées dans son cerveau, tout comme pour les autres, mais il savait qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise après quelques leçons. 

Le cours débuta lorsque Serpentard entra en coup de vent par la porte, laissant lourdement tomber ses livres sur son bureau. Se retournant vers sa classe, il regarda avec dédain quiconque n'était pas de sa maison. 

'Aujourd'hui, nous parlerons des sortilèges de douleur. Nous poursuivrons sur ce sujet pendant toute l'année, puisqu'il comprend une grande partie de la Magie Noire. M. Weasley, pourquoi froncez-vous les sourcils à cela ? Est-ce que la matière vous déplait d'une manière ou d'une autre ?' 

Ron scruta le fondateur avant de répliquer d'un ton hautain. 

'Je crois seulement que nous ne devrions pas étudier la Magie Noire.' 

'Et pourquoi pas M. Weasley ? Quelles raisons allez-vous utiliser afin de condamner la branche la plus puissante de la magie ?' s'enquit Serpentard, agacé.

'Et bien, la Magie Noire est mal, en plus d'être seulement utilisée par les sorciers Noirs,' fut la réponse d'un Ron en confiance. Harry put immédiatement s'apercevoir par l'expression de Serpentard que sa réplique était _réellement_ mauvaise. Il avait presque pitié de son ami. Presque.

'Vraiment M. Weasley ? Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. La Magie Noire en elle-même n'est pas mal. Ce sont seulement des sortilèges contenant plus de puissance que ceux de Magie Blanche. Vous les décrivez comme étant mal, mais classeriez-vous un simple Wingardium Leviosa comme étant mal ?'

'Oh, bien sûr que non monsieur.' 

'En effet. Et pourquoi pas ?' 

'Parce que ça ne peut pas faire de mal à personne,' vint la réplique un peu plus boiteuse de Ron.

'Alors comprenons-nous bien M. Weasley. Un Wingardium Leviosa n'est pas dangereux car c'est un sortilège de Magie Blanche. C'est bien ce que vous tentez de me dire ?' 

À ce moment, Ron perdait de l'assurance à chaque seconde. Par contre, il ne parvenait pas réellement à comprendre où voulait en venir Serpentard. Harry, Ginny et Hermione – d'un autre côté – pouvaient le voir. Ils observèrent leur ami tandis que celui-ci hochait la tête avec hésitation. Le professeur resta immobile pendant un instant, puis fusilla du regard le Gryffondor maintenant extrêmement nerveux. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, puis commença à expliquer. 

'M. Weasley, écoutez bien cela. Vous vous trouvez en compagnie d'une personne qui vous ennuie ou vous insulte. Vous vous mettez en colère et, pour vous vengez, sortez votre baguette et conjurer un sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa. Votre fureur s'amplifie et vous faites léviter cette personne jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis retirer l'enchantement. L'individu se dirige tout droit vers la mort. Vous être devenu un meurtrier et avez tué quelqu'un d'une façon horrible et douloureuse, lorsqu'un simple sortilège de la mort aurait été plus rapide et moins souffrant. Dans ce cas, est-ce que le sort de lévitation, que vous avez appris en première année, est aussi innocent ? Ou est que la Magie Noire peut être une meilleure alternative ? Comprenez-vous M. Weasley ?' 

Ron, plutôt en état de choc, ne put rien faire sauf acquiescer d'assentiment. 

'Bien, maintenant je veux que vous vous rappeliez de quelque chose. La Magie Noire en elle-même n'est pas mauvaise. Les sorciers Noirs, qui préfèrent la Magie Noire, ne sont pas nécessairement méchants. Ce qui est mal, c'est l'intention derrière le geste. Si la Magie Noire est utilisée afin d'aider quelqu'un, pas pour le blesser, alors ça ne peut pas être classé comme étant mauvais. Et c'est la même chose pour la Magie Blanche qui peut être utilisée afin de causer de grandes souffrances si l'intention est mauvaise.' 

Le reste du cours fut plutôt tranquille et c'est un groupe songeur de voyageurs du temps qui se rendit au cours de Runes Anciennes. 

~*~

Les autres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans la salle ronde ce soir-là. Serpentard les attendait déjà, vêtu d'une robe de combat. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce, il leur fit signe d'approcher, puis les fit s'asseoir en cercle au centre.

'Là, je veux que vous m'écoutiez. Ce ne sera pas facile, surtout que vous n'êtes réellement pas en forme. À partir de maintenant, je veux que vous vous entraîniez aux nouveaux mouvements appris pendant au moins une heure chaque jour. Votre course matinale ne suffira pas. Vous avez besoin de plus d'exercices physiques. Lorsque vous vous entraînez, je vous suggère de le faire en équipe afin de mener des combats simulés. Lorsque vous irez à Pré-au-Lard, je veux que vous vous achetiez des robes de combat. Pour l'instant, vous mettrez quelque chose d'ample et de confortable. Allez, on commence.' 

Le groupe apprit divers types d'arts martiaux pendant l'heure suivante. Le style était différent de tout ce qui existait dans leur temps, ce qui serait un excellent avantage en cas de bataille. Après un moment, ils purent tester leurs nouvelles aptitudes en petits combats simulés. Ils s'aperçurent avec surprise qu'en dépit de son manque de muscles, Hermione était la meilleure dans ce domaine. Vers neuf heures, ils étaient tous épuisés et prêts pour aller se coucher. Cependant, Serpentard en pensait tout autrement.

'Maintenant que vous connaissez quelques bases, nous allons nous concentrer sur vos muscles. Pour la dernière heure de chaque semaine, vous ferez des exercices afin d'augmenter votre force et votre endurance.'

Ils grognèrent en protestation, mais le dirigeant des serpents était inflexible. À la fin du cours, ils étaient complètement épuisés. Ce soir-là, ils n'eurent aucun problème à s'endormir. En fait, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à retourner à leurs dortoirs sans s'effondrer de fatigue.

~*~

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour vous ^^ Spécialement, c'est moi – Pheneatis – qui l'ai traduit afin de rendre service à ma consoeur Leena ;-) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que la qualité n'aura pas baissé par rapport aux deux autres traductrices :-p _

_Bisous_

_Fany__ ^^_


	16. 13 Tu peux me voir, Plus maintenant

__

_Chapitre treize – Tu peux me voir, Plus maintenant_

__

Les quatre adolescents avaient attendu impatiemment qu'arrive la journée de jeudi. C'était le jour où ils commenceraient à apprendre l'art sophistiqué de l'invisibilité. Harry et Ron étaient réellement excités. Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux grandi pendant les vacances – et qu'ils ne semblaient pas près d'arrêter – ils ne pourraient bientôt plus utiliser la cape d'invisibilité. Ils pouvaient être seul dessous, mais s'ils souhaitaient la prendre ensemble, ils risquaient de se faire attraper. Cela compliqueraient les visites nocturnes aux cuisines. Alors, s'ils pouvaient se rendre invisibles lorsqu'ils le voulaient, ce serait réellement avantageux. Et pour s'échapper de situations précaires et dangereuses, et pour faire des blagues et des tours. Les quatre jeunes avaient une période libre après le petit déjeuner et se trouvaient alors dans la bibliothèque. Ils discutaient des diverses possibilités afin d'utiliser leur prochaine habileté. 

'Pensez à toutes les choses que nous pourrions apprendre,' s'exclama Hermione. 'Nous pourrions nous rendre dans la bibliothèque pendant la nuit si nous avons besoin de renseignements. Nous n'aurions pas à nous inquiéter de se faire prendre ou de perdre des points.' 

'Wow Mione ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre un jour suggérer de contourner des règlements,' fut la réplique de Ron. 

'Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait se blesser. Et nous ne perdrions pas de points, alors ça n'affecterait personne.

'T'as raison, mais nous pourrions faire des choses bien plus amusantes. Comme jouer des tours aux Serpentards…'

'Hey !' 

'…ou espionner les fondateurs…'  

'Ce serait immoral !' 

'…ou aller chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?' 

'Personnellement, je crois qu'il est temps de s'amuser un peu. Nous avons combattu un Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis notre première année et, maintenant, nous sommes loin de Voldemort. Je pense que nous devrions faire ce que nous aimons. Il n'y a personne pour nous attaquer ici, et même s'il y en avait, nous possédons assez de connaissances pour s'en occuper.' 

'Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?'

'Ce que je suggère Ron, c'est de faire quelques tours, jouer au Quidditch et être des enfants pour une fois.' 

'Ça me semble bien.' 

À ce moment, Ginny – qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras, couchée sur un bureau – se mit à s'agiter. Elle s'était endormie quelques temps auparavant lorsque les garçons discutaient de Quidditch. Elle remuait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Elle se redressa soudainement et poussa un petit cri. Ça ressemblait énormément à l'incident qui s'était produit pendant le cours de Divination l'autre jour. _Ça doit être une vision,_ songea Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle croisa les regards inquiets de ses trois amis. 

'Que se passe-t-il Gin ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.'  

'Je vais bien Ron, c'est juste que...' 

'Juste que quoi ?' 

'Rien. J'ai juste le pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver demain.' 

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, pensant à ce que Simbi et Nirah lui avaient dit à propos de sa voyance. 

'Ginny, est-ce que c'était une vision avec des images, comme en cours de Divination ? Ou seulement un sentiment, comme au Chemin de Traverse lorsque tu m'as conseillé de prendre plus d'argent avec moi ?' 

'Comme au Chemin de Traverse.' 

'Bien. Je crois que nous devrions approfondir un peu toutes ces choses à propos de ta voyance.' 

Ron et Hermione suivaient la discussion, confus. Ils n'avaient pas entendu l'échange au Chemin de Traverse et ne savaient pas qu'elle était une Voyante. Harry l'avait mentionné à Ginny la nuit après l'incident en Divination, mais ne l'avait pas dit aux autres.

'Harry, mais de quoi tu parles ? Que veux-tu dire ? Ma sœur une Voyante ?' 

Le garçon soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Ginny. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête.

'Ron, Hermione, vendredi passé, j'ai découvert que Ginny était une véritable Voyante. Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait lorsque nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher notre matériel d'école. Lorsque nous étions à Gringotts, elle m'a dit de prendre plus d'argent qu'à l'habitude, qu'elle avait le pressentiment que j'en aurais besoin. Je lui fais confiance, alors je l'ai écoutée. Puis, nous avons été projetés dans le passé pour on ne sait combien d'années. L'argent supplémentaire pourrait devenir utile. Ensuite, pendant le cours de Divination, Ginny a eu une vision. Quelque chose à propos d'une bataille dans la Chambre des Secrets je crois. J'en ai parlé à Simbi et Nirah et ils m'ont révélé qu'elle était une véritable Voyante.' 

Les deux autres adolescents le fixèrent un moment avec étonnement. Ron était ravi que sa sœur possède quelque chose de spécial, même s'il était un peu jaloux. Hermione souhaitait seulement trouver le plus de renseignements possibles à propos des Voyants. Lorsqu'ils furent ressortis de leur états d'ébahissement, Hermione alla rassembler quelques livres afin qu'ils puissent passer la matinée à lire sur le nouveau don de Ginny. 

~*~

Même après deux heures, ils n'avaient pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations. De ce que Harry avait appris de Simbi et Nirah, les véritables Voyants étaient extrêmement rares. Il existait trois sortes de Voyants. Les véritables possédaient un troisième œil réellement puissant et pouvaient avoir des visions ainsi que des intuitions. Ils parvenaient à voir des évènements qui se passeraient des mois, ou même des années en avance et leurs visions étaient beaucoup plus précises. Le deuxième type était les Voyants à courte vue. Ceux-ci avaient de faibles clairvoyances qui leur montraient seulement des évènements des jours à venir. Le troisième, comme leur ancienne professeur de Divination, n'arrivaient qu'à voir quelques minutes en avance – s'ils y parvenaient – et avaient uniquement quelques visions exactes dans leur vie. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas s'en souvenir. Ginny, en étant une véritable Voyante, avait le don le plus puissant.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner, une voix traînante se fit entendre derrière eux. 

'Et bien, et bien, si ce n'est pas la racaille de Sang de Bourbe. Je vois que tu étudies ardemment. Mais tu as besoin d'étudier ardemment afin de compenser ta faible magie. Pas que tu pourrais compenser pour _cela._ Peu importe combien tu étudieras, tu ne seras _jamais _quelqu'un d'important.'

'Ferme-la d'Escargot.' 

'Ohhh ! La tête rousse s'énerve. Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour penser à cela ? Une semaine ?'    

'Laisse mon frère tranquille. Vas emmerder quelqu'un qui ne s'en foutra pas.' 

'Tais-toi _femme_ ! Comment oses-tu parler à un homme de cette façon ? Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue devant tes supérieurs.' 

'Et bien, lorsque j'en verrai un, j'y penserai !' 

Horatio fit un pas en direction de Ginny, levant sa main, prêt à la gifler. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la frapper, Harry l'avait touché d'un puissant sortilège de désarmement. Le garçon vola dans les airs et tomba sur l'étagère de livres avec un bruit sourd. Les trois autres observèrent le Survivant avec crainte. Hermione fut la première à sortir de son apathie et pointa d'un doigt tremblant la main tendue d'Harry.

'Harry, tu n'as pas ta baguette.'  

Le garçon fixa sa main avec incrédulité. Il venait tout juste d'utiliser un sortilège vraiment puissant sans baguette et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. 

'Je crois que nous devrions le dire à Lady Serdaigle lors de notre cours ce soir.' 

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'assentiment. 

*~*

Ce soir-là, lorsque le groupe se rassembla dans la salle, ils étaient impatients que la fondatrice arrive. Ils avaient attendu que la leçon commence, mais plus pour la même raison qu'au matin. Les tours et les voyages aux cuisines étaient très loin dans leurs esprits. Lorsque Lady Serdaigle entra dans la pièce, ils se levèrent rapidement, puis se précipitèrent vers elle. Harry lui raconta ce qui était survenu. Elle l'écouta attentivement, puis hocha la tête quand il eut terminé.

'Comment te sentais-tu à ce moment-là ?' 

'Que voulez-vous dire ?' 

'Avant de faire le sortilège, comment te sentais-tu ? Quelle émotion ?'

'Colère. Il voulait faire mal à mon amie et je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver.'   

'Et bien, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette émotion devait être réellement forte. Ceux qui n'ont jamais reçu d'entraînement avec la magie sans baguette ne peuvent normalement pas utiliser des sortilèges aussi puissants, à moins d'être parcouru d'une émotion très forte. Mais nous allons nous canaliser sur ce sujet dimanche. Pour l'instant, oubliez tout cela afin qu'on puisse se concentrer sur l'invisibilité. Vous devez vous imaginer transparent. Vous n'y parviendrez pas rapidement. Lorsqu'on apprend cette magie, on doit commencer par une légère transparence, puis travailler afin de devenir complètement invisible. Maintenant, fermez vos yeux et videz vos esprits...' 

*~*   

Trois heures plus tard, les adolescents épuisés retournaient à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry avait fait le plus grand progrès, réussissant à devenir légèrement transparent. Les autres avaient aussi réussi, mais pas aussi bien que lui. Serdaigle croyait qu'ils seraient capables de devenir complètement invisible pour Noël.

~*~

_Coucou ^^ C'est encore moi ! (Comment ça, ah non pas elle ?? :-p) Alors, alors... J'avais la flemme de faire mes numéros de maths pour mon exam de demain (oups), alors comme j'adore cette fic, ai décidé de vous donner à nouveau un p'tit chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et merci pour vos reviews ! Vos petits mots étaient réellement gentils :-) _

_Bisous_

_Fany_


	17. 14 Arcs et flèches

****

**Chapitre quatorze – Arcs et flèches**

Le lendemain, ils parlaient toujours de ce qui était survenu dans la bibliothèque le jour précédent. Harry racontait tout cela à Gallatea, assis à la table des Serdaigles. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé, puis songea à son récit pendant quelques minutes.

'Je suis d'accord avec ma mère,' dit-elle enfin. 'Tu as dû éprouver des émotions très fortes à ce moment-là. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu étais si fâché. Tu aurais sûrement pu intervenir plus calmement, sans l'envoyer balader à travers la librairie.' 

Harry la regarda d'un air penaud. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa réaction lui-même. Même lorsque la tante Marge avait insulté ses parents, il n'avait pas réagi avec autant de violence. Il y réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

'Je ne sais pas 'Tea. C'est juste que... je ne pouvais pas le laisser lui faire du mal. C'est mon amie et la petite sœur de Ron. Je sentais seulement que je devais la protéger.'

Gallatea lui fit un petit sourire coquin. 

'Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus ? Est-ce que tu aurais réagi de la même façon pour Hermione ou Ron s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette situation ? Et vu que Ron est son frère, et non toi, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû la protéger ?

'Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui ! Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer ?' 

'Oh, rien, rien. Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça,' répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Harry roula les yeux, puis revint vers son petit déjeuner.

*~*

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Ils eurent à nouveau un cours sur la Magie Noire – au ravissement de Harry et au dégoût de Ron. Ils ne virent pas Horatio de la journée, alors la plupart des gens supposèrent qu'il se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie. Lorsque le petit déjeuner avait touché à sa fin, l'école au complet savait ce qui était arrivé. Pendant toute la matinée, des gens étaient venus féliciter Harry, lui disant qu'ils auraient adoré faire cela eux-mêmes. Le problème qu'ils avaient tous était que la famille de Horatio était vraiment riche. Elle était aussi très puissante et avait beaucoup d'influence sur le monde de la magie. Si une autre personne avait blessé le garçon, leur famille se serait soit retrouvée sans emploi soit assassinée. Par contre, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper au sujet des répercussions vu qu'il ne connaissait personne pouvant se faire blesser. Ron, Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient en sécurité à Poudlard. Et même si Horatio tentait de leur faire payer tout cela, ils étaient bien plus forts que le garçon. 

Ils attendaient ce soir-là avec impatience la leçon de Lady Poufsouffle. Ginny, tout spécialement, semblait excitée à l'idée d'apprendre le tir à l'arc. Elle s'était toujours secrètement intéressée à cet art et souhaitait depuis longtemps l'apprendre. Finalement, sa directrice de maison entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait aussi pressée de donner le cours que ses étudiants de le recevoir. Dès qu'elle fut au centre de la salle, elle leur dicta le plan.

'Alors, aujourd'hui, je vais vous enseigner le tir à l'arc. Une fois acquis, le tir à l'arc peut devenir l'une des formes d'attaques les plus meurtrières et efficaces. À l'aide d'un arc et d'une flèche, vous pouvez toucher votre opposant en étant loin de lui et il sera incapable de vous attaquer avec une épée. Aussi, je veux que vous vous achetiez vos propres arcs et flèches lors de votre expédition à Pré-au-Lard après la Toussaint. Mais pour l'instant, vous pouvez emprunter les armes de l'armoirie. Allez-y, je suis certaine que Godric vous a montré où elle se trouvait.' 

Tandis que les étudiants se dirigeaient vers l'armoirie, Poufsouffle se dirigea vers Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. 

'Félicitations pour ta magie sans baguette. J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais fait planer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il devrait rester à l'infirmerie pour au moins une semaine. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois j'ai souhaité que quelqu'un lui tienne tête. Et le faire afin de protéger ton amie Harry, cela démontrait une loyauté digne de Poufsouffle.'

Harry rougit. C'était un réel compliment de se faire dire qu'il possédait une loyauté digne de Poufsouffle par la fondatrice elle-même. Lorsque ses joues eurent reprises leur couleur d'origine, les autres avaient déjà choisi leurs armes et revenaient vers le centre de la pièce. Harry se hâta d'aller choisir son équipement et les rejoignit ensuite au centre. Quand ils furent tous prêts, Lady Poufsouffle leur montra comment porter leur carquois, puis la façon dont ils devaient tenir leur arc. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant un instant avant que Helga décide qu'ils étaient prêts à tenter leur chance sur de véritables cibles. D'un mouvement de la main, quatre cibles apparurent à l'autre bout de la pièce et les adolescents débutèrent l'exercice. 

*~*

Tout se passa bien pendant une demi-heure.  À environ neuf heures et quart, Ginny se rapprocha de l'endroit où Harry s'entraînait. C'était elle qui avait fait le plus de progrès. Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, elle attendit qu'il finisse son tir avant de lui révéler ce qui la préoccupait. 

'C'est revenu Harry.'

'Qu'est-ce qui est revenu Gin ?'

'Le pressentiment que j'ai eu hier à la bibliothèque. Que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.' 

'Ne t'inquiètes pas Gin. Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi important que tu le crois.'

Au moment où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, un cri de douleur retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry et Ginny se retournèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent face à face avec un Ron affolé. Hermione était étendue sur le sol, Lady Poufsouffle penchée sur elle. En regardant de plus près, ils pouvaient apercevoir une flèche qui transperçait son épaule. 

*~*   

L'infirmerie était plutôt semblable à ce qu'elle était aussi dans leur temps. La seule exception était l'absence de madame Pomfresh. Une grande femme svelte avec de longs cheveux blonds pâles et des oreilles pointues se tenait à côté d'une Hermione inconsciente. Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers Ron. Ils posèrent l'inévitable question. 

'Qu'est-il arrivé ?' 

Ron sembla en proie avec un léger désarroi avant de répondre. 

'C'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas...' 

'Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?' 

'J'ai été distrait pendant que Lady Poufsouffle discutait avec Hermione. Je l'ai touchée accidentellement avec ma flèche.' 

'Quoi ?!' s'exclama Harry. 'Comment peux-tu la toucher _accidentellement_ avec une flèche ??? Et de toute façon, pourquoi la pointais-tu avec ton arc ?' 

'Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas. J'allais tirer sur ma cible, puis je me suis retourné pour entendre ce que Poufsouffle disait à 'Mione... et ma main a glissé.' 

En voyant la détresse qui marquait le visage de son ami, Harry décida de laisser tomber. Il savait que Ron n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose afin de blesser intentionnellement la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il observait Hermione qui se faisait soigner, il tapa Ron sur l'épaule et lui demanda qui était l'étrange femme. Le garçon n'avait pas remarqué les oreilles pointues, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il en resta bouche bée. Il murmura ensuite à Harry.

'C'est une elfe des bois. Ils n'ont aucune relation avec les elfes de maison. Il parait qu'ils sont magnifiques et très puissants. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup dans notre temps. Et ceux qui sont encore en vie restent loin des humains. Nous sommes privilégiés d'en voir une vraie.' 

Harry y songea pendant un moment tandis que Lady Poufsouffle se dirigeait vers eux. 

'Elle va s'en remettre. La blessure prendra la nuit à guérir, mais elle sera de retour demain matin. Je vous suggère de retourner dans votre salle commune pour l'instant. Vous ne pourrez plus rien faire ce soir.' 

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois, puis se retournèrent.  Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, Harry remarqua un autre lit occupé. Il sourit malicieusement et fit un mouvement de baguette. Un seau d'eau glacé apparut au-dessus de la petite silhouette. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, ils entendirent les cris stridents d'un Horatio maintenant détrempé. 

*~*~*

_Alors, rebonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Sisi, c'est encore moi ! Comme mon prochain examen n'est que demain après-midi, je n'avais pas d'études à faire ce soir. J'ai donc décidé de vous traduire à nouveau un p'tit chapitre ^_^ Au fait, vous aimeriez ça que je vous en traduise à nouveau quelques-uns pendant le temps des fêtes ? Leena est plutôt occupée de ce temps-ci et j'adore cette fic, alors je crois que ça vaut la peine de passer des heures dessus pour vous la faire connaître encore plus. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

**Tiffany**** Shin;** Je ne sais pas trop quand va venir le prochain chap... Va dépendre de moi et de Leena & Ccilia ^^

**Lunicorne****;** Merci énormément ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé plus facile que je m'y attendais et je crois que ça l'a plutôt bien été ^^ 

**Marie-Jo****;** Oui, elle est vraiment superbe cette fic (ainsi que les 3 autres tomes qui suivent ^^) C'est une de mes préférées ! 

**Lunenoire****;** lol ! Oui, pour plusieurs cas, ça pourrait être réellement utile ^^ (Comme pour squatter l'ordi tard le soir sans risque de se faire prendre ^_^)

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Wah, merci beaucoup Philippe ! #^_^# C'est vraiment gentil comme compliments ! Et pour le moment, je crois que ça va assez bien dans mes exams ^^ J'ai fait maths et sciences... me reste plus qu'éthiques, histoire et espagnol. Merci pour tout :-)

**Luffynette****;** Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu toi ^^ Merci pour la review !

_Bisous_

_Fany___


	18. 15 Flashbacks et duels

****

**_Chapitre quinze – Flashbacks et duels_**

__

Hermione fut de retour lors du petit déjeuner du samedi, aussi en forme qu'avant. Horatio n'était toujours pas revenu et – par ce que Lady Poufsouffle leur avait dit le soir précédent – on ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps. La Grande Salle semblait beaucoup plus harmonieuse sans sa présence. Les gens discutaient encore de ce que Harry avait fait deux jours auparavant, ce qui rendait le Survivant plutôt embarrassé. Il avait cru qu'en vivant dans le passé, ça lui aurait permis d'avoir une suspension de sa célébrité. Mais, il semblait qu'importe où il se trouvait, il était connu pour quelque chose. _Au moins, ça ne durera que quelques jours et pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année, _pensa-t-il joyeusement. 

Harry n'était pas du tout pressé que la soirée arrive. Ce samedi, ils débutaient leur entraînement en duel. À chaque fois qu'il songeait au cours prochain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa deuxième année, lorsque Gilderoy Lockhart avait mis sur place le désastreux club de duel. Club pendant lequel tout le monde avait découvert qu'il était fourchelang. Il pensait aussi à la fin de l'année précédente... à son duel avec Voldemort... 

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Gallatea. Elle le tira de son siège et le mena vers la porte de la Grande Salle. 

'Tea, où allons-nous ?' 

'Tu as déjà oublié ? Nous devons rencontrer 'Mione, Chris, Ardwick et les Weasley au bord du lac. Nous allons vous raconter la vie de nos jours avec plus de détails, ainsi Ginny pourra remplir son livre.' 

'Oh ouais. Désolé. J'avais complètement oublié. Allons-y. Il fait beau, je pourrai peut-être même aller nager.  

*~*

Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les quatre au bord du lac, Harry songea à ce que deviendraient leurs vies pour la prochaine année. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient plutôt bien adaptés. Par contre, l'autre jour, Hermione avait éclaté en sanglots pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle était en train de penser à ses parents et l'idée de ne pas les voir pendant au moins trois ans la touchait énormément. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver plus d'informations à la bibliothèque sur l'amulette. Le seul bouquin qu'ils avaient pu se procurer leur avait appris qu'ils devraient faire encore au moins deux voyages avant de revenir à la maison. Au moins trois ans. C'était difficile pour ceux qui avaient une famille. Harry n'avait par contre pas ce problème. Il était heureux de savoir que lorsqu'il reviendrait dans son temps, il serait assez vieux pour vivre tout seul et qu'il n'aurait jamais à revenir chez les Dursley. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que les gens là-bas pensaient de leur disparition. Sirius serait mort d'inquiétude. Harry s'attrista en pensant à son parrain. Si seulement il avait emmené Wormtail avec lui plutôt que de le laisser sur le train, il aurait été capable de libérer son parrain en revenant à la maison. Hedwige lui manquait aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour envoyer des lettres, mais il appréciait beaucoup sa présence. Simbi et Nirah étaient de bonne compagnie, mais ce n'était pas comme sa chouette adorée. Elle était son premier cadeau d'anniversaire, de son premier ami, et elle lui avait tenu compagnie chez les Dursley pendant ses vacances d'été d'enfer. Il pensa ensuite à Hagrid. Le demi-géant avait été la première personne à être aimable avec lui. Il se demanda comment ça allait avec madame Maxime et si leur mission auprès des géants avait été une réussite.   

Les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à ce qui l'attendait. La perspective de passer une année complète au temps des fondateurs l'effrayait moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. S'il s'était fait poser la question auparavant, il aurait probablement dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'intégrer. Mais maintenant, il s'amusait beaucoup. Ici, il n'était _qu'Harry_ et non _Harry Potter – Le survivant_. Il s'était même fait trois bons amis. Ardwick était le comique. Il aimait les blagues et les jeux. Il ne prenait jamais la vie au sérieux. Christabel était plus calme et réservée. Elle réfléchissait plus que Ardwick et était aussi douée aux échecs que Ron. Malgré son sérieux, elle était très rusée et c'était difficile de la battre. Gallatea était extrêmement différente de l'autre fille. Elle était réellement intelligente et travaillante, tout en étant plus extravertie. La première fois que Harry l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait trouvée plutôt snob. Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu la chance de la connaître plus et que son idée de fiançailles lui était sortie de la tête, il pouvait voir qu'elle serait l'une de ses meilleurs amis. Ça l'attristait de songer qu'il ne verrait ses nouveaux amis que cette année. Il atterrirait ensuite dans un temps où ils seraient tous morts depuis longtemps. Cette pensée lui faisait mal, mais il décida de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Il tenta plutôt de déterminer le prochain endroit où ils pourraient bien arriver. Le livre leur avait appris qu'à chaque voyage, ils se rapprocheraient de leur propre temps. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'analyser les possibilités. Ils pourraient atterrir en plein milieu de la Guerre de Waterloo, ou de Culloden. Ils pourraient peut-être voir l'une des fameuses révoltes de gobelins, ou l'épidémie de la peste. Ils pouvaient réellement apparaître n'importe où. Cette perspective était quelque peu effrayante. Le prochain endroit pourrait être tellement près de leur propre temps qu'ils auraient à utiliser différents noms ou même changer d'apparence. Harry fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées lorsque Ron le poussa un peu. Il se concentra sur la conversation alors que Ardwick leur racontait une blague à propos de sa petite sœur, l'idiot du village et une vache enceinte.       

'Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?' murmura-t-il à son ami. 

'Nous retournons au château dans quelques minutes. Vu qu'on est dimanche, Ginny croit que nous devrions passer un peu de temps dans la salle afin de s'entraîner avec ce que l'on a appris pour l'instant. Demain, 'Mione a planifié de nous traîner jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur notre forme animagus.'      

'Ça semble être une bonne idée. Je crois qu'Ard a terminé, nous devrions y aller maintenant. Je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'entraîner avec un arc et une flèche.'

Ron lui fit un sourire penaud et le groupe se leva ensuite.   

*~*

Lorsque Gryffondor arriva ce soir-là, il fut surpris d'apercevoir les quatre adolescents trempés de sueur et fatigués. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient entraînés comme convenu, il leur sourit avec fierté.

'Bien vous tous. Je ne croyais pas que vous seriez aussi enthousiastes. Je suis heureux de voir que vous prenez l'initiative de vous entraîner par vous-mêmes. Cela vous aidera énormément. Et maintenant, commençons ! Harry, je veux que tu te places devant Ginny. Là ! Et Ron, devant Hermione. Maintenant, au compte de trois, je veux que Harry et Ginny se battent en duel. Je veux me faire une idée de votre force. Un, deux, trois !'

Harry et Ginny sortir leurs baguettes et visèrent. 

'Expelliarmus !' cria Harry, mais Ginny l'évita et visa à son tour. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut un sortilège de douleur moyenne. Malheureusement, le sort était l'un de ceux qui émettaient une vive couleur verte. 

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que le sortilège fonçait droit sur lui. Il se jeta au sol, le sort passant au-dessus de lui. Il se recroquevilla ensuite en position fœtale et se balança d'avant en arrière. Des voix et des souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête.  

_Tue l'autre._

_Une lueur verte._

_Les cris de sa mère. _

_Le corps de Cédric tombant au sol. _

_Le sortilège Endoloris._

_Des yeux rouges. _

_Tue l'autre. _

_Non, pas Harry, tuez-moi à sa place !_

_Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ? _

_Un dôme d'or. _

_Une baguette vibrante. _

_Tue l'autre._

Harry ressortit finalement de son état grâce à Ron qui le secouait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il parcourut vivement la pièce de ses yeux emplis de terreur. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la Tour des Gryffondors, mille ans avant que Voldemort ne naisse – et non dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton – il se calma. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, mais il se leva et se retourna, faisant alors face aux yeux horrifiés de Ginny Weasley. Dès qu'il fut sur pieds, la fille se précipita vers lui et le tint contre elle avec force, lui murmurant maintes et maintes excuses. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les deux calmés, Gryffondor leur demanda ce qui se passait.

'J'ai eu un flash-back. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'ai vu plusieurs personnes importantes pour moi se faire tuer par le Sortilège de la Mort. La lumière verte m'a fait paniqué. Je croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres de notre temps m'attaquait. Ça n'arrivera plus.'  

Gryffondor observa le jeune garçon et s'aperçut qu'il ne souhaitait réellement pas passer à travers cela à nouveau. 

'Ce n'est pas grave Harry, si tu crois que tu ne peux pas prendre ce cours...' 

'NON ! Je passerai ce cours. Je _vais_ vaincre ma peur et être le meilleur duelliste possible,' l'interrompit le garçon, ses yeux brillant avec détermination. Tout ce que put faire Gryffondor, fut de lui sourire avec fierté. Il n'abandonnait pas et c'était tout ce que le fondateur pouvait lui demander.                    

*~*~*

_Comme vous avez tous semblez partant pour que je traduise encore quelques chapitres... me revoici ^^ Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Je vais peut-être mettre un nouveau chapitre le 24... mais c'est réellement pas certain, alors sinon... Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année tout le monde !! ^__^ Profitez des congés et amusez-vous ! _

**Claire;** Méchant ff.net qui coupe les reviews =_= Mais bon, je crois que j'ai quand même eu l'essentiel lol ! Merci ^^

**Lord Linky;** Merci pour le compliment ! ^_^ Et vi, pôv Mione, tout ça pour une inattention de Ron looll. Et faut pas oublier que Ccilia aussi a traduit des chaps ;-) Merci beaucoup !

**Tiffany**** Shin;** Pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir ^_^

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lool, mais nah, ils étaient pas si bizarres que ça ^^ Ouais, toi je m'en serais douté que tu serais d'accord pour que j'en traduise :-p Mais ça fait plaisir ! ^_^ Et wah le compliment ! Comme toujours ^o^

**Lunenoire****;** Ah, oui pratique pour le pc lol ^^ Et yep, les sentiments de Ginny s'affinent un peu plus vite que l'autre personne par contre ^^

**Aria Lupin;** Bah bien sûr, c'est pas une p'tite flèche dans l'épaule que va empêcher Hermione de suivre les cours lool ! ^^

**Marie-Jo****;** Oui, ça ne doit pas être très agréable... ^^

**Lolo;** Merci ! ^_^

**Miya**** Black;** Un gros merci pour les compliments ! :-) 

**Luffynette****;** Contente que tu aimes tant ^_~

**Gandalf**** le blanc;** Cette fic n'est pas la première dans mes priorités, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire patienter pendant que les autres traductrices sont moins disponibles ^^ 

_Bisous_

_Fany___


	19. 16 Les merveilles de la magie sans bague...

_Chapitre 16 – Les Merveilles de la Magie Sans Baguette_

Le samedi, dans un coin reculé de Poudlard, sept amis se trouvaient assis, des piles de livres un peu partout. Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient en train de lire leur livre sur 'Les Créatures Fantastiques et Où les Trouver', puisque les autres, n'ayant aucune forme non-magique, étaient en train d'examiner rapidement les livres de la bibliothèque. Gallatea ne pouvait aider qu'en recherchant dans le livre d'Harry de temps en temps, contemplant avec émerveillement les mots écrits en anglais sur la page.

« Harry ? »

« Oui 'Tea ?»

« Pourrais-tu m'apprendre ta langue ? »

« Pourrais-je t'apprendre quoi ?»

« Le langage que tu lis. C'est bien celui-là que tu parles chez toi ? »

« Oui, ce l'est. C'est de l'anglais. D'après ce que je me rappelle de l'école primaire, l'anglais est basé sur l'Anglo-Saxon, donc tu devrais probablement reconnaître certains mots. Il y a aussi beaucoup de mots Latin et Grec, alors je ne pense pas que ce sera trop difficile pour toi. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu l'apprendre ? Personne d'autre ne parlera l'anglais moderne avant 800 ans ! »  
  


« Ce serait intéressant. Je pourrais écrire des livres après que vous soyez partis. Une chronique de votre année de mon point de vue. Le livre de Ginny parlera de son point de vue, alors je pense que ce serait intéressant que vous ayez aussi le mien. Je pourrais l'écrire en anglais et alors les gens de votre temps pourront le lire. Ce serait aussi amusant de voir des personnes essayer de comprendre ce qui est dit dedans pour les quelques centaines d'années à venir ! »

  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait marqué un point. Le livre de Ginny leur aurait donné la situation seulement de leur point de vue. Ce serait intéressant de voir ce qu'un Anglo-Saxon pensait de tout cela. Harry revint à la recherche dans son livre, alors qu'il pensait au meilleur moment pour enseigner à Gallatea ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Après un moment, il parvint à un arrangement.

« 'Tea ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Dimanche, on passera la matinée à la chambre Gryffondor et je t'apprendrai l'anglais. Dans l'après-midi, nous nous entraînerons à notre transformation et ferons plus de recherches. »

« Bonne idée, » répondit la fille, se replongeant dans son 'Encyclopédie des Prédateurs'.

Harry jeta un regard de plus dans son livre avant de se rendre à l'évidence que sa forme d'Animagus était unique. Il ne pouvait trouver aucune information sur elle. La chose la plus proche qu'il trouva fut un Griffon doré. Mais à la différence des griffons communs, qui ont la tête, les avant-bras et les ailes d'un oiseau et les membres antérieurs et la queue d'un lion, le Griffon doré était entièrement un lion, avec des ailes sur le dos. C'était l'emblème typique de la Maison Gryffondor, comme il l'avait découvert lui-même. La forme d'Harry était similaire à un Griffon doré, à la différence que ce n'était pas un lion, mais quelque chose comme un 'grand' chat ailé, un léopard des neiges plutôt qu'un lion. Très étrange. Mettant son livre de côté, Harry sortit celui sur les Animagus que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et s'assit pour le feuilleter. 

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.  Son livre était devenu ennuyeux après plusieurs heures et les autres étaient toujours en train de rechercher leur animal, alors il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie et de visiter l'elfe infirmière. Elle l'avait intrigué lorsqu'il l'avait vue l'autre jour et il pensait qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'utile d'elle. Après tout, comme Ron le disait, les elfes n'avaient jamais été vus en son temps. C'était une trop belle opportunité pour qu'il la rate.

Poussant la lourde porte, Harry examina la pièce afin de trouver une quelconque grande femme. Le seul habitant qui pouvait être vu était un Horatio endormi. Il pensa faire une farce à ce garçon, mais changea finalement d'avis. Après tout, la guérisseuse ne serait pas très contente de lui s'il attaquait un de ses patients. Allant jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait tout au fond de l'infirmerie, Harry frappa à la porte et espéra que l'elfe soit à l'intérieur. Après un moment d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et la femme elfe sortit la tête.

« Puis-je t'aider chéri ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Harry ne pouvait la fixer qu'avec respect.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler. »

Elle l'observa pendant un petit moment avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte et lui désigner un siège. Une fois le Survivant assis, la conversation débuta.

« Je me demandais madame… »

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Lolide, » l'interrompit-elle.

« Lolide… J'ai remarqué que vous étiez une elfe… »

« Et je le suis toujours. »

« … et je pensais seulement… »

« Oui ? »

« … voudriez-vous me parler un peu plus de votre peuple ? Je veux dire, que de là où je viens… vous savez d'où je viens ? »

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Oui, ça aide…de là où je viens, tous les elfes se cachent des humains. Mon espèce, d'après ce que je sais, n'a vu aucun elfe depuis plus de 600 ans… »

« Alors, tu pensais que pendant que tu étais ici, tu pourrais venir et obtenir des informations » demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Bon… euhh…à peu près, ouais… »

« Très bien alors, je vois que cela pourrait être très utile pour les humains de votre temps si tu en savais un peu plus à propos de moi. Je te propose un marché, mais cette offre n'est valable que pour toi. Tes amis ne devront rien savoir à propos de cela. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, comme j'ai confiance en Lady Serdaigle, à qui je dois une dette de vie. Tu ne dois souffler mot à personne du temps que nous passerons ensemble. Je t'apprendrai des choses qui pourront t'être utile dans le futur, mais tu dois comprendre que le savoir de mon peuple n'est pas transmis à la légère. Acceptes-tu mes conditions ? »

« Oui, » admit le garçon, surpris par son empressement à vouloir  apprendre.

« Très bien. Je crois que tu as appris à devenir invisible par Lady Serdaigle. »

« Oui. »

« Cet habileté ne devrait plus te prendre longtemps avant que tu ne la maîtrises, du moins pas aussi longtemps que les autres habiletés que tu es en train d'apprendre. Pour toi, avec ce niveau de puissance que je ressens en toi, l'habileté prendra plusieurs semaines pour être apprise, pourvu que tu t'entraînes aussi souvent qu'il le faut. Je propose, qu'une fois que tu auras terminé tes leçons d'invisibilité, tu restes le soir avec moi à partir de six heures jusqu'à dix. Je t'apprendrai les us et coutumes de mon peuple, notre langage et notre magie. Je fais cela en espérant qu'une fois que tu seras retourné à ton époque, tu trouveras les elfes et apportera un lien entre nos peuples. Acceptes-tu ? »

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que hocher sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il apprendrait un jour la magie elfique. Lorsqu'il était venu ici, c'était dans l'espoir d'avoir un petit peu d'informations, mais ce fut beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

*~*~*~*

Ce fut un Harry au regard perdu qui rencontra les autres dans la tour de Gryffondor ce soir-là. Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard pendant un court instant avant de se tourner vers leur ami. Il semblait être plongé profondément dans ses pensées et ils craignaient que ce soit quelque chose de grave. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué la venue d'Harry. Elle avait emprunté son livre 'Animagi – Tout Ce Que Vous Avez Toujours Voulu Savoir' et était toujours en train de le lire pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivé du Fondateur.

Juste à l'heure, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla la figure svelte de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle sourit au groupe avant d'exécuter un mouvement de sa main afin de faire venir cinq fauteuils confortables au centre de la pièce. S'asseyant sur un siège, elle leur fit signe de faire de même avant de commencer la leçon.

« Voyons alors. Aujourd'hui, nous nous centrerons sur les bases de la Magie sans Baguette. Nous commencerons d'abord avec de simples sorts, ensuite nous progresserons jusqu'à des sorts plus difficiles. Comme vous le savez, la magie sans baguette est effectuée par des mouvements de la main plutôt que par des mouvements de la baguette. Vous devez aussi vous focaliser mentalement, comme vous n'avez pas de baguette qui centralise la magie à votre place. Maintenant, levez vos mains et pointez votre doigt. »

Ils suivirent ses instructions, se sentant plutôt stupides, assis avec leur doigt tendu. Lorsqu'ils firent cela, Lady Serdaigle fit un mouvement de la main et quatre plumes apparurent, une en face de chaque chaise.

« Quand vous vous serez plus exercé à la Magie sans Baguette, vous serez en état d'exécuter des sorts sans prononcer l'incantation. Vous devez simplement penser au sort et effectuer le bon mouvement de main. Vous devriez commencer par pointer la plume et vous concentrer sur la magie. Je voudrais que vous essayiez un Wingardium Leviosa sur les plumes. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup. La pratique permet de s'améliorer après tout. »

Se sentant un peu bêtes, les quatre adolescents se concentrèrent sur les plumes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux et firent le mouvement de « _tourner et abaisser » pendant qu'ils marmonnaient l'incantation.  La plume d'Harry flotta soigneusement à quelque distance du sol, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny réussirent au bout du deuxième coup toutes les deux. A la limite de son agacement, cela prit bien à Ron cinq minutes pour arriver à exécuter le sort._

« Très bien tout le monde. Cela prend bien plus de temps aux premières années avant d'y arriver. Cinq points à chacun de vous. Maintenant, vous pouvez remarquer que Harry a réussi du premier coup. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a déjà utilisé un sortilège sans baguette avant. Vous autres, vous rattraperez votre retard. Maintenant, essayez Expelliarmus… » 

*~*

NdT (note du traducteur ) : 

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je viens de traduire un chapitre rien que pour vous. Certains auront peut-être remarqué que le style est un peu différent, et c'est normal vu que c'est un de mes premiers chapitres que je traduits. J'espère que la lecture sera toujours aussi agréable avec ma traduction, et n'hésitez pas a posté vos commentaires, que ce soit sur la traduction ou sur l'histoire en générale. Pour les distraits qui auraient oublié comment poster une reviews, il n'y a rien de plus simple : vous descendez votre curseur tout en bas de la page, à gauche, et cliquez sur le bouton "OK" qui est juste à côté de "Submit Review". 

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir quand arrive le prochain chapitre, je leur annonce d'ores et déjà qu'il sera prêt bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils imaginent. J'y veille personnellement après tout. Sur ce, je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas, une petite reviews ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et encourage les traducteurs à traduire pour vous.

Lord Linky

****

_Bon, après avoir fait une p'tite correction du chap, je (Fany :-p) vais répondre à quelques reviews... ^^ Premièrement, wahh, les reviews ont fait un bond phénoménal vers le haut lol ! Merci et n'arrêtez surtout pas ^_~ _

**_Aulili_**; merci de ta proposition ! Mais je crois qu'on commence à être pas mal là-dessus lool (et tu peux bien aller la lire aussi en anglais, y'a pas de prob ^^)

**_Shadow_**; T'as tout à fait raison pour tes déductions ^_~

**_Samantha;_** loool ma puce ^__^ Je suis contente que tu l'aimes !! Et j'tadoreuh aussi ^^ (merci pour les pompons lol !)

**_Morgane Ceridwen;_** Merci pour toutes les reviews et ça me fait plaisir d'en faire un peu ^^ 


	20. 17 Les signes d'un vrai Maraudeur

Chapitre 17 – Les signes d'un Vrai Maraudeur.

Vers la fin du mois de septembre, les quatre amis s'étaient vraiment bien habitués à leur vie d'Anglo-Saxon. Gallatea s'en sortait exceptionnellement bien avec ses leçons d'anglais. Elle pouvait déjà comprendre et dire quelques phrases de base. La structure grammaticale était plutôt similaire à celle de leur langage, alors elle ne trouvait pas cela très compliqué. Dans peu de temps, elle serait capable de parler sans trop de difficultés. Son but était de pouvoir en apprendre suffisamment afin de pouvoir parler à ses amis dans leur propre langue. Elle savait qu'ils commençaient à avoir le mal du pays, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait aussi leur apprendre un peu de sa culture. Elle était même en train de rédiger un dictionnaire Anglo-Saxon-Anglais en même temps que la progression de ses leçons.

Les transformations Animagus progressaient à vue d'œil pour tout le groupe. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ardwick, Gallatea et Christabel avaient passé les derniers week-ends à rechercher leur forme animale. C'était la première étape à faire avant d'essayer de se transformer. Comme Lady Poufsouffle le leur avait dit, ils ne pouvaient pas devenir un animal s'ils ne comprenaient pas l'animal en question. Harry passait son temps, pendant que les autres effectuaient ces recherches, à faire un peu de lecture sur la Magie Noire. Une fois que la première leçon fut terminée et que Harry bénéficia d'une meilleure compréhension du sujet, il le trouva assez fascinant. Il décida que ça ne ferait aucun mal d'acquérir de bonnes bases dans la Magie Noire avant qu'il rentre chez lui. De ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était l'intention que l'on avait en utilisant les pouvoirs qui comptaient. Il ne se sentait donc pas si coupable que cela en l'étudiant. 'Après tout,' pensa-t-il, 'on ne peut pas combattre la Magie Noire avec la Magie Blanche et espérer gagner. La Magie Noire est plus puissante, et c'est là que Dumbledore se trompe lourdement. Il refuse d'utiliser les sortilèges de Magie Noire et il est prisonnier de cette routine. Je vais changer tout cela lorsque je rentrerai chez moi.'

Certains sorts de son livre en Fourchelangue étaient décidément noirs, mais il essaya chacun d'eux séparément. Simbi et Nirah n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Ils pensaient seulement que cela rendait la vie plus intéressante. En même temps qu'il lisait des livres sur les sortilèges noirs, Harry commença à écrire son premier livre. Il savait qu'Hermione voulait qu'il écrive un livre sur les rares potions qu'il connaissait. 

Il avait l'intention d'écrire au moins cinq livres. Un sur les potions noires, un sur ses antidotes, un sur les potions blanches, un sur ses antidotes, et finalement un sur l'ancienne Magie Noire. C'était sur ce dernier qu'il travaillait en ce moment. Il avait déjà terminé trois chapitres. Il planifiait d'écrire deux livres par an, ainsi il aurait fini avant de revenir à son époque.

Harry n'étudiait pas seulement la Magie Noire. Toutes les autres classes se passaient également bien pour eux. Harry s'était trouvé un talent particulier pour les Duels. Lorsqu'il eut franchi son premier obstacle qu'était la peur, sa redoutable détermination et son agilité d'attrapeur le rendirent très talentueux. Ses lectures supplémentaires ne lui faisaient aucun tort non plus. Et comme Lolide s'y attendait, il termina son entraînement d'invisibilité assez vite. Avec toute la pratique complémentaire qu'il avait eue, il put le maîtriser en trois semaines. Les autres n'avaient pas encore terminé, cependant ils progressaient bien. Cette semaine, Harry devait avoir sa deuxième leçon dans l'infirmerie avec l'elfe. Chaque semaine il passait sa première heure à apprendre le langage elfique. La seconde était consacrée aux us et coutumes elfiques. Le reste du temps était voué à la magie de guérison et de combat que le peuple de Lolide utilisait. Elle lui avait promis que dès qu'il connaîtrait les traditions et le langage elfique, elle l'emmènerait faire une visite à sa famille dans l'une des villes elfiques, un voyage qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il décida que ce serait une bonne idée d'emprunter l'appareil photo de Ginny lorsqu'il s'y rendrait. Il savait que les images seraient très utiles une fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui, dans son époque. Il pensa qu'il devrait aussi écrire un livre à propos des elfes lorsqu'il aurait terminé les autres. Ginny, quant à elle, avançait assez bien avec ses livres. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Christabel, Ardwick et Gallatea à faire des recherches à propos de leur temps. Elle avait déjà écrit plus de 20.000 mots, mais avait dû recommencer l'un de ses chapitres lorsque Pattenrond lui déchiqueta la première page. Le chat était plus dérangeant qu'autre chose. Ginny avait aussi pris un grand nombre de photos avec son appareil. Elle avait commencé un album, suffisamment grand pour compter les photos de toutes les époques qu'ils visiteraient. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle serait chez elle, elle aurait quelque chose pour se rappeler ses nouveaux amis. Elle savait aussi que sa famille voulait la voir grandir, même si ce n'était qu'en photographies. Ginny passait la plupart de son temps, quand elle n'était pas en train d'écrire, à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Des quatre, elle y était la meilleure. Chacun d'eux s'était découvert un talent particulier. Ceux de Harry étaient le duel et la Magie Noire. Ceux de Ginny étaient le tir à l'arc et la photographie, tout aussi bien qu'elle était une véritable prophète. Elle avait eu quelques visions récemment, mais rien d'identique à la vision de la première leçon lors du cours de Divination.

Ron s'était également bien adapté. Il était incroyablement habile au combat à l'épée, une chose dont il était très fier. Il possédait finalement un talent qu'il pouvait appeler le sien. Il était également bon pour l'exécution de plans sournois, comme aller fureter dans les cuisines durant la nuit. Il attribuait ça à toutes les parties d'échecs qu'il avait gagnées. 

Depuis le mois dernier, il était très bon ami avec Ardwick. Il trouvait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ardwick avait quatre frères et deux sœurs plus âgés que lui. Il était le plus jeune de la famille et souvent, il les jalousait pour être le centre d'attention. Ron pouvait argumenter sur le sujet, étant le plus jeune de six frères. Le rouquin pouvait difficilement contester cependant, étant au moins plus vieux que Ginny. Ron détestait être dans l'ombre de ses frères, mais le retour dans le passé faisait ressortir son bon côté. Il n'avait aucun membre de sa famille ici, excepté Ginny, il était donc le plus vieux. Il pouvait montrer ses talents sans que sa famille ne raconte comment l'un de ses frères l'avait fait avant lui. C'était un changement radical pour lui. C'était la même chose pour son amitié avec Harry. Harry avait toujours été le Survivant et Ron son comparse. Cette fois, Harry n'était pas connu. Ainsi, Ron était perçu pour lui-même et non comme le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Si ce n'était le fait que sa famille lui manquait, il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui. Mais au moins, il avait Ginny. Hermione avait été plutôt triste, n'ayant aucune famille présente. Harry, pour une évidente raison, n'était pas aussi ennuyé. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas pour Hermione ses parents lui manquaient.

Hermione passa le dernier mois à faire ce qu'elle accomplissait le mieux : se plonger dans les livres. Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de l'apprentissage des anciens sorts et cela lui changeait les idées à propos de sa famille. Elle était encore la même mordue de lecture qu'elle avait toujours été. Le premier livre qu'elle écrivait parlait des anciens charmes. Comme les deux autres, elle progressait aussi bien. Les fondateurs ne leur donnaient aucun devoir, comme ils en connaissaient déjà une grande partie. Ils avaient juste besoin des leçons pour la pratique. Ils pouvaient passer tout le temps qu'ils voulaient à s'entraîner et à écrire leurs livres. Hermione avait un penchant pour les arts martiaux. Elle était la meilleure parmi eux dans ce domaine particulier du combat. Chacun avait acquit sa spécialité durant les leçons où ils apprenaient à développer leurs compétences. Avec suffisamment d'entraînement, et s'ils travaillaient en équipe, ils pourraient en fin de compte devenir imbattables.

*~*~*~*

« Lalith. »

« Non! Lalaith. »

« Lalailith. »

« Non, non et non! Lalaith! »

« Lalaith? »

« C'est déjà mieux Harry. Maintenant, répète. Lalaith. »

« Lalaith. »

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que cela signifie. »

« Rire ? »

« Oui, très bien. A présent, dit leuca. »

« Leuca »

« Oui, c'est bien. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Euh…serpent? »

« Très bien. Tu vois? Ce n'est pas dur?"

« Non Lolide, tant que je continue de m'exercer. »

Harry avait eu quelques problèmes initiaux avec le langage elfique. Il pouvait comprendre les mots et il apprenait même l'alphabet, de sorte qu'il puisse l'écrire ou le lire. Son problème principal était la prononciation. Le parler elfique était très fluide et cadencé. Cela convenait plus pour une personne dont la langue maternelle était le français ou le latin. Le dur anglais et anglo-saxon qu'Harry utilisait pour parler étaient totalement discordants face à la langue maternelle de Lolide. La femme lui avait même dit qu'il se débrouillait bien. S'il laissait son esprit de côté, Harry serait un très bon travailleur. Il était intelligent, suffisamment pour que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Il n'apprenait cependant quelque chose que lorsqu'il était intéressé par le sujet. Pour cela, le fait de partager ses connaissances lui fut très utile. Depuis qu'il avait appris plus dans les différentes branches de la magie, il avait attrapé le virus de l'étude. Il avait un besoin constant d'en savoir toujours plus. Il devenait aussi assidu qu'Hermione, spécialement lorsque le sujet à étudier était la Magie Noire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Lolide qui se racla sa gorge. Revenant dans le monde réel, il regarda d'un air penaud l'elfe qui avait l'air amusé.

« Es-tu toujours comme ça Harry, ou je suis tombés sur un mauvais jour ? »

« Euh… je suis habituellement comme ça… »

« Alors tu dois faire attention à toi à l'avenir mon garçon. Si tu as aussi peu d'attention lorsque tu es dans un combat, tu seras tué, tu ne crois-tu pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais cela ne s'est pas encore passé… »

« Manifestement »

« Alors ça ne peut pas être si mauvais… »

« Mais tu l'es, petit, tu l'es. Maintenant, parlons de la culture elfique. Qu'est-ce qu'un noldo ? »

« Un Haut Elfe. »

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'un Ornemalin ? »

« Une sorte d'arbre. »

« Et un Silima ? »

*~*~*~*

C'est le trente septembre qu'une idée traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Il était assis à la bibliothèque avec ses six amis. Les filles étaient prises par les études et les devoirs, tandis que les garçons jouaient aux échecs. Ron avait finalement trouvé son égal dans ce jeu en Ardwick et c'était un changement radical. Harry pensa au début du mois, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'avoir un peu de plaisir pendant qu'ils se trouveraient à cette époque. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas où ils iraient la prochaine fois. Ils pourraient se trouver quelque part en plein milieu d'une guerre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il y pensa lui-même et décida finalement de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. 

« Ard, Ron, lorsque vous aurez fini, j'aurais une chose à vous proposer… »

« Yep Harry, » murmura le rouquin alors qu'il se concentrait pour prendre la reine d'Ardwick.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il eut l'attention des deux garçons. Ils s'étaient déplacés vers un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des filles. D'une certaine manière, Harry ne pensait pas qu'elles approuveraient son idée.

« Ron, tu te rappelles ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire? »

« Cette foutue amulette ? »

« Non ! Enfin, oui…je veux dire à part cette chose. »

« Quelques livres et une grande boite de la part des jumeaux. »

« Oui, c'était le Kit des Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. C'est un prototype de leurs derniers produits. Je pensais, depuis qu'on est ici dans le passé, que je devrais un peu m'amuser, juste avant de redevenir le fameux Survivant. Je pourrais reprendre le flambeau de mon père. Je pense que nous devrions devenir des farceurs. »

Un silence s'ensuivit après cette révélation. Ardwick regardait les deux garçons avec incrédulité, pendant que Ron éclatait de rire.

« C'est génial Harry ! On pourrait être les Maraudeurs du temps des Fondateurs. Les tous premiers farceurs de Poudlard. On a aussi un grand avantage : on sait toutes les farces que les jumeaux ont faites, et également celles dont Sirius t'a parlées. On peut les utiliser aujourd'hui et elles seront complètement nouvelles, parce que personne ne les aura vues auparavant. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » 

« J'avais pensé ce soir. J'ai réfléchi et je crois qu'on devrait le faire dans toute l'école. Mettre des pièges dans tous les couloirs et les salles de classe, truquer les salles communes et la Grande Salle, ensorceler toute la nourriture et les repas. On pourra appeler ça notre grande entrée dans le monde des blagues et personne ne saura que c'était nous si on agit prudemment.

« Harry, Ron, je ne comprends pas. Vous pensez jouer un tour à toute l'école ? » 

« Ouaip. »

« Uhuh. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça sera amusant et que je peux pas attendre de voir les têtes des Serpentards lorsque je les rendrai roses au petit déjeuner. »

« Harry ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Lord Serpentard ! »

« Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? Ard ? »

« Parce que c'est mal ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Ard, » intervint Ron, « es-tu pour ou contre ? »

« Pour. »

« Bien. »

« Encore une chose les gars, » dit Harry, « je pense que nous devrions prendre Peeves avec nous… »

« QUOI ! Harry, t'es fou ou quoi?! Tu sais ce qu'il est dans notre temps… »

« Oui, effectivement et je pense qu'il est parfait pour nous aider. De toute façon, lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous, nous pourrons utiliser cela afin qu'il arrête de nous faire des farces. »

« Ca va! D'accord ! Allons le trouver."

Et ainsi naquit une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs : Harry, Ron, Ardwick et Peeves - les premiers farceurs de Poudlard.

*~*~*~*

A 8 heure 30 le matin suivant, les quatre nouveaux Maraudeurs se trouvaient assis dans la Grande Salle et étaient impatients. Croiser Peeves avait été assez facile, et une fois qu'il eut entendit ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, il devint avide de les aider de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Ils avaient joué un tour à la Salle, les couloirs, les salles de classe et leur salle commune. Ils s'étaient tous aidés pour la Grande Salle, les corridors et les salles de classe. Ils étaient ensuite allés s'occuper de leur salle commune respective.

Pas longtemps après, des élèves mécontents avaient commencé à arriver pour le petit déjeuner. Les Serdaigles étaient tous vêtus de robes colorées aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et jaunes vives. Les Poufsouffles avaient tous des rayons de soleil émanant de leur dos et des halos noirs au-dessus de leur tête. Les Serpentards étaient affligés de cornes rouges et d'une queue pointue, leurs robes clignotant dans de nombreuses couleurs allant dans différents tons du rouge. Les Gryffondors avaient une crinière de lion et rugissaient.

Le silence tomba alors que les fondateurs entraient dans la salle. Comme prévu, Salazard Serpentard avait la peau et les vêtements rose vif, qui ne revenaient pas à leur couleur normal quoi qu'il leur fasse. Il grommelait contre lui-même à propos de toute sa garde-robe qui était affectée de manière assez similaire. Mais ce n'est que lorsque les fondateurs commencèrent à déjeuner que cela devint plaisant. Lorsque les Serpentards se levèrent de leurs tables et commencèrent à chanter, les Maraudeurs perdirent le contrôle d'eux-mêmes et s'écroulèrent de rire sur le sol. Les quelques Serpentards qui chantaient attirèrent l'attention de tous les étudiants. Sautant à terre, ils se donnèrent la main avec les trois autres et commencèrent à sautiller partout dans la Grande Salle, chantant en chœur.

_" We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz._

_  We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was._

_  If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because,_

_  Because, because, because, because, because,_

_  Because of the wonderful things he does._

_  We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

Serdaigle fut la première à intervenir. Tandis les autres joignaient leurs mains encore et dansaient autour des tables des étudiants, elle se leva en face de la table des Serdaigles et commença à chanter son couplet.

_" I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers_

_  Consultin' with the rain._

_  And my head I'd be scratchin' while _

_  my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_  If I only had a brain._

_  I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le, _

_  In trouble or in pain._

_  With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'_

_  you could be another Lincoln_

_  If you only had a brain._

_  Oh, I could tell you why The ocean's near the shore._

_  I could think of things I never thunk before._

_  And then I'd sit, and think some more._

_  I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'_

_  My heart all full of pain._

_  I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry,_

_  If I only had a brain."_

Serdaigle se joignit au reste du choeur.

_" We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz._

_  We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was._

_  If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because,_

_  Because, because, because, because, because,_

_  Because of the wonderful things he does._

_  We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

Serpentard fut le suivant. Il fit un bond sur la table des Serpentards et fit un numéro de claquettes avant de commencer à chanter son refrain.

_Lorsqu'un homme est comme un chaudron vide, _

_Prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même_

_Et à nouveau je m'en vais._

_Juste parce que je suppose que je suis une sorte d'humain,_

_Si seulement j'avais un Coeur._

_Je serais calme – Je serais un doux et effroyable sentimental_

_Pour ce qui est de l'amour et de l'art_

_Je serais ami avec les moineaux…_

_Et le garçon qui tire les flèches._

_Imagine-moi – un balcon. Au-delà, une voix chante lentement_

_J'ai entendu un battement…._

_Si doux._

_Seulement pour inscrire les émotions, la jalousie, la dévotion_

_Et vraiment la ressentir._

_Je pourrais rester jeune et vif_

_Et je le bloquerais avec un zipper,_

_Si seulement j'avais un cœur._

A ce moment, les fondateurs revinrent au refrain, la plupart des étudiants s'étaient écroulés de rire devant ces visages. Même si eux-mêmes avaient été l'objet d'une farce un peu plus tôt, c'était vraiment trop amusant pour s'en soucier. C'était entièrement le travail d'Harry, étant le seul dans la farce qui était familier avec le Magicien d'Oz. Il regarda Hermione et remarqua aussitôt qu'elle riait bien plus que tout le reste des élèves. Les autres réagissaient seulement aux mots que les Fondateurs chantaient.

_" We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz._

_  We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was._

_  If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because,_

_  Because, because, because, because, because,_

_  Because of the wonderful things he does._

_  We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

Griffondor fut le dernier à intervenir avec son propre couplet.

_" Yeah, c'est triste, crois-moi, fillette_

_Lorsque tu nais pour n'être qu'une femmelette_

_Sans l'entrain et la verve_

_Mais je peux montrer mes promesses, sois un lion_

_Si seulement j'avais le courage_

_On ne saurait nier que je suis un vrai trouillard_

_Un destin que je ne mérite guère_

_Mais je serais brave comme un blizzard… »_

Là, ils commencèrent à chanter en chœur tous ensemble…

« Je serais doux comme un lézard »

« Je serais intelligent comme un gésier »

« Si le sorcier est un sorcier qui veut servir. »

« Alors je suis sûr d'avoir un cerveau. »

« Un Cœur »

« Une maison »

« Le courage »

Après le dernier mot dit, les fondateurs semblèrent ressortir brusquement du quelconque sortilège qui avait été lancé sur eux. Voyant dans toute la Grande Salle les élèves hystériques, ils rougirent profusément et firent une fuite incroyablement rapide. 

*~*~*

La journée continua plus ou moins de la même manière. Après chaque cours, les nouveaux Maraudeurs commençaient à rire lorsqu'ils passaient devant un étudiant victime des farces. Hermione avait deviné qui était derrière tout ça et n'était pas très ravie. Après tout, qui en ces temps, à part Harry, aurait vu une comédie musicale ? L'autre grand évènement de la journée était, lors du dîner cette journée. Vers le milieu du dessert, Horatio d'Escargot se leva et fit un mouvement de la main. Il devint soudain habillé d'un costume étincelant avec une guitare en main. Il commença à pincer les cordes de son instrument alors qu'il chantait.

**« Tu es comme un ange,**

_  You look like an angel,_

**Marche comme un ange,**

_  Walk like an angel,_

**Parle comme un ange,**

_  Talk like an angel,_

**Mais je deviens sage,**

_  But I got wise,_

**Tu es le diable déguisé,**

_  You're the devil in disguise,_

**Oh oui tu es,**

_  Oh yes you are,_

**Le diable déguisé,**

_  The devil in disguise._

**Tu m'as dupé avec tes baisers,**

_  You fooled me with your kisses_

**Tu m'as trompé et as comploté**

_  You cheated and you schemed_

**Les cieux savaient comment tu me mentais**

_  Heaven knows how you lied to me_

**Tu n'es pas celle que je croyais**

_  You're not the way you seemed_

**Tu es comme un ange,**

_  You look like an angel,_

**Marche comme un ange,**

_  Walk like an angel,_

**Parle comme un ange,**

_  Talk like an angel,_

**Mais je deviens sage,**

_  But I got wise,_

**Tu es le diable déguisé,**

_  You're the devil in disguise,_

**Oh oui tu es,**

_  Oh yes you are,_

**Le diable déguisé,**

_  The devil in disguise._

**Je pensais être au paradis,**

_  I thought that I was in heaven,_

**Mais je m'étais vraiment trompé,**

_  But I was sure surprised,_

**Les cieux m'aident, Je ne vis pas,**

_  Heaven help me, I didn't see,_

**Le diable dans tes yeux.**

_  The devil in your eyes._

**Tu es comme un ange,**

_You look like an angel,_

**Marche comme un ange,**

_  Walk like an angel,_

**Parle comme un ange,**

_  Talk like an angel,_

**Mais je deviens sage,**

_  But I got wise,_

**Tu es le diable déguisé,**

_You're the devil in disguise,_

**Oh oui tu es,**

_  Oh yes you are,_

**Le diable déguisé,**

_  The devil in disguise._

**Tu es le diable déguisé,**

_You're the devil in disguise,_

**Oh oui tu es,**

_  Oh yes you are,_

**Le diable déguisé,**

_  The devil in disguise._

**Oh oui tu es,**

_  Oh yes you are,_

**Le diable déguisé,**

_  The devil in disguise._

Aussitôt que la chanson se termina, le garçon eut un air horrifié. Partout dans la salle, les élèves riaient et il s'évanouit.

*~*~*~*

Cette nuit, Harry, Ron et Ardwick étaient coincés par les filles dans la bibliothèque. Hermione avait adopté une étrange expression qui semblait être quelque chose entre l'outrage et l'amusement.

« Bien, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de vous. Je suis surprise que nous ne soyons pas déjà renvoyés. Faire chanter les fondateurs ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait cela ! »

« Mais tu as apprécié quand Horatio s'est évanoui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ferme-la, Ron ! »

« Je le savais. »

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et vit son sourire. Il lui lança un regard suspicieux, et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota dans son oreille.

« J'ai tout filmé »

*~*~*~*

_(Pheneatis J'ai corrigé ce chap pour que vous puissiez l'avoir aujourd'hui... ^^ Merci pour toutes les reviews !)_

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Cher lecteurs_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attentre, du moins pas trop longtemps, et j'espère que vous serez pleinement satisfaits de votre attente. Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewés, cela ne signifiant pas qu'ils ne doivent plus reviewer bien sur ^^ ._

_Lord Linky___


	21. 18 Quidditch ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

** Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction 

Salut … c'est Leena cette fois-ci… faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié un chapitre d'amulette… résultat… vous avez le droit à la longueur… j'espère qu'il vous aimez toujours cette magnifique histoire que nous nous faisons tous un plaisir de traduire 

Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 18 : Quidditch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

------

Le plus grand choc pour Harry et Ron vint lors de la seconde semaine d'octobre. Comme d'habitude, le groupe s'était rassemblé à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Ardwick, Gallatea, et Christabel faisaient les tonnes de devoirs qui avaient été donné pour le week-end et Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'entraînaient à leur invisibilité. Hermione avait pratiquement réussit à compléter son entraînement et Ron n'était pas très loin derrière. Ginny avait encore quelques problèmes puisqu'elle craignait ne pas être capable de se voir elle-même. Elle arrivait à être à demi transparente mais commençait à paniquer. Harry avait essayé de l'aider mais il n'était pas aller très loin. Pour le moment, Harry essayait de la détendre suffisamment pour qu'elle devienne plus transparente. 

Après un moment, Ron poussa un cri de joie alors qu'il réussissait finalement à compléter la transformation. Hermione hurla d'outrage, puisque, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé, elle était bien devant lui. Maintenant, elle découvrit que sa préoccupation avec une question d'Arithmancie l'avait fait perdre les devants. Ginny avait abandonné, et était assise avec Christabel, l'aidant avec sa botanique. Ardwick avait abandonné ses devoirs, et observait Hermione pour voir comment elle avait progressé. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent à la table pour regarder. Il sembla confus en entendant la conversation de ses amis. 

« Alors Harry, est-ce que tu penses que les Canons auront une chance de gagner la saison ? »

« Et bien, nous avons simplement à attendre de rentrer à la maison pour le découvrir. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si les personnes de notre temps peuvent nous envoyer les résultats de Quidditch avec un hibou. »

« C'est vrai. Hey, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n'ont pas d'équipe par maisons ici. Enfin, on peut penser qu'ils joueraient au Quidditch ici. Le terrain de Quidditch n'a même pas été construit. »

« Ron, est-ce que tu as considéré le fait qu'ils ne jouaient pas encore au Quidditch parce que cela n'avait pas encore été inventé ? »

« Oh. »

« Oui 'Oh'. Combien de fois as-tu lu le 'Quidditch à Travers les Ages' ? »

« Plusieurs fois… »

« Et qu'est ce que cela dit ? »

« Que le Quidditch a été crée à la période des fondateurs… »

A ce point-là, Ardwick pensa qu'il était prudent de les interrompre. Après avoir écouté la conversation pendant quelques minutes, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de parler de quelque chose qu'ils avaient à leur époque et qui n'était pas là ici. Il fut immensément curieux de savoir ce qu'était ce 'Quidditch', puisque les deux autres garçons semblaient vraiment excités rien qu'à en parler.

« Um, les gars ? C'est quoi le Quidditch ? »

« Je suppose que cela répond à la question de si cela a déjà été inventé ou non. »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Peu importe. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Ardwick. Vouant le regard impatient sur son visage, ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'expliquer. _Après tout_, pensa Harry,_ quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ?_ Il se tourna vers Ron pour demander à son ami de l'aide pour expliquer les règles complexes de Quidditch. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, Ardwick était assis avec un regard surpris, et légèrement confus sur son visage. Il avait compris l'idée principale, mais il aurait besoin de voir une partie se dérouler avant de comprendre complètement l'attraction du sport. Voyant son expression, Harry eut une idée. 

« Ron, vas dans ton dortoir, et ramène ton livre de Quidditch à Travers les Ages. Si Ard le lit, cela clarifiera certainement les choses. En plus, il a des images qui bouge de fameuses parties, donc cela pourrait aider s'il peut voir quelques techniques. »

Acquiesçant, Ron quitta la bibliothèque pour rapporter le livre. Dès qu'il fut parti, Harry bougea sa main et pensa, _Accio livre_. Quelques minutes plus tard, le livre que Ginny lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire, Un Guide pour Attrapeur sur toutes les Sales Tactiques Légales, vola par les portes de la bibliothèque. Harry regarda Ardwick. 

« Ron fait tout ce que je lui dit. Cela ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de simplement l'invoquer. »

Ardwick regarda Harry pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Le bruit d'un livre volant avait attiré l'attention de Gallatea. Elle laissa ses devoirs et alla à la table où les garçons étaient assit. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Ron et moi expliquions simplement comment jouer au Quidditch à Ardwick. C'est un sport qui se joue à notre époque, utilisant quatre balles et des balais. A la maison, nous avons des équipes par maison, et une Coupe de Quidditch chaque année. J'ai joué dans mon équipe depuis ma première année, et j'étais le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. »

« Attrapeur ? »

Harry, soupirant, se prépara à expliquer les règles pour la seconde fois. Lorsque Ron revint, Gallatea parlait joyeusement du Quidditch. Elle avait toujours été bonne sur un balai, et aimait voler. L'idée de jouer à un sport dans les airs l'attirait vraiment. Elle avait immédiatement voulu emprunter _Un Guide pour Attrapeur sur toutes les Sales Tactiques Légales_, et avait clamé _Quidditch à Travers les Ages_ dès que Ardwick l'avait fini. Voyant son enthousiasme, il ne put s'empêcher de penser, _Qu'est-ce que j'ai commencé maintenant ?_

------

Le jour suivant fut un samedi, et dès que le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Gallatea traîna Harry hors de la Grande Salle sur le terrain de Hogwarts. Elle avait attendu depuis hier pour essayer le sport dont son ami lui avait parlé, et maintenant, ils avaient la journée entière pour y jouer. Harry était confus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un coin avec le sol plat où le terrain de Quidditch se trouvait en son temps. Il vit deux balais sur le sol. Il reconnut l'un comme son bien-aimé Eclair de Feu. L'autre était magnifiquement gravé dans un bois de cerisier. Il se tourna vers une Gallatea souriante pour une explication. 

« Que se passe-t-il, 'Tea ? »

« Je veux que tu joues au Quidditch avec moi. J'ai apporté nos balais, et je me suis dit que nous pourrions transformer quelques pierres en anneaux et balles. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher Ron et Ardwick également. Je ne pense pas que d'autres filles seraient intéressées par ça, mais nous pourrions toujours jouer à deux contre deux, chaque équipe avec un poursuiveur et un gardien. »

« Super, c'est aussi bien. Les garçons pourront nous rejoindre ici après le petit déjeuner. Je leur ai demandé un peu plutôt dans la matinée. »

Peu après, Ardwick et Ron descendirent la pente à l'entrée de Hogwarts, balais en main. Comme celui de Gallatea, celui de Ardwick était fait main dans du bois d'acajou. Celui de Ron était son vieux Comet 60. Ce n'était pas le meilleur balai, mais il était assez bon pour un jeu sympathique. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Harry et Gallatea levèrent leurs mains et métamorphosèrent deux branches en anneaux pour les buts. Les deux pierres devinrent un Souaffle, et un Cognard. Comme ils n'avaient aucun batteur, ils avaient pensé qu'il serait mieux de n'utiliser qu'un cognard. Ron regarda avec envie son meilleur ami. Harry avait été le plus rapide avec la magie sans baguette. Après seulement six semaines, il pouvait facilement faire la plupart des sortilèges sans baguette, ou sans même une incantation. 

« Très bien, nous sommes près. » annonça Gallatea alors qu'elle sautait sur son balai. Les autres suivirent rapidement et une partie intense fut jouée. Harry et Gallatea contre Ardwick et Ron. Gallatea se révélât être une très talentueuse poursuiveuse, alors que Ron et Ardwick volait dans un style qui convenait mieux à des batteurs. Harry n'était pas mauvais comme gardien, mais il devait s'empêcher de chercher un Vif non existant. 

Deux heures plus tard, le groupe joyeux et débraillé rentra. Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Hermione, Ginny, et Christabel assises à une table en train d'étudier. Voyant leurs amis entrer avec les balais en mains, ils les regardèrent avec perplexité. 

« Nous avons joué au Quidditch. » fut tout ce que Harry dit. 

------

Deux jours plus tard, le groupe se retrouva assis dans la salle de classe d'enchantements, sauf Gallatea. Le sujet de conversation… l'anniversaire de Gallatea. La question que tout le monde avait, était 'qu'est ce que l'on offrait à la fille de Rowena Serdaigle ?' Les Serdaigle étaient riches, plus riches même que les d'Escargots. Il n'y avait pas une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir. Par chance pour Harry, il avait pensé au cadeau parfait à lui offrir. Les autres savaient qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit, et étaient plutôt énervés parce qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Ginny lui dit que s'il ne leur disait pas, il prenait le risque que quelqu'un d'autre du groupe lui achète la même chose. Harry ne fit que lui donner un sourire secret, et lui dit que personne ne pouvait penser à la même chose. Hermione l'avait prs sur le côté le matin pour demander à savoir ce que c'était, pensant que c'était sûrement quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Harry, cependant, avait une fois de plus refusé de lui dire. Il savait que s'il le disait à Hermione, elle l'arrêterait. Il aurait droit à une grande discussion sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec le temps. 

Ils s'accordèrent pour organiser une fête surprise et de petits cadeaux seraient la meilleure option. La fête serait plus personnelle que de grands cadeaux, et les cadeaux eux même serait simplement de petits souvenirs. Ils avaient une semaine pour tout préparé, et ils décidèrent que chacun ferait une tâche. Ron était en charge de la nourriture, puisqu'il fut le premier à se porter volontaire. Personne ne fut très surpris, tout le monde savait que Ron était obsédé par son estomac. Hermione faisait les décorations. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à quelqu'un d'autres pour le faire. Christabel et Ginny étaient en charge de l'amusement pour la journée. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à organiser, donc être deux était une nécessité. Ardwick devait procurer ce dont tous avaient besoin. Il avait le coup pour tomber sur quelque chose de joli dont chacun avait besoin, peu importe combien c'était étrange. Harry eut le travail de distraire Gallatea la nuit précédente, alors que les autres préparaient la salle commune de Gryffondor pour son anniversaire. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui, il devait simplement la garder dans la salle commune de Serdaigle pour la soirée. Il avait planifié de lui offrir des cours supplémentaires d'anglais le dimanche soir de toute façon. Depuis qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès avec sa magie sans baguette, il n'avait plus besoin d'aller au cours. Il décida donc qu'il pouvait passer l'heure de ce cours à enseigner à son amie plus d'anglais. Ses progrès avaient été bon, et elle avaient même appris à lire et à écrire plutôt rapidement. 

Ayant décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils recommencèrent à penser aux cadeaux. Ron, Hermione, et Ginny avaient décidé de lui donner quelque chose qui représentait leur époque. Cela serait quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'offrir avec son argent. Ardwick et Christabel avaient décidé que faire quelque chose par eux-mêmes serait la meilleure idée. Les voyageurs du temps étaient seulement là pour une année, donc ils voulaient faire de l'anniversaire de leur amie quelque chose dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. 

------

Le jour suivant, Harry rechercha Rowena Serdaigle. Sa directrice de Maison était plutôt difficile à trouver à certains moments, spécialement lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un nouveau projet. Il l'avait vu quitter la grande salle après le déjeuner, et l'avait rapidement suivit, laissant une Gallatea curieuse regarder son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le garçon avait besoin de parler avec sa mère. Haussant des épaules, elle revint vers son repas, se disant qu'elle le découvrirait probablement plus tard. 

Pendant ce temps, Harry chassait la fondatrice dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien elle pouvait se déplacer rapidement. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Décidant qu'elle n'allait pas ralentir, il pensa rapidement à un moyen d'attirer son attention. 

« Dame Serdaigle ! Je dois vous parler. »

Cela suffit, et Rowena s'arrêta et se retourna pour l'attendre. Elle avait une expression curieuse sur son visage alors qu'il courait pour se tenir à ses côtés.

« Est ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé ? »

« A propos de quoi, Harry ? »

« C'est sur l'idée que j'ai eu pour un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Gallatea. »

« Très bien alors, suis-moi. »

Elle partit rapidement, et Harry dut courir pour se maintenir à son niveau. Elle le guida dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réalise qu'ils étaient dans la tour de Serdaigle, pas très loin de sa salle commune. Elle s'arrêta abruptement devant une porte, et entra dans une pièce bien décorée. Les meubles étaient hors de prix, et d'un ton bleu foncé attracteur. La pièce, remarqua Harry, n'était pas si loin du bureau de Gryffondor. Il réalisa que cela devait être le bureau de Dame Serdaigle. Il n'avait jamais été là auparavant, mais il pouvait voir que cela allait bien avec sa personnalité. Prenant un siège, elle lui indiqua de faire la même chose. 

« Alors, Harry, que puis je faire pour toi ? »

« Et bien, j'ai eu une idée pour un cadeau pour Gallatea, et je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Bien sûr que je le ferai Harry. Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? »

« Et bien… »

------

L'anniversaire de Gallatea arriva un jour où le ciel fut bleu et sans nuage, avec un joli lever de soleil. La jeune fille était assise en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et avait été là depuis la soirée précédente. Regardant le terrain de Hogwarts, elle réfléchit à ce que avoir seize ans signifiait pour elle. A un moment, cette année, elle devra choisir un mari. Même si elle venait d'avoir seize ans, dans sa culture, il était monnaie courante de se marier à cet âge. Le problème était qu'elle se sentait encore comme une enfant. Elle enviait vraiment Hermione et Ginny, elle savait qu'à leur époque, il n'y avait plus de promesses de mariage, et ils n'étaient pas considérés comme adultes avant leurs dix-huit ans. Alors qu'elle pensait à ça, elle découvrit que le problème était pour elle. Elle était déjà amoureuse. Amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, où elle s'était présentée à lui dans la Grande Salle, elle avait su qu'il était celui avec lequel elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle lui avait même demandé de se fiancer, et lorsqu'elle y repensait, des souvenirs de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère après la fête de bienvenue lui revenaient à l'esprit. 

**_Flash-back _**

_« Mère, j'ai choisi un mari. »_

_Rowena leva les yeux, surprise, alors que sa fille rentrait dans son bureau. D'après ses mots et le ton de sa voix, elle pouvait dire que c'était un des nouveaux garçons qu'elle avait choisi. _

_« Entres ma fille. Dis-moi, qui as-tu choisi ? »_

_« Le nouveau garçon, Harry Potter. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était celui que je voulais. S'il vous plaît, mère, est-ce que vous approuvez ? »_

_La fondatrice regarda sa fille tristement. Elle pouvait voir que son esprit s'était décidé, et elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait révéler ça._

_« Gallatea, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur les nouveaux étudiants. »_

_« Peu importe ce que c'est, Mère, cela ne peut pas être si important. »_

_« Ils ne sont pas de notre peuple. Ils viennent ici du futur après avoir utiliser une puissante amulette magique. Ils vont éventuellement devoir y retourner, et ils ne peuvent pas te prendre avec eux. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi tu ne peux pas te marier avec le garçon Potter ? Si tu tombes amoureuse de lui, ton cœur va se briser. Ne tentes pas ça, Gallatea. »_

_Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Elle savait que Harry était celui qui lui était destiné, mais si ce que sa mère disait était vrai, elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. _Je vais simplement essayer d'être son amie, _pensa-t-elle, _en tous cas, c'est mieux que rien… 

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Gallatea essuya les larmes de ses yeux, regarda une dernière fois le lever du soleil, et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. 

------

Au petit déjeuner, des gens venaient voir Gallatea pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle fut un peu désappointée de voir qu'aucun de ses amis n'était venu encore la voir. Harry s'asseyait habituellement à côté d'elle aux repas, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Sa mère non plus si elle y réfléchissait. Il semblait un peu étrange qu'ils soient tous les deux absents en même temps. _Etrange_, pensa-t-elle,_ peut-être qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose. _La chose suivante qu'elle sut fut que des bras forts l'enveloppèrent de derrière. Se retournant, elle vit l'objet de ses pensées. 

« Salut, 'Tea. Bon anniversaire ! »

« Merci Harry. Est-ce que tu sais où est ma mère ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, ce qui est étrange, car habituellement, elle vient me voir avant le petit déjeuner pour mon anniversaire. » 

« Je l'ai vu un peu plutôt dehors, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait maintenant. »

« D'accord. Est-ce que tu vas manger quelques choses ? C'est pratiquement l'heure d'aller au cours de Runes. »

« Bien sûr. »

A son désappointement, Harry retira ses bras qu'il avait mis autour d'elle et s'assit. _C'est simplement un signe d'amitié, il ne ressent rien d'autre pour toi_, pensa-t-elle, alors que Harry mangeait son petit déjeuner. 

------

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Harry prit Gallatea de la table de Serdaigle et alla dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Les autres, incluant Rowena, et Lolide, étaient déjà partis plutôt pour préparer la fête lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. C'était le travail de Harry, étant un compagnon Serdaigle, d'amener à sept heures la jeune fille dont c'était l'anniversaire. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la pièce, Harry ouvrit la porte, et poussa l'adolescente de seize ans dans la tour sombre. Alors qu'elle entrait, les torches prirent vie, et ses amis et sa famille sautèrent en hurlant « Surprise !!! »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Tous les gens les plus proches d'elle étaient rassemblés dans une pièce, lui souriant. Harry était derrière elle, ayant tout juste fermé la porte. Gallatea était sans voix. C'était la meilleure chose qui avait été faite pour son anniversaire. Avec un mouvement de main de Ginny, une petite musique commença à jouer à l'arrière, alors que Hermione l'amenait à une table. La table était recouverte de nourriture de toutes sortes d'un côté, et de cadeaux de l'autre. 

« Surprise, ma fille. Tu ne pensais pas que nous avions oublié ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers sa mère, et se jeta dans son étreinte. Après quelques minutes, elle se dégagea et se tourna vers le reste du groupe, les étreignant les uns après les autres, restant un peu plus longtemps dans les bras de Harry. 

« Alors, 'Tea, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier ? »

« Je pense que j'aimerai d'abord ouvrir mes cadeaux. » dit-elle au garçon aux cheveux sombres. 

Se rapprochant de la table, elle prit un siège et saisit le premier cadeau. Il était enveloppé d'un papier bleu sombre avec un ruban doré. Retirant l'emballage, elle trouva une boîte contenant de curieux objets ronds qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Se tournant vers le groupe, elle ne pu s'empêcher de paraître confuse. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ron lui fit un grand sourire, puisque c'était son cadeau. 

« C'est un scrutoscope. Cela fait du bruit s'il y a quelqu'un de malhonnête à côté de toi. »

« Um… merci… je pense. »

« De rien. »

Continuant, elle eut un set de plume de griffon de Christabel, un gros livre en cuir avec des pages blanches pour qu'elle y écrive son dictionnaire d'anglais, de Ardwick, un sac de bonbons de Hermione, contenant, parmi d'autres choses, une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et quelques choco-grenouilles. Elle regarda les bonbons avec amusements avant de se tourner vers Hermione. La jeune fille haussa des épaules. 

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être la première personne dans l'histoire à goûter des bonbons modernes. »

Gallatea fit un sourire à son amie qui était en train de rougir. Le cadeau suivant qu'elle ouvrit fut celui de Lolide. C'était un cristal rond, à peu près de la taille d'un œuf de poule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une pierre de guérison elfique, jeune Serdaigle. Elle te protégera, je pense. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin dans le futur. »

« Merci, Lolide. Est-ce que vous me montrerez comment l'utiliser ? »

« Plus tard, jeune fille. Je crois que tu as encore des cadeaux à ouvrir. »

Gallatea prit l'avant dernier cadeau sur la table. Il était couvert de papier rouge, et une petite carte lui disait qu'il était de Ginny. L'ouvrant elle fut heureuse de découvrir un album photos. Elle avait vu Ginny prendre des images il y a quelques semaines, et elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut surprise par la caméra. Elle la trouvait bien plus rapide que de faire peindre un portrait par quelqu'un. L'album contenait des photos de sa mère et d'amis, certains seuls ou en groupes. Au bout, se trouvait la photo qu'elle avait demandée de Ginny. Elle avait été prise par sa mère, et il y avait tous ses amis, ainsi qu'elle sur l'image. Ils se tenaient tous les sept sur les marches devant Hogwarts, souriant comme des fous, et faisant de grands signes. Gallatea sentit de chaudes larmes coulées sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait Ginny. 

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose qui te rappellerait notre venue. »

« Merci, Ginny. J'en prendrai grand soin. »

Se tournant vers la table, elle prit le dernier de ses cadeaux. La carte lui dit que c'était de sa mère. Détachant le papier, elle trouva une grande caisse en bois qui se balançait d'un côté vers l'autre. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un set complet de balles de Quidditch. Elle regarda avec choc sa mère souriante, avant de se jeter dans les bras de la fondatrice. 

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de l'intérêt dans ce nouveau sport, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir l'équipement. Ils sont faits à la main, puisque je n'ai pas été capable de les avoir d'une boutique. »

« Merci beaucoup, mère. »

« De rien, ma fille. »

Se tournant vers le groupe, Gallatea réalisa qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun cadeau de Harry. Son cœur se brisa un peu à cette pensée. Hermione était visiblement arrivé à cette même conclusion, parce qu'elle se tourna vers le garçon et attira son attention. 

« Harry où est ton cadeau ? Nous mourrons tous d'impatience de le savoir depuis le début de la semaine. »

Harry leur sourit et tendit une main à Gallatea. La prenant, elle fut sortit de la pièce, les autres la suivant de près. 

------

« Harry, où est ce que nous allons ? »

« Attends, tu verra lorsque nous y serons. »

Le groupe était en train de traverser le terrain de Hogwarts, se déplaçant dans la direction opposée du lac. 

« Fermez les yeux, tout le monde. Je veux que cela soit une surprise pour tous. »

Faisant ce qu'il disait, tout le monde sauf Serdaigle ferma leurs yeux. Harry fit un grand sourire, et bougea sa main, retirant les enchantements d'invisibilité sur son cadeau. 

« Très bien, vous pouvez regarder maintenant. »

Tous ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps. 

« Que… »

« Oh, mon… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Il n'a pas fait… il l'a fait ! Je ne peux pas le croire… »

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! A QUOI PENSAIS-TU????"

** Thunk **

Harry sembla heureux par les réactions variées de ses amis. Bougeant sa main, il réveilla Ron qui s'était évanoui et se dirigea vers Gallatea qui était figée. 

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« L'aimer ??? Je l'adore ! Mais que … ? Comment … ? Quand… ? »

« Je l'ai construit de plusieurs morceaux. Je suis devenu plutôt bon avec la magie sans baguette. J'ai eut besoin d'un peu d'aide de ta mère, mais j'ai réussi à la fin. La chose la plus difficile fut de le garder dissimuler. Viens ici, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Prenant la jeune fille non résistante par la main, il l'amena dans un petit coin du terrain où se trouvait une pierre rectangulaire noire en onyx installée sur la terre. Il bougea sa main au dessus, et murmura 'Gallatea'. Le mot de passe accepté, des mots se formèrent sur la surface de l'onyx. De plus près, la jeune fille put lire le message qui y était écrit en anglais et en anglo-saxon. 

****

**_Pour Gallatea Serdaigle _**

**_Un cadeau spécial pour une amie spéciale. Je me rappellerai toujours de toi. _**

**_De Harry Potter._**

« Oh Harry. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. Je voulais te donner quelque chose qui durerait à jamais. »

Sur ce, les deux adolescents revinrent à la fête, un tout nouveau terrain de Quidditch derrière eux. 


	22. 19 Suspicions d’Halloween

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction 

_Bon ben c encore Leena qui s'y est mit… Il a mit du temps à venir… Mais Ccilia aurait du le faire… mais elle a plus le temps… alors le voilà avec bcp d'attente… devrait pas être aussi long à venir le suivant…. _

_Bonne lecture_

------

**Chapitre 19 : Suspicions d'Halloween **

------

Le jour suivant l'anniversaire de Gallatea apporta beaucoup de confusion dans l'école. À la fin du petit déjeuner, tous les étudiants avaient entendu parler du nouveau terrain de Quidditch et se demandaient à quoi il servait. Ils avaient découvert que c'était un type de sport, à cause des gradins. Mais les six anneaux dorés ne faisaient que les rendre plus confus. Il était aussi visible que les trois autres fondateurs n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la nouvelle addition à leur école lorsque Serpentard était entré, suivi rapidement par Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle . Les deux autres semblaient calmes, et avaient accepté, mais Salazar était sur le chemin de Guerre. Il ferait paraître Snape après un match Gryffondor-Serpentard à un Teddy Bear. Se dirigeant vers Rowena, il commença à lui crier dessus. 

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que quoi, Salazar ? »

« NE JOUES PAS AVEC MOI, FEMME ! »

« Je ne joue pas. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma fille venant d'un de ses amis. Est-ce que tu as des objections à ça ? »

« OUI, J'EN AI ! C'EST DU JAMAIS VU, ET CELA NE SERT STRICTEMENT À RIEN. »

« N'importe quoi, Salazar. C'est un terrain de Quidditch. »

« Et puis-je demander ce qu'est le Quidditch ? » demanda Gryffondor. 

« Le Quidditch est un sport qui est joué à… à l'endroit d'où viennent les nouveaux étudiants. »

« Je vois. Et combien de personnes ici savent comment jouer à ce sport, si je puis demander ? »

Gallatea, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Ardwick levèrent leurs mains. Les Gryffondors regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne remarquèrent aucunes autres mains. 

« Ma chère Rowena, il semblerait que nous avons un nouveau terrain pour jouer un sport que personne ne connaît. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un a une suggestion pour remédier à ça ? »

À la table de Serpentard, Christabel se leva lentement. Tous furent surpris que la jeune fille timide veuille attirer l'attention sur elle-même. Ce fut Pouffsouffle  qui l'appela. 

« Avez vous une suggestion, ma chère ? « 

« Et bien, j'ai compris que puisque mes amis ont causé le problème, et que je suis celle du groupe qui n'est pas familière avec le sport, je pense qu'il est mieux que je parle. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, de là où viennent Ron, 'Mione, Ginny, et Harry, ils possèdent des équipes pour jouer à ce sport. Je les ai aussi entendus parler à propos des équipes par maison. Je suggère que maintenant que nous avons l'équipement, que nous les utilisions. Je propose que Harry et Ron nous écrivent les règles du jeu et comment y jouer, sous la forme d'un livre peut être. Ces livres pourront être distribués à d'autres étudiants, et ceux qui sont intéressés pourront former les équipes de Maison. Nous pourrions avoir des compétitions inter-maison, comme une récréation sous la forme d'une éducation physique. J'ai souvent entendu Lord Serpentard se plaindre de la condition physique de beaucoup d'étudiants. Cela pourrait être une solution raisonnable. » 

Cela dit, la jeune fille s'assit, attendant une réponse. Ses amis la regardaient avec fierté, et les fondateurs s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter de cette suggestion. Les étudiants attendaient avec impatience leur réponse. Beaucoup trouvaient l'idée d'un événement sportif attirante. Après quelques minutes, et beaucoup de regards mauvais de Serpentard, les fondateurs se tournèrent vers les étudiants, Rowena leur parla. 

« Nous nous somme mis d'accord pour essayer cette suggestion jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si cela marche bien, nous ferons des matchs de Quidditch une nouvelle tradition à Hogwarts. »

------

Ce ne fut pas avant la troisième heure que Hermione eut la chance de coincer Harry pour lui parler du terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait essayé de lui parler la nuit précédente, mais il était resté près de Gallatea. Elle pouvait dire qu'il l'évitait, et elle se doutait que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui ferait la morale. Se dirigeant dans sa direction, elle s'assit en face de lui, se pencha au-dessus de la table, et ferma bruyamment le livre. Il leva sa tête, et la regarda avec énervement, mais il ne put rien dire avant qu'elle ne se jette dans sa tirade. 

« Bon Dieu, À quoi pensais-tu ? Je me souviens distinctement te l'avoir dit lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici que nous ne devions changer le passé sous aucun prétexte. Est-ce que tu comprends la gravité de ce que tu as fait ? Tu pourrais avoir changé complètement l'histoire pour ce que nous en savons. Nous pourrions revenir dans un monde complètement différent. C'est un désastre ! »

« Détends-toi 'Mione. Je doute sérieusement qu'avoir construit un terrain de Quidditch à Hogwarts va changer l'Histoire. Et si nous l'avons fait, cela ne serait pas de beaucoup. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Imagine simplement ce scénario. Les personnes qui étaient supposées inventer le Quidditch ne le font pas. Ils deviennent pauvres et vont éventuellement se suicider. Ils se révèlent être l'ancêtre de quelqu'un d'important à notre époque. Lorsque nous revenons, nous découvrons que Tu-Sais-Qui a pris le pouvoir. Ou même Grindelwald. Si l'ancêtre de Dumbledore était tué, il n'existerait pas. Nous pourrions ne pas exister. Le monde serait … en … ruine… »

« 'Mione, tu dois te calmer. Respire, d'accord. Cela ne sera pas si terrible. Comment peux-tu savoir que nous n'étions pas supposés être l ? Comment sais-tu que nous n'étions pas supposés être dans le passé, à influencer le futur. Si nous n'avions pas utilisé l'amulette et n'étions pas venus ici, nous aurions pu tout altérer. Les faits sont là, Hermione, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si nous changeons les choses en étant là, où si nous les faisons rester. Je suppose que nous ne le découvrirons pas avant que nous soyons à la prochaine époque, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est la deuxième solution. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? Quelle preuve as-tu ? Si tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas, alors je pense que tu devrais partager. »

« C'est simplement une sensation. Et de petites choses, tu sais ? Je veux dire, nous venons ici d'une époque qui a perdu tant de magie. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir ramener les anciennes voix. Une autre chose est Lolide. Elle m'a demandé au début de l'année si je pouvais faire la paix avec les elfes pour le monde sorcier lorsque je reviendrais. Si nous n'étions pas venus ici, je ne pense pas que nous aurions été capable de faire ça. Les habiletés supplémentaires que nous acquérons ici peuvent être le seul avantage que nous ayons dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne peux pas m'avoir et prétendre que tout est une coïncidence. »

« Tu sais que je ne crois pas à la Divination et au Destin, Harry… »

« Je sais que tu n'y crois pas. Mais si je me souviens bien, Ginny est une Voyante. Je t'ai parlé de la fois où nous étions dans le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle m'a dit de prendre plus d'argent de mon compte. Sa vision nous disait que nous viendrons ici. Tu sais que les vrais voyants n'ont jamais faux. Nous devions venir ici, je le sais c'est tout. »

« D'accord Harry, je vais laisser passer ça jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus de preuves que nous ne faisons pas plus de mal que de bien, mais je n'oublierai pas ça, tu le sais ? »

« Merci, 'Mione, j'avais besoin de ça. »

------

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Ron étaient assis dans la grande salle, en train d'écrire furieusement. Harry avait plus de facilité dasns la rédaction du livre puisqu'il avait eu plus d'entraînement avec son livre sur l'Ancienne Magie Noire. Ron, de l'autre côté, trouvait cela plus difficile. Le duo était en train d'essayer d'écrire une règle de Quidditch compréhensive pour que l'école entière soit capable de comprendre. Ron demanda une pause. 

« Tu sais quoi Harry ? Je pense que je devrais te laisser écrire. »

« Ron ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire tout le travail. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Je ne fais pas ça. Je pense simplement que tu écris mieux, je peux te laisser ça. Pendant que tu fais ça, je peux trouver des images. » 

« Comment vas-tu avoir des images ? Un vrai match n'a jamais été jou ! »

« Je peux demander l'aide de 'Tea et Ard. Nous pourrions inviter tout le monde dehors pour avoir un petit jeu. Nous avons assez de personnes pour constituer une équipe entière, et nous pouvons prétendre simplement que nous avons des adversaires… »

« Tu m'effraies parfois, tu sais ça ? »

« Harrrreeee… Cela ne sera pas si mal. Une fois que le premier match de Maison aura lieu, nous pourrons remplacer les images. »

« C'est vrai, je suppose que cela devra suffire. »

Sur ce, le duo se mit au travail. Harry continua d'écrire les règles et les mouvements, alors que Ron allait trouver les autres et supplier Ginny de le laisser emprunter son appareil photo.

------

Les sept amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la fête de Halloween, et leurs mâchoires tombèrent sous le choc. La salle était décorée de milliers de couleurs différentes de lucioles, d'à peu près de la taille d'un Vif. Des fantômes assortis flottaient près du plafond, faisant crier les Anglo-Saxons de plaisir. A cette époque, Hogwarts n'était pas là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour acquérir des fantômes, donc les voir dans la Grande Salle était un événement rare. De grandes citrouilles flottaient sur les coins de la pièce, et les tables des maisons étaient décorées de toiles d'araignées avec de multiples illusions montrant des parties de corps coupés. L'effet total était magnifique. Alors que le groupe s'asseyait à leur table de Maison respective, Helga Pouffsouffle  se leva pour donner son discours d'Halloween. 

« Bienvenue à tous pour la fête des Morts. D'abord, j'aimerai remercier les septièmes années pour leur aide afin de décorer la Salle, vous avez vraiment fait un travail superbe. J'aimerai aussi annoncer que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ont terminé le livre sur les règles de Quidditch, et que Lord Gryffondor va les distribuer à vos tables dans quelques minutes. Une fois que vous aurez lu les livres, tous ceux qui seront intéressés afin de passer les sélections pour une équipe, inscrivez-vous sur le papier dans votre salle commune s'il vous plaît. Les papiers seront là durant trois semaines, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas à lire vos livres rapidement. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne fête des morts, et amusez-vous ! »

Tapant des mains d'un geste qui rappelait Dumbledore, Pouffsouffle  s'assit à la table pleine de nourriture. À la table des Serdaigle, Gallatea était assise en silence. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui, pensant qu'elle voulait manger quelque chose avant que la nourriture soit froide, lui donna un coup de coude sur le côté. La jeune fille surprise se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux verts et lui envoya son meilleur regard mortel. 

« C'était pourquoi ? »

« Tu semblais simplement ailleurs, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais manger un peu avant que tu ne disparaisses en permanence dans ton esprit. »

« Je pensais simplement, est-ce que tu crois que je serai acceptée dans l'équipe de maison ? »

« Bien sûr que tu sera acceptée ! Tu es la plus douée des poursuiveuse que j'ai vu. Cela serait une honte de ne pas t'y accepter. En plus, c'est ton terrain de Quidditch, et je doute que le nouveau capitaine puisse te garder loin de lui-même s'il essayait. »

« Merci Harry, j'avais besoin de ça. C'était mon obsession pour le Quidditch qui a fait commencer tout ça, cela serait trop embarrassant si je n'étais pas dans l'équipe. »

Harry sourit à la jeune fille et laissa se yeux parcourir la pièce. Ils atterrirent sur la forme de Salazar Serpentard. Harry se renfrogna en regardant le fondateur. L'homme continuait d'observer la pièce comme s'il attendait quelque chose. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à Gryffondor, regardait sa montre, et à nouveau observait la pièce. Harry attira l'attention de 'Tea et murmura dans son oreille. 

« Est-ce simplement moi ou bien est-ce que Serpentard paraît un peu suspect ? »

Gallatea regarda le fondateur puis Harry. 

« Il me semble parfaitement normal. »

« Regardes de plus près, et plus longtemps. Il n'arrête pas de regarder la salle, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et puis il regarde sa montre et Gryffondor. Regardes le. Et je suis sûr qu'il parle le Fourchelangue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais du Fourchelangue, Harry ? Il n'y a que lui qui le comprend de toutes façons. »

Harry leva simplement ses manches. Gallatea sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux serpents sur ses poignets. Durant les deux mois où Harry avait été dans sa Maison, elle ne les avait jamais remarqué auparavant. De plus près, elle découvrit qu'ils étaient protégés par un charme de dissimulation. Seuls ceux qui savaient qu'ils étaient là, ou ceux à qui le jeteur du sort les montrait, pouvaient les voir. Elle s'assit en silence alors que Harry sifflait à voix basse aux deux serpents corail. 

* Simbi ! Nirah ! J'ai besoin de votre aide. *

* Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider, Harry ? * répondit Nirah. 

* Je pense que Salazar Serpentard prépare quelque chose. Je veux que vous l'espionner durant les prochaines semaines. Pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi ? *

* Bien sûr que nous le ferons. Nirah et moi en serons honorés.*

* Merci tous les deux. Cependant, un petit conseil. Serpentard est un Fourchelangue. Si vous êtes près de lui, soyez prudent et discutez par télépathie. *

* Bien sûr, jeune maître. *

Sur ce, Harry dégagea doucement le duo de ses poignets et les mit sur le sol, où ils disparurent rapidement entre les jambes. Se retournant vers une Gallatea rigide, il lui donna un second coup de coude de la soirée. Elle ne fit que cligner des yeux, et elle tourna la tête vers son ami. Harry poussa un profond soupir résigné. 

« 'Tea, puis-je te faire confiance pour que tu gardes cela pour toi ? Je sais que quelques Serdaigles paniqueraient s'ils savaient que j'ai deux serpents dans les dortoirs. Et en ce qui concerne mon statut de Fourchelangue, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un découvre ça non plus. Puis-je te faire confiance ? »

La jeune fille ne fit qu'acquiescer. 

« Bien. Je dois passer un message aux autres, voir s'ils ont remarqué quelque chose d'étrange sur Serpentard. »

Gallatea sortit de sa stupeur en entendant ça. Elle tourna des yeux légèrement brillant vers Harry. 

« Je peux faire ça, donne moi simplement une minute. »

Harry la regarda curieusement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, une grande concentration visible sur son visage. Un moment plus tard, il entendit les cris surpris des cinq autres. Regardant les autres tables, il put voir que le reste du groupe avait tous des regards légèrement inquiets sur leurs visages. Puis, comme un, ils se tournèrent pour regarder ce que Serpentard faisait. Revenant vers Gallatea, il la découvrit en train de le regarder, un grand sourire sur son visage. 

« Je l'ai fait. » dit-il. 

« Fait quoi ? »

« Et bien, dans ma lignée, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont le don de télépathie. Cela ne se manifeste habituellement pas avant que l'héritier ne soit au moins âgé de seize ans. J'ai simplement pensé essayer, et cela a march ! »

« Bravo, 'Tea. Tu ne cesses jamais de m'impressionner. Si je comprends bien, ils ont eu le message ? »

« Oui, Ils vont tous le surveiller. Nous allons nous réunir dans la bibliothèque demain après le petit déjeuner pour comparer nos notes. »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer. _C'est peut-être rien,_ pensa-t-il,_ mais je n'aime pas la façon dont Serpentard se comporte. Je me demande si c'est l'année où il se sépare des autres fondateurs et quitte Hogwarts ? Cela serait quelque chose d'intéressant pour Ginny afin de le mettre dans son livre. Cette fête a l'air de se tasser un peu, et je pense que je devrais donner à Serpentard quelque chose de vraiment intéressant à regarder…_

Souriant machiavéliquement, Harry bougea légèrement sa main sous la table. Un instant plus tard, un groupe de chauves souris vampire faisait des cercles au-dessus des étudiants qui hurlaient. Harry avait appris ce petit charme particulier dans un livre de Magie Noire qu'il avait trouvé au fond de la bibliothèque. Les chauves-souris ne blesseraient personne, mais leur vol constant commençait à causer la panique. Gallatea fut l'une de ceux à rester calmement assis et à regarder avec amusement. Les autres furent Ron, Ardwick et Peeves. Ils savaient que Harry avait prévu quelque chose pour la fête de Halloween, mais il n'avait pas su quoi. Gallatea avait tout de suite compris une fois qu'elle avait vu son sourire. Elle lui sourit, murmurant à voix basse. « _Ah les garçons !_ »

------

Le jour suivant, les sept amis étaient assis dans leur coin à la bibliothèque. La table où ils se trouvaient avait été clamée par le groupe juste après le début de l'année. Elle était tout au fond de la bibliothèque et leur donnait d'intimité qu'ils avaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione avait regardé Gallatea avec un regard perplexe, et Ardwick avait une expression de terreur sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme. Soupirant, elle décida de leur parler de la soirée précédente. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, ils conclurent tous que Serpentard agissait étrangement. Après avoir expliqué son don, les autres ne semblèrent plus effrayé. Cela changea rapidement après que Harry  parla. 

« 'Tea, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler télépathiquement Simbi et Nirah, s'il te plait. J'aimerai un compte rendu d'eux. »

Alors que Gallatea acquiesçait, une expression de compréhension passa sur les visages de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. De l'autre côté de la table, Ardwick et Christabel paraissaient confus. Ils ne le furent pas pour longtemps cependant, puisque quelques instants plus tard, Simbi et Nirah glissèrent vers la table. Lorsque Harry se pencha pour les soulever, les plaçant sur la table, le duo commença à reculer. 

« Chris, Ard, c'est bon. Ils ne vont pas vous blesser, » leur dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Cela les réconforta un peu, spécialement lorsqu'il se tourna vers les serpents et commença à leur parler. 

* Est ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose ?*

* Oui.* dit Simbi * De ce que nous avons compris, Serpentard rassemble tous les serpents dans un endroit appelé la 'Chambre' une fois par mois. Leur travail est d'espionner sur celui appelé Gryffondor.*

Harry pâlit en entendant ça. 

* Merci pour votre aide. Je suppose que vous pourriez aller à ces réunions, n'est-ce pas ? Simplement pour découvrir ce qu'il prépare. *

* Nous ferons cela pour vous, petit maître. *

* Merci. *

Se retournant vers ses amis, Harry regarda leurs différentes réactions. 

« Chris, Ard, vous n'avez pas à être effrayé. Vous ne pouvez dire à personne d'autre ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Je suis un Fourchelangue, et ce sont mes amis, Simbi et Nirah. Ils ont rassemblé des informations sur Serpentard, et ils semblent avoir découvert ce qu'il préparait. De ce qu'ils ont pu rassembler, ils ont découvert qu'il envoie des serpents pour espionner Gryffondor, et qu'ils se réunissent pour un rapport une fois par mois. Simbi et Nirah sont d'accord pour assister aux réunions afin de découvrir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Où se trouvent ces rencontres, Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il regarda Ginny pendant un moment avant de répondre. 

« La Chambre des Secrets. »


	23. 20 Les espions de Serpentard

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna the Moonmonster sauf la traduction 

Salut … c re Leena ^_^ et ça sera souvent moi … ou bien Pheneatis prochainement… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … et d'autres ne devrait pas tarder à suivre… Bonne lecture

------ ****

**Chapitre 20 : Les espions de Serpentard **

------

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! »

« Je suis désolé, Gin, mais j'ai bien peur de l'être. Simbi et Nirah m'ont dit que des réunions seraient faites dans 'la Chambre', et c'est la seule chambre secrète à laquelle je peux penser. Je veux dire, penses-y. Si tu veux espionner l'un des autres fondateurs, et que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te trouve, alors tu iras quelque part où on ne peut pas t'atteindre. La Chambre des Secrets est la seule partie de Hogwarts que je connais, et où les autres sont incapables d'y accéder. »

« Attends une minute. » dit Christabel. « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce que cela signifie ? Je suis un peu confuse, et je pense que Ardwick et 'Tea  le sont également. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets auparavant. Les voyageurs du temps se regardèrent brièvement avant que Harry ne raconte l'histoire de sa seconde année à Hogwarts, Ginny ajoutant des détails lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, les trois Anglo-saxons les fixaient avec surprise. 

« Surprenant ! Tu as tué un basilique lorsque tu avais douze ans ! » cria Ardwick. Hermione le regarda, désapprouvant, puis soupira de défaite. Plongée dans son livre, elle se dit que les garçons n'apprendraient jamais à se comporter correctement dans une bibliothèque. 

« Nous avons entendu, Ard. Maintenant, nous devons agir. Après avoir été les meilleurs amis de Harry pendant quatre ans et demie, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'école. La meilleure façon de découvrir ce que veut faire Serpentard, serait de le suivre pendant un moment. »

« Ron, j'apprécie ta logique, mais je pense que nous devrions le dire à ma mère. Nous ne devrions pas espionner un des professeurs comme ça, c'est malhonnête. Ma mère voudra savoir ce qu'il se passe… »

« Je ne pense pas, 'Tea. Si Serpentard a des espions chez Gryffondor, et qu'ils se réunissent dans la Chambre des Secrets, il ne veut visiblement pas que quelqu'un soit au courant. Si nous le suivons là-bas à la prochaine réunion, nous pourrons voir par nous-mêmes ce qu'il se passe, et le dire à Dame Serdaigle lorsque nous aurons des preuves solides. »

« Mais Harry, tu seras le seul à être capable de le comprendre. De toute façon, je pensais que tu avais dit que tu envoyais tes serpents à la réunion. Pourquoi devrions nous également y aller ? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, 'Mione, mais et s'ils étaient attrapés ? Je veux dire, Serpentard pourrait avoir un groupe spécifique de serpents qu'il utilise, et Simbi et Nirah pourraient apporter des doutes. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas que je suis un Fourchelangue, mais il ne voudrait pas prendre ce risque. Il pourrait les blesser, et je ne pourrais pas laisser ça arriver. Je pense que je devrais être le seul à y aller. »

« Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Harry, c'est dangereux ! »

« Non ! »

« Et s'il te voit … »

« ARRETEZ CA ! Je me suis décidé. Je vais à la prochaine réunion, point final. Je pense que nous devons savoir ce qu'il se passe, et je suis la meilleure personne pour le faire. Pendant ce temps, nous pourrions prendre des tours pour l'observer afin de détecter un comportement bizarre. Ok ? »

Le reste du groupe acquiesça tout de même, mais avec reluctance. Ils pouvaient voir la logique de Harry, mais ils n'étaient pas contents de cette situation. Ils avaient peur qu'il se fasse blesser mais lui faisaient confiance pour être prudent et pour faire la bonne chose. 

------

Trois semaines plus tard, la Fête d'Halloween arriva finalement, et avec elle, les sélections de Quidditch. Harry et Ron arrivèrent sur le terrain plus tôt, sortant les balais de l'école et métamorphosant des objets en balles temporaires de Quidditch. Il avait été décidé par les fondateurs qu'eux deux seraient les meilleures personnes pour guider les sélections, puisqu'ils connaissaient le mieux le jeu, et donc, qu'ils seraient capables de faire de bonnes suggestions aux joueurs. Pour ce jour, on leur demanda de traiter toutes les maisons de la même façon, pour que les sélections soient justes. Ils ne devaient pas favoriser les équipes de leur propre maison. 

Gallatea avait pratiquement sauté aux murs depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle avait attendu avec impatience les sélections depuis qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois le terrain de Quidditch, et son excitation avait redoublé le jour J. Elle avait passé toute la soirée précédente à nettoyer et réparer son balai, le kit de réparation de balais de Harry ouvert en face d'elle. Harry le lui avait prêté pour que son balai soit dans les meilleures conditions. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des sélections, puisqu'elle volait de manière fantastique, mais il savait qu'elle se sentirait mieux si son balai était en bonne condition. Il admirait vraiment le balai de Gallatea. Il avait été fait par sa mère comme cadeau d'anniversaire il y a deux ans, et la forme était exquise. Harry aimait profondément son éclair de Feu, mais il tuerait pour avoir un tel balai personnalisé. Il était spécialement fait pour la jeune fille afin de voler, et répondait pauvrement à quelqu'un d'autre qui essayait de voler avec. Il était aussi rapide qu'un Eclair de feu, ce qu'il trouvait étrange puisqu'il se trouvait 1000 ans avant que son balai soit fait, et la technologie ne devrait pas être aussi avancée. 

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque Ron vola assez près de sa tête. Regardant autour de lui, il vit les étudiants qui étaient en train de se rassembler sur le terrain. La plupart d'entre eux étaient assis dans les gradins, mais un grand nombre était aussi rassemblé sur le terrain, séparé par les différentes maisons. Les quatre fondateurs pouvaient être vus dans la loge des professeurs, ainsi que Lolide et d'autres professeurs. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que tout le monde fut là, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les étudiants sur le terrain. Harry indiqua à Ron de commencer, et il se recula, laissant son ami travailler. Le garçon aux cheveux roux lui sourit puis se retourna pour s'adresser aux étudiants. 

« Venez par ici, tous. Bien, je veux que vous formiez de petits groupes par ici. Les Batteurs iront à droite, les poursuiveurs sur la gauche, les gardiens au milieu, ceux qui veulent essayer pour le poste d'attrapeur peuvent aller voir Harry. Nous allons commencer à former de fausses équipes pour chaque maison, et puis vous jouerez ensemble. Nous cherchons des gens qui peuvent travailler en équipe, surtout des poursuiveurs et des batteurs. Nous jouerons des parties sans Attrapeur, puisque nous les testerons plus tard. Maintenant, pour la première équipe de Serpentard que je veux… »

------

Ils jouèrent huit parties de Quidditch au total. A la fin, l'école entière commençait à comprendre vraiment le jeu, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient aimé l'expérience. Ce fut un coup instantané. Les membres de l'équipe avaient unanimement été choisis par les quatre fondateurs, les professeurs, Ron et Harry. A son grand bonheur, Gallatea fut choisie comme l'une des Poursuiveuses de Serdaigle. Ginny était une Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, à la grande surprise de Ron. Ron, lui-même, était le Gardien de Gryffondor. La seule position qui était encore libre était celle d'Attrapeur. Harry guida tous les espoirs sur le terrain. Il allait lui-même essayer, et il voulait que cela soit aussi juste que possible. Se tournant vers le groupe, il sortit quatre balles ailées. 

« Très bien tout le monde, voici ce que nous allons faire. Puisque que vous avez sans aucun doute lu vos livres, ce sont des Vifs. Normalement ils sont en or, mais pour les sélections, nous allons en utiliser des colorés. Nous en avons un de chaque couleur, rouge, vert, jaune et bleu. Je vais les relâcher, et nous irons voler. Lorsque je sifflerai, je veux que vous essayiez de trouver le vif qui correspond à la couleur de votre Maison. La première personne de chaque maison à attraper le bon Vif sera l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Une fois que nous aurons fait cela, vous rejoindrez vos nouvelles équipes pour choisir un capitaine. Maintenant, on y va ! »

Harry relâcha les quatre Vifs qui s'élevèrent dans les airs, suivit rapidement par les autres étudiants. Après quelques instants, il siffla, et la chasse commença. 

------

Sans aucun doute, Harry fut le premier à attraper un vif. Cela le rendit automatiquement le nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable cependant. Il avait bien plus d'expérience que les autres. Cependant, il voulait également que Serdaigle gagne la coupe des Quatre Maisons, et il savait qu'il était leur meilleur espoir. Malgré ses quatre années à Gryffindor, il fut surpris de voir combien il était loyal envers sa nouvelle maison. Il alla vers le reste de l'équipe, saluant Gallatea lorsqu'il arriva. Elle courut vers lui, et l'étreignit. 

« Je l'ai fait, Harry ! Je suis dans l'équipe ! »

« Je te l'ai dit que tu y arriverais, et tu as eut la place par ton talent, pas par qui tu es. Tu as mérité ta place, et tu la mérites. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. »

Elle sourit au garçon et l'étreignit à nouveau. Se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe, Harry sentit qu'il devait leur dire quelque chose également. 

« Félicitations à vous tous, vous faites une grande équipe, et j'ai beaucoup d'espoir pour la coupe de Quidditch. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de choisir un capitaine. Des suggestions ? »

« Je te nomine Harry. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et moi. »

« Des objections ? »

« Non. » 

« Non. »

« Alors c'est décidé. »

Harry resta debout sans bouger. L'équipe l'avait unanimement choisit comme capitaine de l'équipe. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es celui qui a le plus d'expérience, Harry. Tu y as déjà joué, et tu connais tout la dessus. Tu es le meilleur pour voler, et tu es un bon chef. » expliqua Gallatea. 

Harry sourit à l'équipe, et il leur sera à tous les mains. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était capitaine. Il ne pouvait plus attendre le premier match qui devait avoir lieu le premier décembre. Tous les parents, ainsi que le ministre de la Magie, avaient été invités. Cela serait un moment historique, et il en ferait partit. Le tout premier match de Quidditch à Hogwarts. 

------

Hogwarts. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut surpris lorsque Simbi le mordit doucement à la hanche pour avoir son attention. Il était assis dans la salle commune de Serdaigle à ce moment-là, Gallatea à côté de lui, son nez dans un livre. Dès qu'il remarqua le petit serpent, il mit son poignet au sol et laissa le serpent s'entourer autour. Levant son bras, il donna un petit coup à Gallatea pour attirer son attention avant de se tourner vers son animal. 

*Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Simbi ?*

*Jeune maître, tu as demandé à être informé de la date de la prochaine réunion de Serpentard.*

*Oui.*

*Cela sera ce soir dans la Chambre.*

*Merci, Simbi, j'apprécie vraiment.*

Se tournant vers son amie humaine, Harry lui dit ce que Simbi lui avait raconté. Un froncement visible sur son front. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, Harry ? Tu sais, Lord Serpentard est dangereux… »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr, 'Tea. Je peux prendre soin de moi, et je sais tout ce qu'il sait, et plus. Souviens-toi du transfert de connaissance. Je connais aussi des sortilèges de mon temps qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout ira bien. »

« Si tu es sûr, Harry, alors je te fais confiance. Je vais simplement le dire aux autres. Quand est-ce que tu y vas ? »

« Ce soir. Je partirai après le dîner, et je suivrais Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans la Chambre. J'ai appris l'invisibilité de ta mère, donc il ne devrait pas me remarquer. »

« Très bien, Harry, mais essayes de rester hors de vue. Je vais dire télépathiquement aux autres ce qu'il se passe, je pense qu'ils méritent de savoir. »

------

Le dîner ce soir-là fut plutôt silencieux. Harry se préparait à une autre excursion dans la Chambre des Secrets, un endroit qui contenait de mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas revenir dans le lieu où il avait combattu un basilique, pas seulement pour sa vie, mais aussi celle de Ginny. Plus il y pensait, plus il était déterminé à y aller. Harry le savait par expérience avec les Détraqueurs, la chose qu'il craignait le plus était la peur elle-même. Harry savait qu'il avait peur des souvenirs que cette visite ramènerait à la surface, mais il était déterminé à faire face à sa peur. 

Plutôt qu'il ne l'espérait, Gallatea lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et faisant un signe de tête vers la table des professeurs. Serpentard venait juste de se lever et se dirigeait vers les portes principales. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie avant de se lever et de suivre le fondateur. Une fois qu'il fut de l'autre côté des portes, l'anxiété le frappa de toutes ses forces. Regardant autour de lui, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, il se fit devenir rapidement invisible et alla dans la même direction que Serpentard, ce qui allait bientôt se révéler être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Accélérant son allure, il rattrapa l'homme et se plaça à quelques pas derrière lui, ayant posé sur lui-même un charme de silence. Cela ne lui ferait pas de bien si Serpentard pouvait entendre ses bruits de pas, ou sa respiration. 

La duo finit par atteindre l'entrée de la Chambre, ou Serpentard siffla son habituel *Ouvre-toi*, avant de se positionner devant l'ouverture et de glisser dans le trou. Harry le suivit rapidement, ne voulant pas être laissé à l'entrée. Il arriva en bas du tuyau, vouant ainsi la silhouette de l'homme plus âgé emprunter le long couloir humide. _Cela ramène vraiment de mauvais souvenirs_, pensa-t-il. 

Ils atteignirent finalement la chambre principale, où le basilique était caché. Serpentard alla vers l'énorme trône posé contre le mur du fond, lui rappelant un peu le trône que Voldemort avait utilisé dans une des visions de Harry. Après quelques minutes, Harry put voir la forme serpentine d'au moins une douzaine de serpents sortant des ombres de plusieurs directions différentes. Le fondateur sembla s'asseoir droitement à leur arrivée, comme s'il anticipait leurs rapports. Harry prit ses préoccupations avec les serpents comme une opportunité pour se déplacer vers l'une des grandes statues. S'asseyant sur un des pieds géants il se mit dans une bonne position pour entendre tout ce qui était dit. Il y fut juste à temps, puisque tous les serpents semblaient être apparus. Au fond, Harry pouvait distinguer les couleurs vives du corps de Simbi et Nirah. Il était un peu inquiet pour eux, mais il savait qu'il serait capable de les sortir de là s'il y en avait besoin. Juste au moment où il cherchait un chemin pour s'échapper, Serpentard commença à s'adresser aux serpents rassemblés devant lui. 

*Que me rapportez-vous, mes espions ?*

Un grand serpent, à peu près de la taille de Nagini, s'avança. Il était visiblement le porte-parole des serpents. 

*J'ai peur que nous ayons peu de chose à vous raconter, mon seigneur. Celui prénommé Gryffondor a fait peu de choses intéressantes ce mois-ci. La seule chose que nous avons à dire c'est qu'il a eut une autre visite du guérisseur. L'elfe semble aller le voir au moins une fois par mois. Comme nous ne sommes pas familiers envers la plupart des formes de magie, nous n'avons pas été capables d'en déterminer la raison. Nous en sommes désolés, mon Seigneur.*

*IL SUFFIT ! Ce n'est pas acceptable. Vous m'avez annoncé la même chose durant ces trois derniers mois. Vous avez sûrement plus à raconter que _ça**.***_

*Nous sommes désolé, Seigneur. Il n'a pas eu d'autres rencontres avec votre Ministre de la Magie. Nous l'aurions remarqué s'il en avait eut. Cependant, la seule chose qui peut vous être utilise, Seigneur, est qu'après ses combats à l'épée et ses cours de duels avec les jeunes, il semble inhabituellement fatigué.*

*Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à me dire, alors partez. Le mois prochain, vous devrez avoir de meilleures nouvelles, ou les conséquences ne seront pas agréables pour vous.*

------

Dès que Harry atteignit la salle commune de Gryffindor un peu plus tard cette nuit, il fut bombardé de questions par ses amis. Après quelques minutes, il leva ses mains et hurla. « ASSEZ ! »

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement. Ils pouvaient voir que ses nerfs étaient un petit peu tendus après cette sortie, et ils ne voulaient vraiment pas le mettre en colère. Après tout, il avait énormément étudié la Magie Noire. Attendant qu'il s'asseye, Hermione commença à le questionner, puisqu'elle était celle qui avait prévu ce qu'elle voulait savoir. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? »

« Serpentard a des serpents qui espionnent Gryffondor, et ils semblent faire ça depuis un bon moment. Apparemment, Gryffondor semble beaucoup rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie, mais je n'ai pas découvert pourquoi. Il a aussi eu beaucoup de check-up faits par Lolide, et il semble être plus fatigué qu'il ne devrait l'être après nos leçons. Les serpents, ne connaissant pas la magie, n'étaient pas sûr de savoir ce que Lolide vérifiait cependant. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Serpentard veut savoir tout ça cependant. »

« Combien de serpents y avait-il ? » 

« A peu près trois douzaines. Par chance, la présence de Simbi et Nirah ne semblait pas les déranger, donc je pense que je peux les envoyer en toute sécurité à la prochaine réunion, pour éviter d'y aller moi-même. »

« C'est bien Harry. La question est, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Gryffondor ? »


	24. Interlude II

**Interlude - Le premier match de Quidditch à vie**

'Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, élèves, professeurs et parents, bienvenue au tout premier match de Quidditch qui ait jamais eu lieu en notre bonne école de Poudlard ! Si tous les gens du Ministère de la Magie ici présents apprécient, attendez-vous à un véritable engouement ! Aujourd'hui s'affronteront les Serdaigles, la Maison des Penseurs, contre les Gryffondors, la Maison des Braves. Je suis Samuel Peeves et je serai votre commentateur privilégié. Appréciez le spectacle et bon match à tous !' 

Les derniers mots de Peeves furent noyés par le brouhaha des étudiants. Ils avaient tous attendu la première partie avec impatience, souhaitant voir le vrai Quidditch dans son état le plus vivant et le plus naturel, plutôt que de voir seulement des images et en lire de la simple théorie dans un livre quelconque. Hermione était assise dans le box des professeurs à côté de Peeves, la caméra de Ginny dans les mains. Elle voulait absolument garder en souvenir cet événement historique. Malgré ses craintes, elle n'aurait pas raté cela pour tout l'or de Gringotts. 

'Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor qui sort des vestiaires ! Ron Weasley, le capitaine et gardien, mène son équipe vers le terrain. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, Jocelyn Hart, Duce Jenaux et Sebastian du Gaul ne sont pas loin derrière. Les batteurs, Emmett von Braun et Theodore Hess, suivent les poursuiveurs. Et bien sûr, le dernier mais non le moindre, Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors !!!' 

Hermione et Ginny observèrent avec attention l'équipe qui fit le tour du terrain, applaudissant pour Ron et Ardwick, mais restant toutes deux assez indécises quant à choisir qui elles devraient supporter. Ginny voulut supporter son frère, mais aussi son ancien flirt, alors que Hermione ne put se décider entre ses deux meilleurs amis : après tout, ça n'aurait pas été juste. Finalement, elles s'assirent en portant les couleurs de leur maison respective et en se promettant chacune de rester impartiale. Puis, l'équipe de Serdaigle entra sur le terrain sous les encouragements exacerbés des étudiants en bleu. 

'Et maintenant, l'équipe de Serdaigle, menée par leur capitaine et attrapeur, Harry Potter. Les poursuiveurs, Gallatea Serdaigle, la fille même de Lady Rowena Serdaigle, Hélène Devreau et Guillaume Mollineux ! Ensuite, les batteurs, Milo DeLance et Ged Thorpe, ainsi que le gardien, Jonas Tigellinus !'

Lorsque Peeves eut terminé d'annoncer les équipes et qu'elles eurent fait quelques tours de terrain avant de prendre leurs positions, Poufsouffle arriva et décolla avec son balai. Elle s'envola jusqu'au milieu du terrain et relâcha le vif d'or et les cognards. D'un mouvement de la main, elle fit apparaître le Souaffle. Elle le lança dans les airs, siffla, puis le match débuta. 

'Et c'est Serdaigle qui entre en possession du ballon ! Regardez Gallatea, vous avez vu ce balai ?! Il est tellement élégant et maniable ! Un vrai bijou convoité par bon nombre de sorciers amateurs de vol...'

'PEEVES !' 

'Désolé, Lady Serdaigle. En tout cas, très bel arrêt de Weasley. Jenaux a le souaffle et il file vers les buts adverses. FAIS ATTENTION À CE COGNARD DUCE !... Le Souaffle transperce l'anneau de Tigellinus et le score est ouvert :  10-0 pour Gryffondor !!!' 

La partie se poursuivit pendant une quarantaine de minutes, personne n'ayant pu creuser l'écart tant le match était serré. Le score était de 80-70 pour Serdaigle lorsque Harry repéra le vif d'or. Il ne voulait pas vraiment terminer le match aussi rapidement, il s'amusait réellement. Il n'avait pas joué une vraie partie de Quidditch depuis la fin de sa troisième année. L'exaltation d'être à nouveau dans un stade de Quidditch le poussait à vouloir voler le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, il pouvait apercevoir Ardwick filer vers l'endroit où il avait discerné le vif d'or. Il ne pouvait pas laisser gagner Gryffondor. Après tout, il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ! Il n'allait pas perdre sans avoir tout donné ! Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de mener son ami loin de cette partie du stade. _Il est temps d'essayer cette feinte de Wronski_, pensa-t-il. Se penchant brusquement vers l'avant, il se dirigea droit vers le sol. 

' REGARDEZ POTTER !! ON DIRAIT BIEN QU'IL A APERÇU LE VIF D'OR ! DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON EST SUR SES TALONS, MAIS SERA-T-IL CAPABLE DE LE RATTRAPER ?' 

Harry déstabilisa son homologue tandis qu'il fonçait droit vers le sol. À la dernière seconde, il remonta en flèche et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu le vif d'or. Ardwick, qui était juste derrière lui, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui était survenu et toucha presque le sol. Même s'il réussit à l'éviter, il perdit tout de même l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très haut à ce moment-là. 

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'approchait du vif d'or, petit à petit. Mais il était tellement concentré qu' il ne vit pas le cognard qui se dirigeait droit vers lui. Au moment où il referma sa main autour de la petite bille dorée, signalant par le fait même la fin du match, le cognard le percuta avec force sur son épaule, le faisant alors chuter lourdement de son balai. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant d'heurter le sol et de perdre conscience fut le visage horrifié de Gallatea.

~*~

Valà, un p'tit chap pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain ^^ Je sais qu'il n'est pas long, mais c'est qu'un interlude alors ^^; Donnnc… Merci à Severogue qui même à deux heures du matin est un maître de la langue française et qui a bien voulu prendre un peu de son temps pour corriger ce chapitre lolll ^^ 

Bisous

Fany


	25. Bêtes Fantastiques et ce qu'il ne faut p...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Luna The Moonmonster, sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 23 : Bêtes fantastiques et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec elles**

------

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec un violent mal de tête. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il les referma face à la forte lumière qui brillait à travers la fenêtre. Il perçut une potion pressée contre ses lèvres mais était trop faible pour protester. Alors qu'il avalait, il sentit son mal de tête commencer à s'estomper et se risqua à essayer d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, il put voir plusieurs silhouettes assises autour de son lit. Tous ses amis étaient là, tout comme Lolide, qui était assise à l'extrémité de son lit, murmurant diverses incantations. Une fois que sa vision se fut éclaircie, il put voir la pièce plus en détail. Rectifier sa vision était l'une des premières parties de magie sans baguette qu'il avait appris avec Rowena, et c'était à des occasions comme ça qu'il était content de ne plus avoir besoin de porter des lunettes. Regardant plus attentivement ses amis, il fut choqué de voir des larmes couler des yeux des filles. Ron et Ardwick ne semblaient guère mieux. Bien qu'ils ne pleuraient pas, ils étaient visiblement inquiets. Harry songea que cela semblait un peu étrange, considérant que c'était seulement un petit accident de Quidditch. _On penserait que je suis mort ou quelque chose comme ça... J'ai simplement perdu connaissance une demi-heure_, pensa-t-il. Décidant de découvrir ce qui se passait, il parla.

« Salut les gars, pourquoi ces visages ? »

C'était apparemment la mauvaise chose à dire, puisque Gallatea poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui. C'était une erreur, puisque dès que ses bras se placèrent autour de la taille de Harry, il put sentir une profonde douleur dans son dos. Poussant un grand hurlement, Gallatea se dégagea de lui, un regard horrifié sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurai dû le savoir. »

« C'est bon, 'Tea. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi paraissez-vous si énerv ? Cela n'a pas du être si long… »

« Harry, tu a été endormi pendant dix jours. » s'exclama un Ron incrédule.

« DIX JOURS ? Comment … ? Pourquoi… ? Que... ? »

« Tu t'es brisé le dos dans la chute. » expliqua Ginny. « Lolide a été capable de le fixer, mais pendant un moment, il y avait un doute. Nous n'étions pas sûr que tu puisses t'en sortir. »

Cela prit une minute pour que l'information atteigne son cerveau.

« Je me suis brisé le dos ? »

« Oui. »

« Et j'ai failli mourir ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, Melin. La chute ne semblait pas si haute, et le cognar n'a pas fait tant de dommage… »

« J'ai bien peur que si, Harry. Et ce que tu as fait avec moi lorsque je suis tombé de mon balai était aussi dangereux. Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

« Je suis désolé Ard. C'était une feinte de Wronski, et je ne voulais pas te blesser, simplement te garder loin du vif. »

« C'est bon, je te pardonne. Est-ce que tu m'apprendras la feinte de Wronski ? »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, pensant à Hermione à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

------

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla à cause des bruits venant de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. S'asseyant, il se leva silencieusement du lit, et tendit une main vers le rideau autour de son lit. Le repoussant un peu, il s'installa confortablement pour un peu d'espionnage. Il savait que c'était malhonnête, mais il souffrait malheureusement d'une abondance de curiosité. Après un moment, il découvrit qui il écoutait. Lolide et Gryffondor. Ils parlaient durement, et en elfe très rapide. Harry ne pouvait comprendre que l'ensemble de ce qui était dit, grâce aux leçons de la guérisseuse elfique. Cependant, une grande partie de ce qu'ils discutaient entre eux était perdu. Les mots qu'ils comprenaient cependant, mis ensemble, confiraient ce que Serpentard avait mentionné dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« … viens… souvent, Godric. Tu… ton cœur… fatigué. Je peux… cette fois, mais… fais moins… temps. »

« Lolide… fais… tu peux. Ta médecine… chose…. Arrête mon… »

« Godric ! Tu sais… je … besoin d'aide… Rowena… te soigner, et Helga… herbes pour ce genre de chose. »

« Je sais… a… les étudiants. Je sais… entraîner… Harry. Est-ce que… dormir ? »

« Je vais regarder… »

Harry se replaça sur son lit, tournant son dos dans la direction où il savait que Lolide viendrait. Il ferma les yeux, feignant le sommeil lorsqu'elle vint, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reparti sans commentaire. Il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement pour feindre le sommeil chez les Dursley, donc il savait qu'il pouvait duper tout le monde. Peu de temps après, Gryffondor souhaita une bonne nuit à l'elfe, et quitta l'infirmerie. Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu, réfléchissant. _Je dois parler aux autres de ça…_

__

_------_

Lundi 12 décembre, Harry était encore assis à l'infirmerie, ses amis rassemblés autour de lui. Ils étaient venus le voir directement après le petit déjeuner, et irait bientôt à leur premier cours. Il voulait leur dire ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière, mais savait qu'il devait omettre certains faits, comme le langage que les adultes avaient parlé à ce moment-là. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé parler à quelqu'un de ces cours qu'il avait avec Lolide, puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il serait annulé. Harry ne voulait pas que cela arrive, puisqu'il aimait vraiment ces cours. Lolide semblait pensée qu'il avait un peu de sang elfique dans sa lignée, puisqu'il avait déjà appris la magie elfique. Il trouvait cela fascinant, et faisait des progrès spectaculaires. Le problème était que, s'il ne disait pas à ses amis que le duo avait parlé dans le langage de Lolide, il n'aurait aucune excuse face au fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation. Il devrait y penser et éviter autant de questions que possibles, ce qui sera plutôt difficile avec la présence d'Hermione. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se prépara au désastre.

« Um… les gars ? J'ai entendu quelque chose la nuit dernière que vous pourriez trouver intéressant… »

« Qu'est ce que c'était, Harry ? » lui demanda Gallatea.

« Et bien, vous savez que Salazar parlait aux serpents de Gryffondor qui rendait visite à Lolide ? »

Six hochements de tête le firent continuer.

« Et bien, la nuit dernière, il était à l'infirmerie. Je me suis réveiller dans la nuit, et je les ai entendu parler … Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les entendre de là, mais de ce que j'ai pu entendre, Gryffondor a eu des problèmes avec les cours qu'il nous a donné. Lolide a dit quelque chose à propos de son cœur, et comment il devenait plus difficile de le soigner. Elle a suggéré de parler à Dames Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à propos de ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il a été très heureux de cette idée. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as découvert Harry ? »

« J'en ai peur, 'Mione. Mais si c'est l'année o » dit-il en regardant vers Ardwick, Christabel, et Gallatea. « …um, où le grand événement arrivera, comme nous le pensons, alors je suggère que nous fassions tout ce que nous pouvons pour aider. »

Comme ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Hermione fut la première à objecter. Harry avait réfléchi à ce qui se passait un peu plutôt dans la matinée. Il avait la sensation que cela serait l'année où Serpentard se séparerait des autres fondateurs et quitterait Poudlard. Si ce n'était pas cette année, alors cela serait bientôt, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Les évènements semblaient certainement concordés. Cependant, la santé de Gryffondor chutait, et c'était le résultat de l'entraînement supplémentaire qu'il leur donnait, alors, Harry sentait qu'il était de leur responsabilité de l'aider. Hermione, cependant, ne voyait pas cela de la même façon…

« Harry, nous avons parlé de ça après le fiasco du terrain de Quidditch. Nous ne pouvons simplement pas changer les événements, ce n'est pas bien. C'est hors de notre portée, et tu le sais ! Nous avons déjà suffisamment fait de dommages, nous ne voulons pas en ajouter. Tu dois penser aux conséquences… »

« Hermione, j'ai pensé aux conséquences. J'ai aussi écouté Ginny… »

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« … et je sais que ce que nous faisons ici n'affectera pas le futur. En fait, si nous nous asseyons là à rien faire, nous ferons plus de mal que de bien. Je vous ai _dit _tout cela après l'anniversaire de 'Tea, alors pourquoi ne pouvez pas me faire confiance ? »

« Harry, je te fais confiance… »

« Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer. »

« … mais je veux simplement _une_ petite preuve que nous n'allons pas tout faire déraper. »

« Tu veux une preuve ? Repenses au premier jour de classe lorsque Ginny a eu une vision en Divination. Elle m'a vu dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Gryffondor, en train de me battre. Si nous ne sommes pas là pour aider, alors pourquoi serais-je l ? Et tu sais que c'était une véritable vision, parce que Ginny est une Voyante. »

Hermione en fut simplement bouche bée. Elle avait complètement oublié la vision de Ginny, et par un coup d'œil sur le visage des autres, eux aussi. Harry leur envoya simplement un petit sourire avant de les pousser vers les cours.

__

_------_

Le jour suivant, tous furent surpris de voir Harry venir dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Après les dommages qu'il avait subis durant le match de Quidditch, personne ne s'était attendu à le voir avant une autre semaine. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de Serdaigle, Gallatea se précipita vers lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, elle le regarda avec perplexité. Harry comprit.

« Lolide m'a laissé sortir plutôt. Elle savait combien j'étais désespéré d'aller au cours d'Animagus ce soir, donc elle a décidé de me faire aller en cours. Elle a dit que si je ne pouvais pas supporter les cours normaux, alors je ne pourrais pas y aller ce soir. »

Gallatea ne lui fit qu'un grand sourire et une autre étreinte. Le duo s'assit à la table de Serdaigle, et Harry fut immédiatement bombardé de félicitations par le reste de sa maison. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de célébrer leur victoire sur Gryffondor du match de Quidditch, puisque leur attrapeur avait été à l'infirmerie, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, ils planifiaient une énorme fête. Juste au moment où ils venaient de décider quelle sorte de nourriture prendre, Poufsouffle se leva et demanda le silence.

« Maintenant que nous avons à nouveau tous nos étudiants parmi nous, j'aimerai faire une petite annonce. Le premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard a été un énorme succès. Le Ministère de la Magie l'a aimé, ainsi que tous les parents. Le Ministre lui même va arriver après le petit déjeuner pour décider du brevet avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ainsi que les détailles pour installer des équipes nationales de Quidditch. En dehors du ministre, des représentants de Flourish et Bloots de Diagon Alley pour un marché afin de publier le livre de règles du Quidditch. Je vais donc demander à ce que Ron et Harry viennent au bureau de Lord Gryffondor dès qu'ils auront fini leur petit déjeuner. »

Dès que Dame Poufsouffle eut terminée, tous les yeux de la Salle se tournèrent vers Ron ou Harry. Les deux garçons étaient assis, dans un silence choqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'une discussion à la bibliothèque sur les chances de victoire des Chudley Cannons avait mené à _ça_. Se levant au même moment, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes.

__

_------_

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à ce qui serait un jour le bureau de Dumbledore, ils attendirent d'être invité à entrer. Contrairement au futur, ils n'avaient aucune idée de par où commencer pour les mots de passe. Après quelques minutes, la gargouille se mit sur le côté, autorisant le duo à entrer. Ils étaient nerveux alors qu'ils atteignaient le bureau de Gryffondor, ne sachant pas ce que serait le Ministre de la Magie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, ils frappèrent nerveusement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard elle fut ouverte par Dame Poufsouffle, et les garçons se dirigèrent donc vers leurs sièges. Derrière le bureau de Gryffondor était assis un étrange homme avec une longue barbe et des lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait une robe bleu foncée qui allait avec ses yeux, et Harry et Ron trouvèrent qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons, et se pencha pour leur parler.

« Donc, vous êtes les jeunes hommes qui avez apporté cette nouvelle folie à Hogwarts. Ce match de Quidditch du début du mois fut très populaire, à la fois avec les parents et les membres du ministère. En fait, la nouvelle s'est répandue très rapidement, et nous avons plusieurs personnes nous demandant de faire des équipes. Pour que cela marche, nous avons besoin de votre permission, en tant que créateurs, et des suggestions sur comment créer le système de ligues. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? »

Les deux garçons estomaqués se regardèrent, avant que Harry ne se tourne vers le ministre.

« Avec votre respect, Monsieur le Ministre, cela a été une sorte de surprise. Est-ce que vous nous permettez quelques minutes avant que nous acceptions quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, prenez votre temps. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron et s'adressa à lui en anglais.

« Ron, que penses-tu de ça ? Je veux dire, cela peut-être une chose superbe, être les créateurs du Quidditch, mais nous devons prendre en compte ce qu'a dit 'Mione. La seule chose qui me dérange est que si nous le créons maintenant, lorsque nous avons quinze ans, et apprenons là-dessus dans le futur lorsque nous sommes plus jeunes, alors d'où vient l'idée originelle ? Cela causerait un paradoxe temporel. Et de ce que je sais de la physique moldue, cela serait quelque chose de drastique qui arriverait, comme la destruction de l'univers.

« Harry, de la façon où je vois ça, nous sommes déjà dans cette situation de toute façon, et nous l'étions dès le moment où nous avons parlé à Ardwick de Quidditch. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour changer ça. Nous ferions aussi bien d'en tirer le meilleur, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Pour ce que nous en savons, nous pourrions très bien faire ce que nous sommes supposé faire. Tu es celui qui nous dit que nous sommes là pour une raison, et bien, comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas l'une d'entre elles ? »

« Je vois ton point de vue, Ron. Donc, est-ce que nous allons faire ça ? Et pour le livre ? Nous devons changer nos noms, parce que à notre époque, ils remarqueront quelque chose. Le livre de règle original de Quidditch est encore disponible à notre époque après tout. »

« Oui, penses simplement à tout l'argent que nous nous ferons en mille ans grâce au brevet et aux ventes du livre ! Mais sérieusement, je pense que tu devrais faire la négociation. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu es meilleur à ce genre de chose, avec toute la pratique que tu as eue. »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, et se tourna vers le ministre ébahi. Il n'avait visiblement rien compris à ce que le duo s'était dit, et il semblait se demander en quel langage ils avaient parlé. Il sembla se reprendre lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry le fixait.

« Est-ce que vous avez fini votre… discussion ? »

« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Allez-vous signer le brevet ? »

« Oui, nous allons le faire. Cependant, Ron est inquiet sur ce qui va arrivé par les procédés ? Allons-nous recevoir de l'argent pour l'utilisation du Quidditch comme sport ? »

Le ministre sembla un peu surprit par cette question. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que des enfants de quinze ans pensent à des choses comme ça.

« Bien sûr ! Vous recevrez des royalties pour chaque match joué, livré à l'endroit que vous désir »

« Alors nous aimerions ouvrir un compte joint pour nous à Gringotts. Toutes les royalties du jeu et du livre de règles seront mis là. Nous aimerions aussi que toutes nouvelles équipes payent 10 sickles d'inscription. »

« Très bien, j'y veillerais moi-même. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, nous apprécions cela. »

Le ministre leur fit passer plusieurs morceaux de parchemins, qu'ils lurent en profondeurs avant de signer. L'homme fit des copies de chacun pour les placer dans le coffre de Gringotts.

« Et bien, merci les garçons, je peux maintenant commencer à organiser des équipes. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me donner des suggestions sur comment ils doivent former des compétitions ? »

Harry fit un geste à Ron, lui indiquant de continuer. Le garçon aux cheveux roux expliqua en gros comment la ligue de Quidditch marchait à leur époque, il suggéra également une coupe européenne et mondiale si le sport sort de la Grande Bretagne. Le ministre prit des notes sur tout ce qui avait été dit, avant de partir. Dès qu'il fut parti, un autre homme sortit de la pièce d'à côté et prit le siège que le ministre avait laissé vacant. Il regarda les deux garçons par-dessus ses lunettes et leur sourit.

« Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Jeremiah Flourish, co-propriétaire de la librairie Flourish et Blotts sur le chemin de Traverse. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez écrit un livre fascinant, et cela m'intéresserait de le publier. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

« Oui, monsieur, Ron et moi en avons discuté, et nous serions honorez que vous produisiez nos livres. Nous avons seulement une condition. Nous voudrions que huit copies spéciales soient faites. Ils doivent être reliés de cuir, avec des noms que nous vous donnerons à graver sur le devant. Ils sont pour nous, et nos amis. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

« Je le suis certainement, Mr Potter. Si vous voulez bien signer ici, et écrire les noms que vous voulez, je me mettrais de suite au travail. »

Les garçons signèrent le parchemin approprié, et écrire leurs noms, les noms de tous leurs amis, et ceux des jumeaux Weasley. Ron savait que ses frères tueraient quelqu'un pour une copie original, surtout une spécialisée. Une fois que tout fut complété, Mr Flourish partit, et les garçons, après avoir remercier Gryffondor pour l'utilisation de son bureau, allèrent à leur cours suivant.

__

_------_

Ce soir-là, les sept amis se rencontrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour leur cours Animagus. C'était la chose qu'ils avaient tous attendue. Après des mois de préparation, ils étaient finalement prêts à essayer la transformation. Si tout allait bien, ils se changeraient pour la première fois, et 'verrouilleraient' leur forme, les autorisant ainsi à se transformer n'importe quand après ça. Toute la procédure avait pris moins de quatre mois, ce qui était surtout dû à l'aide qu'ils avaient reçu de Dame Poufsouffle. Tout cela prenait beaucoup moins de temps s'il y avait un professeur présent plutôt que de tout faire par soi-même.

Lorsque Poufsouffle entra dans la pièce à précisément sept heures, tous les étudiants prirent rapidement leur place en cercle sur le sol. Helga ricana en voyant leur manière, et prit sa place dans le cercle. Après quelques instants de méditation pour se centrer, les adolescents furent prêts à compléter la transformation. Helga, voyant leur impatience, commença.

« Je sais que vous êtes maintenant tous excités, mais j'ai besoin que vous vous détendiez. Vous allez devoir écouter très attentivement, parce que si vous ne le faites pas correctement, vous serez bloqués en tant que mi-humain/mi-animal. Une fois que vous serez entré en méditation que nous avons travaillé, vous devez imaginer votre animal dans votre tête. Vous devez penser à toutes ces caractéristiques, pas seulement physiques, mais à l'instinct et à son esprit. Une fois que vous avez fait cela, pensez clairement à l'incantation 'Corpus Animagus'. Cela devrait vous métamorphoser, mais seulement si vous êtes totalement concentré. Une fois la transformation complétée, vous devez penser 'Facio Animagus'. Cela bloquera votre transformation, vous autorisant à changer à volonté après ça. Entrez en méditation maintenant, et bonne chance ! »

Tous les étudiants fermèrent leurs yeux et commencèrent à se détendre. Cela prit plus de dix minutes avant que le premier POP puisse être entendu, et un faucon pèlerin vola autour de la pièce. Se transformant à nouveau, Gallatea alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables pour ne pas déranger les autres, un grand sourire sur son visage. Le suivant fut Harry, qui roda dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant de se changer et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Gallatea. Vingt minutes plus tard, Ardwick se métamorphosa finalement, le groupe décida de faire la fête. Claquant des doigts, Poufsouffle fit apparaître un elfe de maison, qui retourna promptement dans les cuisines pour rassembler de la nourriture de fête. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe des fondateurs arriva, grâce à la télépathie de Gallatea, et la fête commença. À trois heures du matin, le groupe alla au lit, sachant qu'ils avaient cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques en premier le matin suivant.

__

_------_

Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques étaient pour les voyageurs du temps d'une grande amélioration par rapport aux cours d'Hagrid. Ils aimaient tous le demi-géant profondément, mais ils étaient fiers de ne plus étudier ces foutu skrewts. Cette année, ils avaient des cours sur les différents types de dragons, et aujourd'hui, c'était leur premier cours pratique. Gallatea avait été un peu inquiète, puisque les dragons étaient sa plus grande peur, mais Harry lui avait assuré qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Après un bref discours du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le groupe fut guidé vers un enclos où un Welsh Vert y était attaché, endormi. La plupart des étudiants restèrent à une distance respectable, mais Horatio, pensant que son statut noble le rendait invulnérable, et malgré les protestations du professeurs, se dirigea vers le reptile endormi, et commença à le chatouiller. À ce moment-là, le reste des étudiants, excepté Gallatea, avait commencé à reculer lorsqu'ils virent l'œil rouge enragé s'ouvrir et regarder dans leur direction. Lorsque le dragon commença à bouger, même Horatio ne resta pas immobile. Pratiquement tout le monde avait commencé à courir hors de portée des flammes qu'ils pensaient voir venir bientôt. Harry, cependant, s'arrêta pour regarder la bête. Il se figea sous le choc lorsqu'il vit Gallatea encore debout, enracinée en face du dragon. Prenant une seconde décision, il fonça vers son amie, la jetant sur le sol alors qu'un jet de flamme apparaissait dans les airs, exactement là où sa tête avait été. Se roulant sur le sol, il al releva et commença à la dirigea vers la Forêt interdite, hors de portée des flammes. La créature furieuse avait commencé à les chasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bout des chaînes. Leur envoyant du feu, Harry ne réussit qu'à les mettre hors de portée avant qu'ils ne soient rôtis vivant. S'asseyant derrière un arbre, il mit Gallatea sur ses genoux et passa son bras autour d'elle. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui et alors qu'elle continuait de trembler, Harry lui murmura des mots réconfortants.

« C'est bon, 'Tea. Je t'ai promis que je ne le laisserais pas te blesser, et c'est le cas. S'il te plait, calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant. »

« Je pensais que j'allais mourir. »

« Je l'ai pensé aussi, mais tu vas bien. »

« Merci Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que Horatio est fait ça ! »

« Et bien en tous cas, je sais maintenant d'où vient la devise de l'école… »

« Quoi ? »

« Draco dormiens numquam titilanus. »

« Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon endormi ? »

« Uhuh. »

« Harry, je ne peux pas croire que j'étais si proche de te perdre. S'il te plait, ne me quittes plus jamais. »

« Pas avant que je ne doive le faire, 'Tea. Tu es trop importante pour moi. »

Et, sur ce, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un tendre baiser.


	26. 22 La Grande Guerre des Farces

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à LunaTheMoonmonster, sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 24 : La grande guerre des farces **

------

À partir du 14 décembre, Harry et Gallatea sortirent officiellement ensemble. Ils pouvaient difficilement dissimuler ce fait, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Forêt interdite après le cours de soin aux créatures magiques en se tenant la main. Leurs amis avaient été les premiers à leur sauter dessus, leur posant beaucoup de questions et offrant à Harry des félicitations pour son sauvetage. Le professeur avait dit au couple qu'elle parlerait aux fondateurs de ce qui s'était passé, fixant un Horatio contrit alors qu'elle le disait. Le reste du cours fut déclaré en heure libre, et les sept amis se dirigèrent ainsi vers la Salle de Gryffindor pour parler de ce qui s'était passé. Dès que la porte se referma, Hermione entoura les Ravenclaws.

« Comment pouvez vous faire ça ? Sortir ensemble ! C'est impossible ! Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons pas interférer dans leur vie. Et Gallatea, tu es une dame d'un lignage distingué, tu ne devrais pas détruire l'honneur de ta famille en continuant comme ça ! Cela ne se fait simplement pas ! »

« Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne peux pas penser ça … »

« Ron, reste en dehors de ça. Je ne pense pas que tu comprends. À notre époque, il est parfaitement acceptable d'avoir une ou un petit ami à l'école. Tu peux même avoir plusieurs partenaires avant de découvrir celui avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ta vie. Mais, en ce temps, les choses comme ça ne sont simplement pas faites. Les gens sont engagés vers une personne choisie par leurs parents, surtout lorsque ce sont des membres d'une famille noble importante. Si Gallatea et Harry sortent ensemble, cela sera un scandale ! »

« Hermione, fermes l ! Je suis bien conscient de ce que l'on attend de moi, et j'en accepte les risques. Durant les mois où vous avez été ici, j'ai appris à aimer Harry, et pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Lors de la première nuit où je l'ai vu, j'ai demandé à ma mère un engagement, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible. Je sais que je ne ressentirais pas la moitié de ce que je ressens pour Harry envers celui avec qui je me marierais. S'il part dans quelques mois, il n'y aura rien que je puisse faire, mais au moins, laisses-nous être heureux pendant qu'il _est _là. »

Harry et Hermione étaient assis en silence. Harry, à cause de ce que Gallatea avait dit, et Hermione, parce que son point de vue avait été contredit avec raison. Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie, pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait dit, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Est-ce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Gallatea se tourna vers le garçon paniquant. Il avait commencé à trembler, et elle devenait inquiète. Elle se tourna vers les autres. »

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser une minute ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent promptement la pièce. La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et prit ses mains.

« Harry, je t'aime vraiment, et je suis désolée si cela te rend mal à l'aise… »

« Non ! Ça … Ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est simplement que personne, aussi loin que je me souvienne, ne m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Gallatea prit le garçon dans ses bras, alors que ses tremblements disparaissaient. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

------

La semaine suivante fut le début des vacances de Noël. Le mardi 20, Harry, Ron, Ardwick et Peeves se trouvaient dans un coin de la bibliothèque, préparant un mauvais coup. Ardwick avait demandé une réunion des Maraudeurs, ayant eu une bonne idée. Peeves sautait littéralement de joie anticipée.

« Merci à tous d'être venu aussi vite. » commença Ardwick. « J'ai eu une idée des plus splendide. Après-demain, nous serons précisément quatre jours avant le jour de Noël. Je sais que nous avons prévu de faire une farce spectaculaire lors du jour de Noël et j'ai dû trouver une façon… intéressante de l'organiser. Je propose une guerre de farces durant les quatre prochains jours, et celui qui aura le mieux réussit sera autorisé à planifier la grande farce du 25. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Les trois autres garçons semblèrent moyennement intéressés. Peeves posa les premières questions.

« Comment cette guerre de farces va marcher ? Et comment allons-nous décider qui gagnera ? »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé à tout ça. Nous allons chacun placé nos noms sur un parchemin et les mélanger. Nous allons prendre quelqu'un d'impartiale pour choisir l'ordre. Nous allons avoir chacun une journée entière pour lancer autant de farces que possible, et elles seront notées par les filles. Samedi soir, nous nous rassemblerons pour les votes finaux, et verrons qui a le meilleur score. Pour que cela soit juste, nous ne dirons pas aux filles qui est le responsable pour chaque jour, nous demanderons simplement un score. Celui qui a le plus grand score planifiera la farce de Noël. »

« Et bien, je suis pour. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Bien commençons… »

------

Le 21 commença avec grand bruit. Littéralement. Une fois que tous les étudiants furent assis devant leur petit déjeuner, un grand crash fut entendu au-dessus d'eux, avant que des tonnes de confettis ne tombent du ciel. Personne n'en réchappa, mais ceux qui s'étaient cachés sous la table allaient vraiment mieux. Ceux qui ne furent pas assez rapides pour se cacher le regrettèrent, puisque les confettis laissaient de petites taches sur la peau qui ne disparaissaient pas avant quatre heures. Les cours de ce jour furent emplis d'étudiants tachés, à la grande consternation des professeurs. Le déjeuner ne fut pas mieux, puisque tous ceux qui utilisaient du poivre dans leur nourriture se mirent à renifler pour le restant de la journée. Et même pire, tous ceux qui utilisaient du sel rotaient à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de parler. Ce fut des cours plutôt intéressants mais bruyants qui se déroulèrent cet après-midi-là.

Au dîner, les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour que la grande farce se déroule à ce moment-là. Mercredi, tous ceux qui mangèrent de la viande flottèrent à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Puis ils firent une danse, les pieds partant dans tous les sens. Les seuls qui furent épargnés furent les Maraudeurs et leurs amis, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre de la nourriture avant qu'ils n'aient vu les dommages infligés aux autres.

------

Mardi matin, les Slytherins entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, leurs têtes couvertes de serpents. Ils ressemblaient à un groupe de gorgones, et même leurs regards transformaient les étudiants en pierre. Des statues apparurent à travers l'école, et ils apprirent rapidement à ne pas regarder quelqu'un surtout après que leur Directeur de Maison fut transformé en pierre. Les Ravenclaws se trouvèrent au déjeuner dans une situation à peu près similaire. Ils avaient tous des becs et des ailes, rendant le déjeuner extrêmement difficile. Les Hufflepuffs et les Gryffindors trouvaient tout cela extrêmement drôle, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Au dîner, ce soir-là, les deux maisons ne furent plus épargnées. Dès que les élèves s'assirent, ils eurent l'impression qu'ils étaient au plafond. Ce fut une sensation similaire à celle que Harry ressentit dans le labyrinthe lors de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dès que le sortilège eut fait effet, les deux maisons commencèrent à courir à travers la pièce, criant, et hurlant contre le fait qu'ils étaient à l'envers. Pour le reste de l'école, même ceux qui avaient été touchés dans la journée, cette vue était plutôt hilarante. Éventuellement, une fois qu'ils eurent finis de rire, les trois autres fondateurs furent capables d'inverser les effets. Cependant, Slytherin resta en statue jusqu'au matin suivant.

------

Tous avaient peur de ce qui allait arriver le 23. Là, l'école entière avait entendu parler que les machiavéliques Maraudeurs faisaient une guerre de farces. Sachant qu'ils restaient encore deux jours de tours à venir rendaient les étudiants plus prudents. Cependant, ils ne le furent pas suffisamment, puisqu'au petit déjeuner, des douzaines d'entre eux devinrent de petits canaris jaunes. Sur les tables de Maisons, il y avait de petits plats de crèmes canari. Au déjeuner, encore plus de personnes furent victimes des bols remplis de Ton Tongue Toffee. À la table des Ravenclaw, Harry se pencha vers sa petite amie, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont apprendre à ne pas manger quelque chose qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas ? Je veux dire, je sais que de la nourriture normale a été ensorcelée, mais ne voient-ils pas que ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu avant cri 'farce' ? »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Puisque j'ai entendu parler de votre guerre. J'ai décidé de ne pas manger avant de t'avoir vu manger. »

« Bien pensé. Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient, mais les choses qui viennent de mon Kit de Farce Machiavélique que je sais éviter. »

Le dîner, cette soirée-là, fut plutôt amusant. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas les étudiants qui furent les victimes, mais les professeurs. Chacun se leva en même temps, et commença à se battre avec de fausses baguettes. Ravenclaw et Gryffindor se battaient avec des baguettes qui étaient devenus des poulets, et Slytherin et Hufflepuff se frappaient avec des faux lapins en peluche. Les étudiants restèrent simplement assis à leurs tables, figés. C'était la seconde fois, cette année, que leurs professeurs s'humiliaient devant tout le corps étudiant de cette façon. Ils avaient jurés après l'incident du "Magicien d'Oz", lorsqu'il fut terminé, qu'ils ne se laisseraient plus avoir. Mais là, deux mois plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans une situation hors de leur contrôle. Une fois le choc initial passé, les étudiants commencèrent à rire à gorge déployée.

------

Le dernier jour de la compétition arriva. Les étudiants étaient un peu nerveux face à ce qui les attendait. Il n'y avait plus qu'un Maraudeur restant, et ils ne savaient pas son identité. Ce qu'ils savait cependant, c'était que le dernier farceur avait trois jours pour les battre, et ayant vu la compétition, il pouvait se préparer.

Le premier signe de problème vint au petit déjeuner. Les étudiants avaient appris à ne pas faire confiance à la nourriture, ou à leurs chaises, ou encore à leurs tables. Ils attendaient tous aux portes de la Grande Salle que de bonnes âmes y aillent en premier et goutte la nourriture. Harry descendit finalement, et alla vers ses amis.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Personne n'entre. »

« Ils ont tous peur de ce qui va arriver. »

« Ils pensent que toute la pièce a été ensorcelée. »

« Ou enchantée. »

« Ils attendent tous que quelqu'un y aille et s'assoit en premier. Une fois qu'ils auront vu que c'est bon, ils entreront. »

« Et bien, c'est ridicule! Je suis affamé, j'entre. »

Après avoir dit cela, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu entra dans la salle en passant les murmures des étudiants. Il s'assit à la table des Ravenclaw, et prit un peu de tout dans son assiette. Alors qu'il levait sa fourchette vers sa bouche, tous les étudiants le regardèrent avec attention, attendant un signe de pièce. Il plaça la nourriture dans sa bouche et commença à manger. L'audience retint son souffle alors qu'il avalait.

Et rien n'arriva.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, et commencèrent à entrer dans la Salle. S'asseyant, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Ils ne remarquèrent pas un garçon faire un léger mouvement de main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les étudiants étaient devenus des plantes. Les Hufflepuffs et Slytherins étaient des pétunias, et les Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws des lys. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais ce fut suffisant pour prendre quelques photos embarrassante.

Le déjeuner approcha avec trépidation, mais au grand soulagement des étudiants, rien ne se passa. Ils eurent tous ainsi une sensation de fausse sécurité, alors, lorsqu'ils allèrent au dîner ce soir-là, ils ne firent attention à rien. Le farceur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant combien c'était facile. Après la partie principale, lorsque rien n'arriva, tous se détendirent. Ils pensaient que leur quatrième jour de tourment était fini. Cependant, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger leurs desserts, ils ressentirent une étrange sensation. Chaque étudiant et professeur se leva, à l'exception des Maraudeurs et de leurs alliés. Tous commencèrent à chanter, des étudiants chantant des vers, et les professeurs le refrain.

Les professeurs commencèrent, chantant les premières lignes, et donnant le ton à la chanson.

_« C'est une sorte de magie._

_C'est une sorte de magie. » _

_« Une sorte de Magie. »_

Les étudiants à la table des Ravenclaws se levèrent et commencèrent à chanter :

_« Un rêve, une âme, un prix, un but. _

_Un regard doré de ce qui devrait être. »_

_« C'est une sorte de magie. »_

Les Gryffindors partirent après les professeurs avec leurs vers.

_« Un rayon de lumière qui montre la voie. _

_Aucun mortel ne peut gagner en ce jour. »_

_« C'est une sorte de Magie. »_

Les Hufflepuffs montèrent sur leur table pour leurs lignes.

_« La cloche qui sonne à l'intérieur de vos esprit _

_défit les portes du temps. »_

_« C'est une sorte de magie. »_

La maison de Slytherin passait dans la Grande Salle en chantant :

_"L'attente semble durée une éternité. _

_Le jour sera un pour les sains d'esprit._

_Est-ce une sorte de magie. »_

_« C'est une sorte de magie. »_

Les Ravenclaws étant les plus grands penseurs, grattèrent leurs tête, et firent des grimace de singes en chantant.

_« Il ne peut y en avoir qu'une._

_Cette rage qui dure un millier d'années. _

_Sera bientôt terminée. _

_Cette flamme qui brûle à l'intérieur de moi. _

_Je suis en harmonie secrète. »_

_« C'est une sorte de magie. »_

Claquant leurs doigts, les Gryffindors hurlèrent :

_« La cloche qui sonne à l'intérieur de vos esprit _

_défit les portes du temps. »_

_« C'est une sorte de magie. _

_C'est une sorte de Magie. »_

Les Hufflepuffs décidèrent de faire leur dernier vers un peu différent, alors qu'ils chantaient comme à l'opéra.

_« La rage qui dure un millier d'années. _

_Sera bientôt, sera bientôt._

_Sera bientôt terminée. _

_C'est une sorte de Magie._

_Il ne peut y en avoir qu'une. _

_Cette rage qui dure un millier d'année. _

_Sera bientôt terminée, terminée. »_

Les Slytherins, ne voulant pas se faire surpasser, tapèrent avec leurs mains, dansèrent le flamenco sur leur table, et chantèrent le dernier vers en gospel.

_« Magie, c'est une sorte de magie. _

_C'est une sorte de magie_

_Magie, Magie, Magie, Magie._

_Ha ha ha c'est magique. _

_C'est une sorte de magie. »_

Dès que la chanson fut terminée, toute l'école regarda les huit étudiants hystériques, qui avaient fui rapidement de la salle pour éviter d'être frappé.

------

Les étudiants trouvèrent refuge dans la salle commune de Gryffindor. Peeves avait été mis au courant par Ron, que c'était l'endroit parfait pour planifier les farces loin des oreilles indiscrètes.. Ils riaient toujours hystériquement, alors qu'ils s'écroulaient dans les fauteuils confortables autour du feu. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as cela dans ton appareil. »

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai les quatre derniers jours sur film. Je n'ai pas raté un seul événement. »

« Bien, parce que nous allons devoir montrer les photos à Fred et George lorsque nous reviendrons. À Sirius et Remus également. Je paris qu'ils vont les aimer. »

« Tu vas nous donner des copies, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ardwick. Ginny se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

Ce fut Peeves, semblant confus, qui posa la question.

« Que veux-tu dire, « lorsque vous reviendrez » ? »

Les quatre voyageurs à travers le temps se regardèrent alarmés. Cela avait glissé. Ils avaient oublié que Peeves ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Hochant la tête, Hermione se tourna vers le futur poltergeist.

« Peeves, ce que nous sommes sur le point de te dire, tu ne peux le répéter... »


End file.
